Rival It Up!
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: CeCe and Gunther hated each other since Pre-School. Now they are Seniors and things are becoming alot difficult between them, thank to the help of Tinka. Gunther and CeCe are finally together, but meet a few rivals down the line. This story contains party games and multi-pairing inside, mostly Gunther/CeCe.
1. Rivals from the Start

Chapter 1: Rivals from the Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or any of these Music Lyrics.

A/N: Hey guy's, this is my first shake it up story I came up with. It's about Cece and Gunther growing up with hate for each other and they end up falling in love, thanks to the help of a Hessenheffer sister. By the way Gunther and Tinka are rich in this story. Tell me what you think and if I get reviews, I will continue this story, I hope you like, enjoy!

* * *

6:00 am (buzz)

My alarm clock rang at 6am in the morning, I knew it was time for school, but I didn't feel like getting up out of bed so I turned off my alarm clock and when back to sleep. By the way, my name is Cece Jones and I'm a dancer on shake it up Chicago. I also have a passion for fashion and I'm not a big fan of school. I have three friends, a best friend name Rocky, who I love with all my heart and two good friends name Deuce and Dina, they been dating for 3 years now. Then there is Ty, but I don't consider him a friend more like a brother. He doesn't go to John Hughes H.S. anymore; he graduate last year and he still wants to become a rapper. Thank god he in college because I'm afraid that rap thing will never work. Now I am a senior in high school and this is my first day of senior year. Too bad I might be late because I'm not getting up out of bed.

"Cece, get up!" a voice screams.

Wait a minute that voice sound familiar I know that voice anywhere, it was no other then my best friend Rocky Blue. So I open up one of my eyes to see who it was and it was her standing over my bed.

"Go away Rocky." I say, throwing the pillow over my head.

"No you have to get up Cece. This is our first day of senior year and I'm not going in late, because you didn't get enough sleep last night!" she yells, pulling my arm.

I was struggling to stay in my bed and sleep, but she kept trying to pull me out of it. She pulled so hard, when she didn't succeed in getting me out of bed she when flying across the room.

"Ok Cece Jones, that's the way you want to play, let's play!" she says, cracking her knuckles.

Then she gets on top of me and started to tickle me.

"Ha, ha, ha, Rocky Stop, please! Ok I'm up." I say, out of breath.

Then I got out of bed and got ready for school. Today was going to be a long day, I can already fill it now.

When we arrived at school in Rocky car, the first thing I did was run over to my old locker.

"I miss this locker." I tell Rocky.

"Of course you do, we had these lockers since we were 13." Rocky reply.

"Rocky do you think this year, we will finally get are own spot light dance?" I ask her curious.

"Of course I do, Gary better give us are own spot light dance. We been waiting for this for too long and I didn't walk his dog and take care of him, when he was sick for nothing!" She yells.

"Geez, relax it was only a question." I say.

"So what colleges are you applying to?" she asks.

I just narrow my eyes at her. She really thinks I'm going to college? After school is over, I'm moving to New York to become a professional dancer.

"Are you serious? You really didn't apply to any colleges?" she asks.

"Ah, no, I didn't. Rocky you know what I want to do already and college is not for everybody." I explain.

"But what if that doesn't work? Then you have to have a plan B Cece; don't just throw your life away that easy."

"What does it matter what I do with my life. You know me Rocky and you also know school is not my best subject."

"Ok, for your information Cece; school is not a subject the classes are the subjects." She say, getting just a little upset.

"No! You think." I say, being sarcastic.

"Don't you think I know that? School is not my thing and you know why Rocky."

"Well just think about it, ok. Anyways I applied to Yale, Stanford, NYU and Columbus College. I really want to go to Yale thought, that's been my dream since I was a little girl." She says, day dream.

"That's great Rocky, but I have to get to class before I run into-"

"What sup, G is in the building!"

That was the voice of Gunther Hessenheffer, the most popular boy in school making his grand entrance threw the corridor with his girlfriend Danielle on his arm. I knew Gunther since pre-school and we didn't get along at all. We would do mean things to each other. He also has a twin sister name Tinka who I also didn't get along with sometimes, but she didn't bother me much like Gunther did. At least I can say with Tinka we were frenemies, but with Gunther we were just straight up enemies. He is my rival and if you didn't know by now, Gunther and I are against each other in everything, even dancing.

"This is just great." I said trying to walk in the opposite direction.

"Well! Isn't it Stinky and the Brain." He says.

If you were wondering I was Stinky and Rocky was the Brain.

"What do you want Gunther?" I said, not asking.

"You better watch your tone around my man, Cece." Danielle says, with a smug look on her face.

God I hate this girl with a passion. I wonder why Tinka doesn't hang around them.

"I don't think she was talking to you." Rocky says.

"We don't have time for this Rocky let's just get to class please." I say, trying to walk away.

"Hold on, I'm wasn't finish talking to you yet!" Gunther says getting in my way.

"Gunther Hessenheffer move out of my way!" I shout.

"No! You're not going anywhere." He replies.

"Can you just move please we don't want any problems?" Rocky says, in the nicest kind of way.

I just push past him; this is not the time to be nice, but then he pulls my arm.

"Gunther let go of me now!" I scream.

"Leave her alone!" Rocky yells.

"No! Not into she talks to me." he yells.

"Leave her alone Gunther!" someone scream from across the corridor.

It was no other then his twin sister Tinka Hessenheffer and she looked mad. She walks over to us and stood in front of Gunther and I.

"Let her go or else I will tell Mama how you're harassing people." She says, seriously.

Gunther just stared at her for a minute before letting go of my arm. I fell back a little, but Rocky caught me just in time.

"Thanks Tinka." Rocky says.

"Thank you." I say, with tears coming down my cheeks.

She just looked over to us and nods. I guess that was her way of saying you're welcome. So Rocky and I turned on are heels to go to class.

"This is not over between us Cece Jones!" Gunther yells.

I just kept walking and didn't look back. I didn't have time for Gunther and his bullying ways.

I guess you're wondering what happen between Gunther and Tinka. Well it all started when we were in the 9 grade. Gunther had a crush on a popular girl, who was a cheerleader name Danielle and at that time Gunther dress weird. Gunther and his sister would wear the most outrages outfits to school and they still talk like they were from another country, which they were from another country. They came from Europe, don't ask me what part but their family is wealthy and they got more money than god. Anyways, Gunther wanted to get Danielle attention, which she wouldn't give him the time of day because of how he dressed and talks. So one day he asked Ty if he could make him popular. Ty succeeded in making Gunther into this new guy name G and he got the girl. However, Gunther and Tinka relationship when downhill, because he started to change and he wasn't her same brother anymore. But do you think Gunther cares? No, he doesn't. All he cares about is his popularity and his girlfriend. Last but not least, making my life miserable as much as he can.

"Can you believe him Cece? What a jerk!" Rocky complains.

"Yeah, thank god Tinka came around at the right time." I reply.

"Yeah, I don't know why he keeps thinking that he can just treat you like that." Rocky says.

I just shrug my shoulders. I didn't have much to say about the matter.

"Oh my god Cece! I heard what just happen. Are you alright?" Dina said coming into the classroom.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer.

"If Deucie and I was there, that would have never when down, how dare he touch you like that." She explains.

I was daydream; I didn't hear half the things Dina and Rocky were saying. I had other thing on my mind that was bothering me.

_11 years ago_

"_Hello bay-bee!" Gunther said._

"_What do you want weirdo?" I ask._

"_To talk to you, what are you doing bay-bee?"_

"_Nothing leave me alone Gunther." I reply._

"_Wait Cece I got you something." He said pulling out a bag of homemade cookies._

"_I know you like peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, so I made these for you." He said passing me the cookies._

"_I don't want those they might be poison, like you!" I yell, running away._

_Gunther stood there in shock, he drop the cookies on the floor and ran to the bathroom. He cried in there all day,That's when the teacher came looking for him. From then on, Gunther and Tinka were mean to me and they took it out on Rocky because she was my friend._

Now don't get me wrong I felt bad for what I said to him. Into this day it still bothers me and I never got the courage to apologize to him because we did nothing but fight all the time. I wish things were a lot different, but I can't change the past.

"Earth to Cece!" Rocky yells.

"Uh, What?" I say, coming out of my day dream.

"Are you alright? Class is over and you been day dreaming since it started." She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine Rocky let's just go."

Later on that day I was in chemistry lab and I need a partner. I looked around to see who would partner up with me. I didn't see anybody I knew thought.

"Hey Cece, you want to partner up?"

I turned around to see who it was and it was Tinka, she had a pleasant smile on her face, and it kind of scared me in away.

"Yea sure, I'm surprised you're even asked me to begin with." I chuckle.

"No it no problem, I don't mind. I rather work with you then anybody else." She giggle.

"Ok, so let's get to work then." I say, taken my seat at the lap table.

"Look Tinka, I'm sorry about what happen with Gunther 11 years ago, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it, but I don't know if Gunther is over it. All I know is where not kids anymore and we have a whole life ahead of us to look forward to."

"You are so right Tinka. I am so glad we can be friends now."

"Yeah me too." she reply.

* * *

It was the end of the day and school was finally over. Tinka, Rocky, Dina and I decided to all go to Crusty's pizza, to hang out with Deuce at his job. But before that I had to go to my locker, so I told the girls I would meet them outside.

When I arrived at my locker, I made sure to take out all the books I needed for homework tonight and put them in my backpack. Out of nowhere my locker slams shut and Gunther was behind it. He had an evil smirk on his face and I wasn't in the mood for his crap right now.

"Not you again. Don't you get tired of bothering me." I say, rolling my eyes.

"See that the thing with you Cece, you don't get it. I'm will never stop bothering you. So get that through your pretty little head of yours. I'm-not-going-anywhere." He says, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Move Gunther!" I yell with tears falling down my face.

"Aw, little Cece is crying now, how sad." He says, laughing hard.

"Leave me alone!" I try to scream.

"No!" he screams back.

He punches his fist into the locker. I just looked at him like he was crazy. What have I done so bad to deserve this.

"Are you ok Gunther?" I say, shaky.

He glared at me before he walked over to me and a tear was falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say, in a soft whisper.

"What?" he shouts.

"I said I was sorry for everything." I sob.

"Go!" he yells.

"What-"

"I said just go, get out of my face!" he screams, looking at me with fire in his eyes.

I just picked up my backpack off the floor and ran off. As soon as I made it outside the girls were still standing there waiting for me.

"Hey there you are." Dina spoke.

"Took you long enough." Tinka says.

"Sorry, I ran into one of my teachers." I lie.

"It everything ok, why does it look like you're crying?" Rocky asks.

"Oh, nothing" I says, wiping the tears away.

They all looked at me and nods. Tinka was the only one looking at me like she didn't believe me. As soon as we made it to Crusty's, Deuce sat us at a table so we could eat.

"So what do you ladies want?" he ask.

"Just bring us a large pie and four root beers Deucie." Dina replies.

"Right away!" he says, walking off.

"Hey guys I have to use the bathroom, I will be right back" Rocky says, getting up.

"I will come with you, I have to go too." Dina says.

It was just me and Tinka left at the table now. Tinka looked at me with a serious look on her face. I wonder why she keeps staring at me?

"So are you going to tell me what happen?" she asks.

"I told you nothing happen." I reply.

"Oh come on Cece, I know you better than that. So what really happen?"

"I ran into your brother again and he held me up at the locker. I asked him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen. Then I apologize and he let me go, but he still sounded mad." I explain.

"Well, what can I tell you. I mean you tried you're best and gave it a shot. If he doesn't forgive you then screw him." She says.

"Wow! But don't you miss the old Gunther?" I ask.

"Yes I do, I also realize that he not coming back." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Tinka."

"It ok, it's not your fault, and this is all his doing. What he did to me and Ty was really mess up. He turned into this rude dude I don't even know anymore."

A tear was coming down her cheek. I don't know what I would have done if my brother and I wasn't that close anymore. So I can truly understand what she going through.

"One large pizza and four root beers" Deuce said setting the pizza on the table.

"Where is Dina and Rocky?" he asks.

"In the bathroom, they should be coming out soon." I reply.

"Oh ok, are you two alright?" he asks us.

"Oh yeah, we are doing just great?" Tinka says, lying.

"Ok, well I will be right back, I have to go wait another table." He says, walking away again.

"We're back!" Rocky shouts.

"Where did Deucie go?" Dina ask.

"He had other costumers."

"Oh well let eat, I'm hungry." Rocky says.

After we finish eating, Tinka invited me to hang out at her house for a bit, I didn't mind. They live in this beautiful condo, which was really big and it was decorated really nicely. I almost forgot her mom did this for a living.

"Where you're parents?" I ask walking into her room.

"Working, they will be home in a couple of hours." She replies.

"Ok cool. Hey can I used your bathroom?" I ask.

"Yeah sure it down the corridor on the right?" she says.

I got up from her bed and left out the bedroom, then I when down the corridor to try and find where it was located. However, there were two doors on the right side,"Dang which one do I pick?" i asked myself. So I turned the nob to the first door on the right and when I open it I saw Gunther and Danielle making out on the bed and she was giggling really loud. Holy crap, I'm in Gunther's room. Gunther looked up to see who was in his room so I ran out like there was no tomorrow. I know he saw me, how many people does he know with red hair and hangs out with his sister. I ran back in Tinka room.

"What's wrong with you? You looked like you saw a ghost." She ask.

"I when into your brother room by mistake." I say, quickly.

"What! Did he see you?"

"I'm pretty sure he did Tinka, I think I should go-"

I got cut off because there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want Gunther?" Tinka yells.

"Who else is here besides you?" he yells back.

"I don't think that's any of your business, now go away."

"Find just keep your friends out of my room, and that means you Cece."

My eyes became wide now, I knew he saw me.

"So if you knew it was Cece why even ask?" Tinka yells.

"I knew he saw me" I whisper.

"So what if he saw you, he doesn't own the place, Mama and Papa does." She tells me.

"Let just get are homework done, so I can go home." I say, sitting down.

Later on around 8 o'clock Tinka and I were finish with are homework. So she said she would drive me home in her car. When we left outside from her room, we saw that her parents were already home.

"Hello Tinka bell." Her father says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Papa" she replies.

"Who is your friend?" he asks.

"This is my friend Cece remember? You met her about 3 years ago?" she explains.

"Oh, from Vatalihoostsit day, how can I ever forget?" he yells.

"Yes that's me." I say, smiling.

Next came Tinka mother and she walk over to me with a smile on her face.

"Cece it so good to see you again." She say, hugging me.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asks.

"Mama, I'm about to take her home." Tinka spoke.

They were all talking and that's when Gunther came in the room next, he walked right pass me and didn't take his eyes off me. I looks away from him and started to blush. Then he smirks and walked into the dining room.

"Now Cece, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner. I'm sure Gunther would love to have you stay for dinner as well." Mrs. Hessenheffer asks.

"Mama just stop!" he yells, from the dining room.

"No thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, I'm not really that hungry." I lie.

"See I told you! Can we just go now?" Tinka says.

"Yes come again Cece." Mr. Hessenheffer said.

I just nod.

"You are welcome at any time." Mrs. Hessenheffer said kissing me on the cheek, then they walked off.

"Come on let's go!" Tinka says, grabbing her car keys and driving me home.

When I got home, the first thing I did was run to the kitchen and get me some food. Thank god my mom cooked something which she doesn't do on the regular. I sat at the kitchen table and ate my dinner thinking about, all the things that could have been, What life is going to be like when I'm done with high school, and goals I want to finish before I move out of Chicago for good? Only one way to find out.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Tell me what you think, did you like it, love it or hated it? I will continue if I get some reviews, later.


	2. Never Back Down

Chapter 2: Never Back Down

A/N: Hey I'm back. Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them. So I decided to continue this story, since some of you like it so far. Here is the next chapter and enjoy, because I enjoyed written it.

* * *

It was a Friday morning, the sun was shining and I couldn't believe I got through my first week of school. This was the last day of school for the week and I couldn't wait to get back up on stage at Shake It Up Chicago. My whole life involve around that place and my friends. Now my dear friend Rocky was driving me to school this morning, and she been really quiet lately.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" I ask.

"What?" she says, breaking out of her thoughts.

"What are you talking about? There nothing wrong with me." she says, throwing on a fake smile.

"Then why are you so quiet lately?" I ask curious.

"Ok! It about Deuce." She confess.

"What about him?"

"I been thinking about him a lot lately and I know he been dating Dina for about 3 years now, but I can't help to feel like it should of been me, he when out with and not Dina." She explains.

"Wow, Rocky! How could you be so selfish! I'm you're best friend and you didn't even tell me that you had a crush on Deuce this whole time."

"I know- Hey! You didn't tell me about your dyslexic for years, I had to find out from Henry and I knew you way longer than him." She says.

"Well that was different." I reply.

"How is that even different?" she asks.

"It just is!" I says, getting a little fussy.

"If you say so Cece, anyways we're here." she says, parking her car.

Half of the day when pass quickly, I did my best to avoid un-wanted people, and by un-wanted people I meant Gunther. I been keeping clear of him a lot lately and it seems to be working out just great. That was into lunch period came around, things wasn't so bright for me anymore.

I was with all of my friends in the cafeteria eating lunch. Including these two new boys name Rolf and Hayden. They are fraternal twins and they just moved here for Florida. Deuce met them in math class earlier this week and from then on, we all became good friends. Rolf had blond hair and green eyes, while Hayden had black hair and green eyes and they were really hot to no limits. Tinka, Rocky and I couldn't help but look at them. I definitely want to get to know Hayden he was a dream boat waiting to take aboard on.

"So Cece, you ready to go back to Shake It Up Chicago today?" Hayden asks me.

"Oh yeah, of course. Do you know how to dance?" I ask him.

"Please know how to dance, please know how to dance?" I say, to myself

"Well yes I do. Do they even have auditions there?" he asks curious.

"Yes they do, maybe I can get you one today."

"That would be great. Maybe afterwards me and you can hang out." He asks blushing.

I smiled at this; I haven't been on a date in who know when. Ok, maybe I haven't been on a date at all.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I will be right back." I say, getting up.

I was walking over to the trash can to empty out my food, but before I got there, someone sticks there foot out and trips me. I when flying on the ground with my tray of food tumbling before me, then I fell face first into my half eating Sloppy Joe, that I didn't finish. Everyone laugh at me except my friends. I looked up to see who it was that tripped me and it was no other then Gunther, and he had a stupid smirk on his face, I was so embarrassed.

"Ha, ha, ha, you know what Cece? Sloppy Joe is a good look on you. Maybe you should wear it more often." He says, laughing loudly.

I wasn't breaking down in front of Gunther Hessenheffer, so I got up off the ground and wipe the remains of the Sloppy Joe off my face and walked over to his table.

"How may I help you? Is there a problem with your face? Too much sloppy Joe for you?" he says, chuckling along with his girlfriend and friends.

"Yes, as matter of fact there is."

Then I picked up the Sloppy Joe sandwich of his plate, took the hamburger buns apart and smear both buns on each side of his face. He was in total shock that I even did it to begin with. Reason because he didn't move or make a sound. The whole cafeteria stayed silent from that moment on.

"There wasn't enough sloppy Joe on your face as well, now were Even Stevens." I says, smiling then walked away.

The whole cafeteria roared in laughter. I walked over to my lunch table and grab my backpack.

"Cece where are you going?" rocky asks.

"Yeah, this is your moment you should be celebrating." Deuce says, laughing.

"This doesn't feel like a celebration, I have to go clean myself up." I says, holding back the tears.

"I will come with you!" Hayden yells.

"No, just stay and enjoy the rest of your lunch." I say, running off.

Tinka came running after me, she followed me all the way to the girl's bathroom.

"Cece are you alright? That was really mess up what my brother did to you, and I'm apologizing for him. You didn't deserve to get treated like that, he nothing but a big douchebag." She says.

"What did I do so bad to deserve this Tinka? Why does he hate me so much?" I say, sobbing really loud.

"Cece he doesn't hate you, I know my brother." She explains.

"So if you know him, why are you and Gunther not talking like that anymore?"

"We're just heading in different directions right now. I don't like what he doing, but he is still my brother twin and I still love him and I know deep down inside he loves me too. I also know Gunther has always loved you too ever since we were in pre-school together and I know you love him-"

"What! Tinka please, I am not in love with Gunther Hessenheffer."

"Who said you were in love with him?" she asks.

"You just did! I heard you say "I know you love him." I say, mimicking her.

"Cece there is more than one way to love someone. You set yourself up for that one." She repliy.

"I don't love Gunther." I say, in a low voice.

"See you're in denial. Face it Cece, I'm right and you're wrong, so get over yourself."

"You know what I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to make Hayden my new boyfriend and fall in love with him."

"Oh, really, put your money where your mouth is." She replies.

"Ok, whatever, let's do this then." I say.

"Ok, I bet you a $100 dollars that you can't fall in love with someone else and get over your feelings for Gunther." She says.

"Ok, I bet you $100 dollars that I'm not in love with Gunther and I can fall for someone else. Ha, how do you like them apples!" I shout.

"Sweet, but not sweet enough, oh yeah and Cece? Every month you don't get a guy to fall in love with you and then you realize that you're in love with my brother, the profit goes up."

"How much." I ask curious.

"About $100 dollars a month, and if you don't do it within six months, time. I will double it to $200 dollars a month."

"What!" I yell, as my eyes widen.

"Are you serious right now? Who in the hell has that kind of money?" I complain.

"I do of course. We work at Shake It Up, just put $50 dollars a week to the side and you will be alright."

I had to think about this for a second. Is providing Tinka wrong, worth all this trouble and money? Yeah, It worth the trouble and we will see who gets the last laugh.

"Ok let's do this." I spoke.

"Are you milking my goat right now?" she says, smirking.

"I am not milking your goat right now, let's do this."

"You got yourself a deal partner, now let's shake on it." She says, throwing out her hand.

I took her hand and shook it. This was going to be a long senior year.

"Now let's get you all clean up." She says.

* * *

Later on that day, school was finally over. Now I can go to my favorite place with my favorite people and dance like there no tomorrow. Hayden and Rolf came along with us, they wanted to be on the show too.

I think Rolf really likes Rocky, they have so much in common. They both get good grades, they both have perfect attendants and they don't eat meat. That is too funny for words and a match made in heaven. Hayden on the other hand is more like me, we don't care to much about school and we like to shop and dance, now that's is the greatest couple ever.

When we arrived at Shake It Up Chicago, I saw that Tinka was already here practicing her dance moves.

"Hey Tinka!" I spoke.

"Hey, how was the ride here with Hayden?" she asks.

"I think it going good so far, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him after practice and I said yes!" I shout, jumping up for joy.

"Who would want to date someone like you?" Gunther says, with venom in his voice. .

"Go away Gunther, this has nothing to do with you." I say.

"Actually it has a lot to do with me, especially when you smear Sloppy Joe in my face."

"Ha, you deserve it. You tripped me!"

"Hey, relax you two. It's over now so kiss and make up!" Tinka yells.

"I loathe you!" Gunther yells.

"Well I loathe you too whatever that is!" I reply back.

"Oh please Cece, you are so stupid how did you even get a D on your own blood test?"

My eyes became wide when he said that. How dare he try to play me.

"What! How dare you." I say, running up to him and stepping on his foot really hard.

"Ouch! You dumb-"

I already ran off by then, He stop in track when he realize I was already gone.

"Where is she? I wasn't finish with her yet!"

"Oh, Gunther!" Tinka sang his name like a song.

"I don't have time for this right now Tinka. Where is Cece?"

"Aw, young love and so sweet." She says, day dreaming.

Gunther narrow his eyes slightly at her.

"What the hell are you talking about Tinka?" he asks.

"Well isn't it obvious you're still in love with Cece."

"I don't love Cece, that was a long time ago and you don't know what you're talking about." He explains.

"Whatever you say brother twin, you're in denial." She says, flat out.

"I am not!" he yells, turning red.

"Face it Gunther, you're still in love with her and she drives you crazy." She says.

"You want to bet money on it?" He asks.

"I thought you would never ask." She says, with an evil grin.

"Ok, let's do this." He yells.

"I bet you that you're still in love with Cece and you can't get over her."

"Ok well I bet you that I'm already over Cece and I never will fall for her again."

"Ok, if you say so. How does a $100 dollars a month sound? Into we can prove who is right." She says, crossing her arms.

"Please, you know money not a big problem to me, you might as well give me the money in my hand right now" he says, with a smirk.

"There's a catch thought."

"What the catch?" he asks and narrow his eyes at her.

"If you don't prove me right within the next 6 months the profit goes up." She explains.

"How much Tinka?"

"$200 dollars a month." She answers.

Gunther eyes became wide, but then he shakes it off.

"You got yourself a deal bro." He smirks.

"Gunther I am not your bro, I am your sis. Now let's shake on it."

Then they both shake each other hand and when off in different directions.

In the meantime, I convince Gary to let Hayden and Rolf dance on the show. They had to show him that they could dance first which wasn't a big deal for them because they got the job.

"Thanks Cece this means a lot to us!" Hayden says.

"It's no problem." I say, flipping my hair.

"Ok, anyways, Rolf and I have to go talk to Gary in his office, we will be right back." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

I touch my cheek where he kiss me and smile.

"Woo, I think I'm in love!" I shout.

"Cece all he did was kiss you on the cheek." Rocky says.

"Yes I know, but it was my first kiss from him." I reply smiling.

"Yea you got issues." She says, sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just really want to get over Deuce already, but he i can't stop thinking about him."

"I have a suggestion, why don't you go out with Rolf to get your mind off Deuce. He reallly nice and you two have a lot in common."

"That might work! I mean he is sweet and we do have a lot in common…oh, my god, we could like double date! You could date Hayden and I could date Rolf, and they are brothers it would be like…" Rocky trails off.

"We're sisters!" we both yell at the same time.

"Double wedding!" we says, laughing out loud.

"What are you girls talking about?" Tinka asks.

"Oh, nothing we are just talking about double dating." Rocky explains.

"That sound great. Rocky you can date Deuce and Cece you can date Gunther." She chuckles.

"What!" we both shout.

"How did you know I like Deuce?" Rocky asks.

"I didn't you just told me." Tinka reply.

We both just looked at her.

"Ok, isn't it obvious that you like him and he likes you back. But he been dating someone else and you clearly wish it was you, am I correct?" Tinka asks.

"Yes you are correct. Tinka can you do me one favor and don't tell anybody about this?" Rocky pleads.

"I won't, don't worry about it. But sooner or later the truth has to come out from the both of you." Tinka smirks, talking about Rocky and I.

"Well it's too late for that, Rocky and I are already into Rolf and Hayden. Right Rocky?" I say.

"Yeah I guess. But Cece what if they are not feeling us like that?" Rocky explains.

"They will Rocky, They will!" I say, grabbing her coller.

She looked at me in surprise when I pulled her like that.

"Well ladies good luck. Ha, ha, ha, ha-ha, ha, ha!"

Tinka laugh was evil. What in the world is she up too?

Later on that evening, rehearsal at shake it up when great this afternoon. All except for Gunther trying to out dance Hayden and I on the dance floor, he really does need to get a life. Now dancing rehearsal waa finally over for the day. Hayden and I wanted to take a walk in the park.

"So Cece, that guy Gunther, is he like your ex or something? Why does he hate you so much?" Hayden asks me.

"When I was a little girl, he made me some cookies and I called him poison and weirdo. It really hurt his feelings, ever since then we been going back and forth at it. I tried to apologize but it doesn't seem to work with him."

"That doesn't make it right for him to bully you around like that. He must be really crazy if he dwells on something little like that every day of his life." Hayden laughs.

"Please, you don't even know the half of it." I reply.

"Isn't it obvious that this guy has a crush on you, that's never going to go away?"

"No, Gunther does not have a crush on me."

"Yes he does, I know one when I see it. I'm a guy and we don't know how to handle are feelings like you women do. We hide it for as long as we can."

"Well if that's the case then I don't feel the same way about him." I lie.

"Good because I like you Cece and I really want to get to know you more then friends." He replies.

We were about to lean in for a kiss but a football came flying in are direction, we moved away from each other as fast as possible.

"Woo, who threw that? It almost hit us." I say, looking around.

"I have no clue, someone really doesn't want us to kiss." He chuckles.

Then Gunther and his friends walked past us, it must have been his football because he had a smirk on his face the whole time looking at me. Then they picked up the football and ran off. Hayden looked at me with a grin on his face.

"He doesn't have a crush on you, ay?" He asks.

I just blushed and turned the other way, this dating thing is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The couples are Gunther/Cece, Tinka/Ty, Rocky/Deuce, Deuce/Dina, Gunther/OC, Cece/OC and Rocky/OC. Review and tell me what you think, I will update in a couple of days tops. Peace!


	3. Get a Clue

Chapter 3: Get a Clue

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Just to let you all know I change up the story just a little bit, what I mean by that is I took the time to go through all my grammar mistakes and fixed them. I also made a few changes as well. Mostly with the way Tinka talks, I wanted her to sound more like she does in the show. As for Gunther he won't really get is accent back, but some of his quotes will return. Thanks for the reviews guy's I love them. Now it time for the next chapter, enjoy my friends.

* * *

(Cece P.O.V)

"You're such a loser Gunther!" I yell at him from across the corridor.

I know you're probably thinking right now, what in the world did he do this time? Well Gunther decided he was going to throw a water balloon at me, and in school of all places, I was extremely pissed off right now. My clothes were soaking and wet, my make-up was ruin and my hair was soaked. Gunther laugh at me like it wasn't a big deal, I knew he plan this. How sick can someone be making other peoples life a living hell every day? The answer Ladies and Gentlemen is Gunther Hessenheffer.

"My bad red, but you were in my way!" he says, lying.

"Shut up Gunther! You did this on purpose; you really need to grow up and get a clue!" I yell.

"Ha, ha, ha, get a clue, that's funny. I hate to break it to you Cece, but you never been funny to begin with." He says, in a serious tone.

I looked at him with hope in my eyes, Gunther Hessenheffer will never change even if we're the last two people on earth. That hope died a long time ago, so I turned on my heel and when to the bathroom.

When I made it to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and my mascara ran down my face. I looked a hot mess right now because my make-up was ruin and I work so hard to make myself look pretty every day. Now, I'm standing here cleaning up all the make-up on my face, then I change into my extra pair of clothes that I bought to school with me. When I was done changing, I when into my make-up kit and pulled out my eyeliner, then I walked over to the mirror and tried to re-apply my eyeliner on. Gunther got this best of me this morning so I started to cry really hard. How can he be cruel to try and make me suffer? And Tinka thinks I'm going to stay in love with him? Well not for long, I will prove her wrong no matter how much I love this stupid jerk. I will get all that money ones I find my real prince charming and I don't care what it takes.

"Cece are you crying?" Rocky asks, coming into the bathroom.

"No I'm not ok Rocky, this whole time I've been living by a lie." I explain.

"What are you talking about Cece? Is this about what happen in the hallway?"

"I'm in love with him Rocky!" I shout.

"Wait, I'm confused. Who are you in love with?"

"With Gunther, I was afraid that people would make fun of me for liking him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, especially when you told me about Deuce. God I am such a hypocrite, here I am in love with this boy since pre-school and I hurt his feelings because he was different.(Sob) I am so mess up." I say, crying.

"Cece please don't cry, no boy is worth that many tears. How about you do what you told me to do, move on and find someone that will love me. I'm talking to Rolf now and he's great. Hayden is pretty cool too, He nice to you and he makes you laugh. Listen to your own advice Cece, be strong and move one." She explains.

"Yeah you're right Rocky, I will be strong and Gunther is not worth my tears anymore. Thank you Rocky you're the greatest friend a girl can ever have." I say, wiping away the tears.

"You are to Cece, now come here and give me a hug," she says throwing her arms out.

So I walked over to her and gave her a big hug, nothing better than having a best friend that cares about you.

"By the way Hayden is worried about you and he's waiting for you outside." She smirks.

"Ok I'm going." I say, grabbing my bag and walking out of the bathroom.

When I got outside I seen that Hayden was waiting for me by my locker and he looked worried, then I walked over to him so we could talk.

"Hey you?" I say, smiling.

"Oh, hey, I was just waiting for you. Is everything ok? Because that looked really bad earlier?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had to clean myself up a bit, but thank god I bought an extra change of clothes" I say, laughing.

"I like you this way, you know you look really beautiful without that entire make up thing on your face?" he says.

At that point, my cheeks flush red and I had a big smile on my face. Rocky was right about Hayden he is totally sweet.

"Cece I was also wondering, I know we known each other for almost a month now and I was thinking maybe we can go out on a date this Saturday, that's if you're not busy?" he asks.

"I would love to go out with you on a date Hayden." I reply.

"Good! How does 3 pm sound? It will give us enough time to have some fun?"

"That sounds great! But anyways Hayden I have to get to class now. I'm already late and my teacher is already giving me a detention for this week."

"Alright I will see you at lunch sweetness!" He says, weaving to me goodbye."

"Ok, later Hayden!" I reply walking away to class.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

They didn't know I was hiding around the corner listening in on their conversation this whole time. I didn't feel like going to my first period class today, that lady talks to much about nothing. Ok, you caught me I was worried about Cece. Why? Because I'm in love with her that's why. I admit I took it a little too far with her this time. I embarrass her in front of the whole school population, all because she was getting a little too close to that new kid Hayden.

It not that I want to hurt Cece but I can't stand to see her with another guy. For years now, all she and I did was compete with each other and throw insult at each other. She was my rival and I was crazy about her. Now this school year has gotten worst, ever since Hayden came around. I don't enjoy hurting her and I see that she trying her best to hide the fact that it hurts her because it hurts me every day I look at her.

I only dated Danielle because she would make me look popular and I could prove to Cece that I'm not just some weirdo from some foreign country that couldn't get a hot girl. She hurt me really bad back in pre-school, all I wanted to do was be her friend and she played me. So I got Ty to help me become popular and he knew the real reason why behind it all. When I became this popular dude the girls couldn't keep their hands off. Imagine what a new look and an new accent would do to you? It changes a person, so I brush Ty off and rejected my sister. Pretty mess up right? I pray to god every day that it would stop, but it doesn't work for me.

Now Cece is going out with this guy Hayden on Saturday and he was right she does look beautiful without make up. I'm glad he saw what I see, but there only one room for one guy in Cece life and that will be me. I should've never made a bet with my sister twin. How am I going to prove her wrong? To show her that I'm not in love with Cece anymore. Maybe I can start being nicer to Cece and act like I can be cool with her and not have feelings for her. Yeah, that would work. I will just have to find out.

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

Thank god school was finally over, I need to get to Ty house fast and tell him about this little scandal I got going on between Gunther and Cece. He is the only one I can trust with my secrets and he would understand why I did it to begin with. It not like we haven't talked about what going on between Gunther and Cece for a couple of years now, which we have been and that's why I felt more closer to Cece because I know she loves my brother as much as he loves her. Being in denial is a very common thing between these two and it needs to stop before both of them really gets hurt.

So here I am standing in front of Ty door, waiting for him to answer it for me.

"Hey babe!" he says, kissing me on the lips.

"Ty, we need to talk. It about my brother and Cece and just a few weeks ago I set up a bet between those two and they don't know that this is all a scam to get them to admit their feelings for each other-"

"Hold on, hold on, Tinka you have to slow down for me, baby. You know I can't understand when you talk fast like that, now take your time and breathe."

"Ok, remember how I told you about making friend with Cece?" I ask, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, and your friends with her now, so what about it?" he replies.

"I made a bet with Cece that she was in love with my brother twin and she won't find anyone else to fall for. She denied those allegations and I told her to bet money on it." I explain.

"Wait you made a bet with her? But how much?" he asks.

"$100 dollars a month and if she doesn't do it within six month's time the profit goes up to $200 dollars a month."

"What! Tinka that's a lot of money!" he shouts.

"I know, but I didn't ask for it right away every month. I wanted the money to bill up over the months if something didn't happen in the process and were both saving money for the person that wins the bet."

"And what happen if you lose the bet? You're going to give her all that money?"

"Don't worry I won't lose the bet, because I'm right and they're wrong. But that's not the only bet I made."

"Ah man, are you serious right now?" he asks.

"Yes and I made the same bet with Gunther. I bet that he was still in love with Cece and he will never get over her, but he denied those allegations."

"Well that a lot of money Tinka. What happens if they find out about your little scam?"

"They won't Ty, don't worry about it. I think you worry too much. I just want to see my brother happy you know? I know he not happy because every day I look at him, he looks like he hurting really bad inside. I know deep down inside he wants to be with her and he knows he was wrong for treating everybody badly. As for Cece, it so obvious that she a love sick kitten because she not a very good liar, she stinks up the place with her insecurities and it's just sickening." I say, with a smug look.

"I get it, you want Gunther and Cece to be together and live happily ever after? Like you and I of course." He says, smiling.

"Precisely yes! It sad, because my own brother doesn't even know we've been dating for over a year now."

"Well no one knows Tinka. We said we would keep it a secret into we felt we was ready to tell everyone." Ty explains.

"Well I think where ready now." I say, smiling.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Well of course I'm sure, I'm also sure about you helping me getting Gunther and Cece together." I say, quickly.

"What! Tinka you didn't say anything about me joining in on this war? You said you just wanted us to go public!"

"I know! I have my ways to get around that. Ty I need you to become friends with Gunther, so he can admit his feelings for Cece, better yet get him to break up with Danielle, what's her face. He will also find out we are dating now this has to be prefect." I explain.

"What if I say no?" he asks.

"Do you want to sleep with the goats for now on?" I ask him.

"Ding, ding, ding and becoming friends with Gunther it is." He says, changing his mind.

"Oh Ty, you made a funny." I say, laughing

"So does that mean I don't have to sleep with the goats anymore?" he asks, smiling.

"Hey you milk my goat and I will shave your sheep." I reply smiling.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me!" he shouts.

"Right back at you!" I reply with a wink.

* * *

(Cece P.O.V)

"Hey rocky have you seen Tinka today she wasn't at rehearsal?"

"Well I can see that Cece." Rocky says, then narrow her eyes at me.

"I was only concern, jeez. Maybe I should just call her and see if she ok." I say, dialing Tinka number.

"Hi you reach Tinka Hessenheffer, obviously you see I can't pick up the phone right now, so just leave a name and I number and I may get back to you soon as possible ciao."(Beep)

"Hey Tink, it's me Cece and I'm just calling to check up on you. Call my back when you get this, ok, later." I say, pushing the end button on my cellphone.

I was about to walk backstage but I bump into Gunther, so I try to turn around and walk the other way.

"Wait Cece! Can we talk?" he yells.

Did I just hear what I thought he said? Gunther Hessenheffer wants to talk to me?

So I turn back around to see what he want.

"Go ahead talk, I'm listening." I reply.

"I'm really sorry for the way I been treating you lately. You didn't deserve it and I want to be your friend and forget this ever happen." He explains.

I looked around real quick to see if this was a trick.

"Am I being punk'd?" I ask curious.

"No of course not, I really want to be your friend. Is that too much to ask?" he says, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, something is seriously wrong with you. Did you get hit on the head or something?"

"Ha, ha, ha-ha, ha, ha, mm, Cece you are too hilarious and I love sophisticated comedy."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Gunther Hessenheffer?"

"I'm right here bay-bee" he says, in a sexy tone of voice.

I bit my lip at this, should I really believe anything Gunther says right now? I will just have to find out.

"Ok, Gunther, I believe you, friends?" I say, throwing out my hand for him to shake.

"Friends!" he says, shaking it in return.

"So I will catch you later alright?" he says.

"Catch you later." I say, with a confuse smile.

Then he walked away in the other direction and I ran away to find Rocky.

"Rocky! We need to talk like right now." I say, walking over to her.

She was talking to Rolf and Hayden. I would talk to Hayden right now but this is kind of an emergency.

"Ok, be right back guys-"

She didn't get to finish because I pull her away.

"What! Why are you pulling me so hard?" she complains.

"It's about Gunther, I bump into him earlier, but he wasn't that same mean Gunther we always knew." I explain.

"So what was he then?" she asks.

"He was just different. Rocky he apologize to me today and said he wanted to be my friend."

"Oh my god, is the world coming to the end? Because this can't be true." She replies.

"Believe it Rocky and I told him I would give it a shot by letting us be friends, then we shook hand on it."

"Are you sure you're not being Punk'd?"

"Rocky I'm sure, I don't know how to be Gunther friend, because we always been enemies."

"Maybe this time he telling the truth. He probably is really sorry?" She says.

"No, Rocky really, I thought that what we been talking about for the last 5 minutes." I say, sarcastically.

"Technically it's only been 2 minutes." She says, with a small smile.

"Really Rocky, you want to joke around, at a time like this?"

"Ok, I'm listening." She replies.

"Good, what should I do now?" I ask.

"Be friends with him and see where it goes."

"Ok, I will give it a shot, but make sure you watch my back for me." I say.

"Good, by the way, we are double dating Saturday afternoon. Rolf, Hayden and I were just talking about it. Is that good for you?" she asks me.

"Yeah that's fine." I reply.

"Ok, cool, so let go talk with are future boyfriends!" She said excited, pulling me in there direction

"Ok, I'm coming!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys, I hope you like this chapter. This story will probably be up to 20 chapters long or more, it all depends on how it written. Review and tell me what you think. See you in two day tops. Peace!


	4. Planning a Love and War Fest

Chapter 4: Planning a Love and War Fest

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and it time for a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys I love then and keep them coming. I will start adding song lyrics to each chapter so enjoy.

* * *

_ Oh, tragedy has taken so many  
Love, lost cause. They all forgot who you were.  
And it scares me to think that I would choose  
My life over You  
Oh, my selfish heart divides me from You  
It tears us apart  
__ So tell me what is our ending?_

_ Will it be beautiful, so beautiful?_

_ Barlow Girl-Beautiful Ending_

(Cece P.O.V)

It was now a Friday afternoon and Rocky and I were at the mall shopping for outfits for are date tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon will be so awesome; I can't wait to finally go on a real date with a really cute guy that likes me for who I am. And as for Gunther, he been a lot nicer to me lately, but it still kind of scares me, ok maybe it scares me a whole lot. He just stand there and weaves to me with that big smile of his and those big blue sparkle eyes, it just "Creepy" but that what I love about his face. What am I saying? Stop Cece.

"Cece what are you doing?" Rocky asks.

"Oh nothing, just looking in the mirror. I'm so loving this outfit."

"You're right that is cute. So what do you think about mine?"

"I love it Rocky, you should so get it. Rolf is going to love you in that." I reply.

"Not as much as Hayden going to love you in that!" she replies like a song.

We stop what we were doing and turned around to look at each other.

"They are so going to love us!" We shout together.

It was so funny, because the cashier at the clothing store Rocky and I were at, stare at us with a smug look on her face. Because we were laughing pretty loud. But we didn't care what she thought about us, all we cared about was enjoying are girls afternoon out and no one is going to ruin that.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late I had to say goodbye to my snugly poo." Tinka says.

When Tinka meant by snugly poo she meant her boyfriend Ty. She told us all about how Ty and her we're dating for over a year now. I don't even know how they kept it a secret for a year and we never knew about it.

"I still can't believe you and my brother were dating for over a year now and right under our noses. You didn't even tell me." Rocky explains.

"Oh Rocky, some people got it and some people don't." Tinka replies.

"That doesn't explain how I didn't know!" Rocky says.

"Ok, what does it even matter, they are going out and I'm happy for them." I shout.

"Thank you Cece, now all you have to do is admit that you're in love with Gunther." Tinka says, smiling.

"Thanks Tink. Wait a minute, hey!" I shout again.

"I am not in love with Gunther!" I yell.

Ok Cece, say whatever you want to hide your pride." Tinka giggles.

"So did you ask Ty if he wanted to triple date with us?" Rocky asks.

"Of course and he said yes." Tinka says.

"Great this is going to be so fun." Rocky says, excited.

* * *

(Ty P.O.V)

"Hey Deuce!" I yell going into Crusty's.

"Hey, what sup man?" Deuce replies cleaning the tables.

"What are you and Dina doing tomorrow? You two want to go out on a date tomorrow with the rest of the gang?" I ask.

"Yeah sure that sound like a plan. Who else is going?" he asks.

"Well it me, Tinka, Rocky, Cece, Rolf, and Hayden." I reply.

"Yeah sure that would be cool. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah sure." I say.

"Ty what does Rocky see in Rolf?" Deuce asks.

"I don't know, he your friend. Hey! Wait a min now, are you feeling my sister?"

"Ah, no, Why would you say that?" he says, throwing on a fake smile and walking around the table.

"Deuce spill it, or else I will tell everybody you still sleep with the night light on at night."

"Ok, I like your sister and it been like that for a long time now ok. I just got so caught up in Dina these past couple of years that I forgot how much I miss your sister."

"Dang, that's mess up really mess up." I reply.

"Yeah I know." He says, taken a seat next to me.

"So you're not in love with Dina anymore?"

"I thought I was man, don't get me wrong Dina great but she not your sister and Rocky is a million times better." He says, day dreaming.

"Hey! That my sister you're talking about there!"

"I don't mean it like that. She beautiful, smart, tall, sweet and caring-"

"Alright that enough now!" I say, cutting him off.

"I get what you're saying man. But you need to be a man and tell these girls how you feel before it to later, like I did with Tinka." I say, smiling.

"What did you do with my sister?" Gunther says, from behind me.

I turned around to see where he was standing at.

"Hey Gunther what sup? You may it man, just the guy I wanted to see." I say, giving him a pound on the hand.

"Yeah I mate it, you said you needed to talk to me about something?" he asks.

"Yeah just a second Gunther." I say, turning back around to talk to Deuce.

"Deuce, I will call you later and give you the deeds for tomorrow and remember be a man." I say, giving him a pound good bye.

"Alright bro, later!" Deuce replies.

"What going on tomorrow?" Gunther asks.

"Gunther my man, let's sit down somewhere." I say, patting him on the back.

We took a seat at one of the table booths. Tinka and I plan to set everyone up on a date for Saturday afternoon. We plan it on the day Tinka got me to agree to become Gunther friend again and ever since then Gunther and I are doing just fine. We became friends again and he apologize for how he treated me a couple of years ago, which I took the apology ok, and plus I had no choice. Now he knows Tinka and I are dating and he cool with it.

"I was thinking, how about you bring you're girlfriend Danielle and come out with us on a double date tomorrow afternoon?" I ask him.

"Ok, who else is going?"

"Well it me, your sister, Deuce and Dina."

"Ok, that should be fun. Where are we meeting up at tomorrow?" he asks.

"Well first we are going to the movies to see that new Warm Bodies movie, and then afterwards we're going to Chili's." I explain.

"Ay, I love Chili's!" Gunther shouts rubbing his hands together.

"So are you in bro?" I ask curious.

"Count me in Ty." He replies.

"Ok, good! Now let eat. Waiter?" I yell, throwing my hand up.

Later on that day I met up with Tinka at the park. I think it was about 7 pm right about now, so where the hell is she? Then out of nowhere someone put their hands over my eyes. I just smiled because I knew exactly who it was.

"Guess who?" Tinka shouts.

"Is it Cece?" I guess.

"No!"

"Is it Rocky?"

"Double No!"

"Is it Ms. Jones?" I ask smiling.

"Hell to the No!" she yells, taking her hands off my eyes.

I chuckle a little because I knew it was her the whole time.

"Ty don't play with me like that, I am not Cece Mama." Tinka complains.

"Are you sure, you can past for a young Ms. Jones?" I ask, playing around.

"Ty stop playing around." She says, giggling.

"Alright I'll stop. Did you talk to the girls about the plans for the date tomorrow?"

"Yes I did, they know that we are meeting for a movie with the guys and then we are going to Chili's afterwards for dinner. But what they don't know is that you invited Deuce and Dina along with Gunther and Danielle." She says, then smirks.

"Yea I told Deuce and Gunther today and they are down with the plans. Deuce thinks that it just going to be me, you, Rocky, Cece, Rolf and Hayden, but what he doesn't know is that I invited Gunther and Danielle. As for Gunther he knows I invited Deuce and Dina but he doesn't know that the rest of the gang will be there as well." I explain.

"Ty that why I love you. You know how to get your way with people. You're a lot like me and that's why we are perfect for each other." She says, kissing me on the lips.

I deepen the kiss even more and she wraps her arms and my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist and pulling her into a warm embrace. She moan in between kisses, so I bite down on her button lip because her lips tasted so good.

"Mm, stop, we are outside in a public park." She says, pulling away from my embrace.

"What do you mean, you started it and I was enjoying it." I say, trying to pull her back into a kiss.

"Can't baby I have to go soon." She replies.

"Oh yeah Tinka, I meant to tell you. I found out some more dirt from someone else today."

"What do you mean?" she asks curious.

"I found out that Deuce has a crush on my sister and he's jealous of Rolf because she dating him."

"So what you're telling to me is, he never loved Dina to begin with?" she asks, then smirks.

"Yes indeed!" I reply.

"This is some juicy news you came upon. I have some news for you as well, Rocky also feels the same way and I think the only reason why she dating Rolf is to get over Deuce."

"Wow, so you want to get them together along with Gunther and Cece?"

"You are correct, but are main concern is Gunther and Cece, plus their money involve."

"So what do we have to do is get rid of Dina, Danielle, Rolf and Hayden?" I ask.

"Yup, but it might be a little harder than we thought." She replies.

"I know! We can have a spin the bottle game afterward at your house or we can go to the club and get them to dance with each other and maybe kiss."

"That sound like a good idea Ty, we just have to figure out which place is better for a break up a date." She says, laughing.

"This game you playing Tinka is starting a war between lovers."

"Ty I think you're talking about a love and war fest."

* * *

(Cece P.O.V)

"Hey Cece!" Hayden says, running over to me.

"Hey Hayden!"

"So we still on for tomorrow right?" he asks me.

"Yea of course." I reply back.

"So I heard you ladies want to go to see Warm Bodies and then go to Chili's afterwards?"

"Yup! Are you ok with that?" I ask.

"Oh yeah I'm digging the whole zombie falls in love with human girl thing." He replies laughing.

"Good because I been dying to see it since I read the book." I say, smiling.

"Oh yeah, and also I heard your friend Tinka was coming along with Rocky brother, that should be something, huh?" He says.

"Don't worry Ty is a cool big brother you guys got nothing to worry about."

"Good, then I look forward to are date tomorrow." he says, smiling.

"Good." I say, blushing.

"Anyways, I will see you tomorrow bye." He says, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

My face flush red now, I was totally surprise by the whole kiss thing it wasn't that bad.

"Catch you late Hayden!" I say, weaving goodbye.

I was a couple of blocks away from my apartment buildren now, I do enjoy my evening walks sometimes. It gives me time to think about things, and yes Cece jones does think about stuff, all the time. Then I realize I was being follow by a car I did recognize, then I narrow my eye's to see a BMW in back of me. I start to walk faster because I was scared that the person was trying to kidnap me.

"Cece!" a voice yells.

I know that voice from anywhere, it was Gunther, so then I turned around to see if it really was him and he pulls up beside me.

"Hi Gunther!"

"What are you doing walking late by yourself?" He asks me.

"My apartment is only 5 more blocks away and I love taken my evening walk sometimes."

"Not today hop in!" he says, not asking.

"Ok!" I said walking over to the passenger side then getting in his car.

"Gunther this is a really nice BMW you have here."

"Thank you it a 2014 BMW 3 series and my baby." He says, touching his steering wheel.

"Wait I though Danielle was your baby?" I ask.

"She my 4rd baby." he replies.

"So who the first?"

"That Cece you will never know." He says, throwing a smirk on his face.

"Ok!" I said turning red like the color of my hair.

"We are here!" he says, parking the car.

"Well thanks Gunther this means a lot to me." I say, smiling.

"No problem, just next time be careful ok?"

"I will later." I say, weaving goodbye.

"Oh yeah and Cece?"

"Yes!" I say, flipping my hair.

He just stare at me with his mouth open, and then shook it off real quick to speak.

"Never mind. I will talk to you in later." He says, driving off.

That was really weird of him, Gunther never acts like that around me. Oh well let me get in the house so I can get some beauty sleep for the big date tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all loved this chapter, I can't say like anymore because you guys love it. Anyways I gave you all a hint in this chapter about the after day festivities. Now the next chapter will be Call "The Date from Hell". But after that chapter I need every one opinion on what should they all do after their date. 1. Should they have a spin the bottle game with a little seven minutes in heaven? Or 2. Should they go to the club and have a dance battle, where Cece and Gunther will share a spot light dance and a big fight happens? Pick your Pick and I will be back in 2 days with the next chapter. Peace!


	5. The Date From Hell Part 1

Chapter 5: The Date from Hell Part 1

A/N: Hey there, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. Sorry I took a little longer to update this chapter but I only had time to work on my other 2 stories yesterday. Here is part one of "The Date from Hell" and by the way the theme for next chapter will be 7 minutes of heaven and dance battle. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Stranger I've known you for so long  
I found you lost with a compass in the fog  
Stranger you know me too much  
Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you

Humming Hallelujah in the dark  
Whispered poems leave you to be  
Humming Hallelujah in the night  
The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Kate Costello- Stranger

It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was getting ready for my big date at 2pm. I look at my alarm clock real quick and it said 1:50 pm, that mean Hayden will be here in 10 minutes. At that moment I heard the doorbell rang, but Flynn was already ahead of the game like he always is.

"I got it Cece!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

I was putting on my cherry-flavor lip-gloss. If I wanted to look good tonight for Hayden I have to smell good and taste good too.

"Cece, Rocky is here!" Flynn yells, once more.

"I'm coming!" I reply.

"I grab my black purse and walked out my of bedroom door. I was wearing a red shoulder list dress that stop just above my mid, thigh and I had a black shirt sleeve sweater on, with a pair of red stilettos and I looked hot. When I walked outside my room I saw Rocky in a sexy blue dress similar to mine. But her shirt sleeve was white and her shoes were blue.

"Hey, hey, hey, oh my god Cece you look hot." Rocky says.

"Thanks Rocky you look hot too."

"Yeah I know right, thank you." She smiles, then flips her hair.

"Did you get in touch with Tinka?" I ask her.

"Yeah she said she would meet us at the movie theater at 230 pm." Rocky says, looking at her watch.

"Your actually wearing that watch with that outfit?"

"Cece of course I am I left my phone in the house today." She explains.

"But it doesn't match" I reply.

Rocky just shook her head when I said that. Out of nowhere the doorbell rang, so I peek through the peek hole and there they were, Hayden and Rolf.

"Oh my god, they are hear!" I says, jumping up for joy.

"Well open the door then." Rocky shouts.

"Ok, ok. I'm going!" I says throwing my hair back real fast and opening the door.

"Hey girls, wow, you two just take my breath away?" Hayden says.

"Yeah you two look beautiful, especially you Rocky." Rolf says, walking up to Rocky.

"Oh yeah!" Rocky says, giggling.

"Cece you look gorgeous, I must be the luckiest guy right now." Hayden explains.

I turned red when he said that, I never had a guy tell me how beautiful I am, so this was like a big surprise to me.

"Shall we go?" he says, throwing out his arm for me to take.

"We shall!" I say, taken his arm.

"Hold on a second, as the man of the house I want her home by 10 pm and no funny business mister." Flynn says, poke in Hayden chest.

"Alright little, man I got it." he replies.

"Good!" Flynn says, smiling.

"Goodnight Flynn!" I shout walking out the front door.

We arrive at the movies theater, exactly 5 minutes before 2:30pm. we got tickets to see Warm Bodies at 2:50 pm, and I couldn't wait to see it.

"Well hello ladies!" Tinka says.

"Hey Tink you look nice and so do you Ty." I say.

"Thank you! You don't look bad yourself and you to as well Rocky." Tinka replies.

"Thanks Tinka!" Rocky says.

"So sis, aren't you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Ty says, talking to Rocky.

"Oh yeah, Rolf this is Ty my brother and Ty this is Rolf and his brother Hayden." I say, shaking both guys' hands.

"Tinka I have to say you are the only female I know that can pull off a sparkle cheetah print pink dress like that." I explain.

"Yes I know, not everyone can be unfortunate as I am." she says, fluffing her hair.

"The show starts at 2:50 guys, shouldn't we like go in now?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah we should." Rolf says, looking at his watch.

"Bro I don't even know why you looking at that thing, I bought my cellphone with me." Hayden says.

"But this is a date and I didn't want any interruption from my date with Rocky?" Rolf says, smiling at Rocky.

"Oh, stop it!" Rocky says, smiling.

"Are you two geeks done now because I would like to go watch the movie?" I explain.

"Wait we can't leave yet, I invited Deuce and Dina." Ty yells.

"You invited Deuce and Dina? Why would you do that Ty?" Rocky asks.

"What does it matter if they come or not, they are your friends too, Rocky." He explains.

"Yeah Rocky it not a big deal, the more the merrier." I say, throwing my arm around her.

"I'm glad you said that because I also invited Gunther and Danielle." Ty says looking around.

"You what!" Rocky and I shout at the same time.

I looked in Tinka direction, she had to plan this.

"Tinka you plan this didn't you?" I say, walking over to her.

"Oh Cece whatever do you mean? Why would I do something like that? Besides this was all Ty doing." she says, with a smirk on her face

"Yeah sure and I'm the magic pumpkin." I says, sarcastically.

"Cece, so what if they are coming. You're with me and we are going to have a good time?" Hayden says, throwing his arms around me.

"I guess you're right." I say a little upset.

"We're here!" deuce yells.

"Hey Deuce and Dina!" we say at once.

"Wow, girls, you all look great, especially you Rocky." Deuce says, looking in Rocky direction.

"Deucie we have to go get are tickets." Dina says, getting a little jealous.

"Ok, we will be right back guys." They say, walking over to the ticket booth.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this right now?" Gunther says walking, over to us with Danielle on his arm.

Gunther looked at me with this sparkles in his eyes, I never seen this side of him before. Why was he staring at me like that, was there something on my face? On the other hand, Danielle had the look up disguised on her face.

"Ill, Gunther why are they all here?" she asks him with a smug look.

"Well you're not exactly a walk in the park either." I blurt out.

Everyone just looks at me, when I say those few words.

"What! Why are you all staring at me? She really isn't all that." I reply.

Ty try to break the tension in the room between all of us.

"Gunther, you made it!" Ty shouts, patting Gunther on the back.

"Ty, can I talk to you in private please." He says, pulling Ty arm.

Gunther looked at me once more before he walks off in the distance with Ty.

"Ty, you didn't tell me that you invited Cece, Rocky and there dates?" he says.

"I didn't know they were coming Tinka invited them. Why does it matter, you're cool with them now aren't you?" Ty asks me.

"Yeah, I just don't want Danielle to feel weird around them." He explains.

"Look she won't! We are all here to have a good time." Ty say.

"Yeah I guess you're right?" Gunther agreed.

"Alright so let's go watch this movie!" Ty suggest.

That's when Gunther and Ty walked back to where everyone was standing.

"Gunther, when did you get here?" Deuce ask.

"Just a few minutes ago." He replies.

"I hate two break it to you all, but the movie starts in 5 minutes." Tinka explains.

So we all head into the theater so we could watch the love and thriller movie "Warm Bodies". I sat down next to Hayden, Rocky and Rolf sat on the other side of Hayden, Deuce and Dina sat on the other side of Rocky and Tinka and Ty sat on the same side as me but leaving 2 empty seat open next to me.

"Tinka, sit next to me." I whisper trying to get her attention.

"Sorry I can't hear you over the sound of this loud movie." She replies.

That's when Gunther and Danielle appeared with a large popcorn and two sodas.

I was getting really upset right now. Then Gunther and Denielle came into the theater.

"Oh, good Danielle come sit next to me!" Tinka shouts.

Why that little sneak, Tinka did this on purpose. She left one open seat next to me and which that only leaves on person left which was Gunther. There for, Gunther sat next to me and he had a smirk on his face. I look away because a blush appears on my face and I didn't want him to see it.

"Hey Cece, are you having a good time?" he asks, with a pleasant smile.

"Yes i am Gunther and yourself?"

"Of course i am gorgeous." He says, looking at me up and down then back at the movie screen.

That's weird; Gunther never talks to me like that. Does this mean he like what he sees? Or maybe I'm only seeing thing.

"I'm having a wonderful time Cece." Hayden whispers in my ear.

"Me to Hayden, me too." I says, holding his hand.

Gunther looks at Hayden and me holding each other hand, so he grabs Danielle hand as well.

The movie was going really good so far, but every now and then, Gunther would look at me. You want to know how I knew that? Because I can feel his eyes on me sometimes. So I looked his way and he turned back to the movie. Hayden put his arm around me now and I don't think Gunther appreciate that, so he squeezes Danielle hand really tight.

"Ouch, Gunther you're hurting me!" Danielle whispers.

"Sorry bay-bee!" he says, a little upset.

There was a scene in the movie that was pretty scary, so I jump in surprise along with everyone else and I grab Gunther hand and squeeze it. I think Gunther was a little surprise by the grip holding, but he started to rub his thumb on my hand. I looked at him and he looked at me and I think we had a little moment because we just blush at each other.

"Gunther what are you doing?" Danielle whispers.

I think she got Hayden attention to, because he looked at Gunther and me.

"Nothing Danielle she just had something on her hand, my bad." He says, removing his hand away.

Hayden pulled me closer into him, and I think I heard Tinka chuckle from the end of the role. Tinka is so dead when I get out of this movie theaters, this is turning out to be the date from hell and we have a long way to go.

* * *

After the movie was finally finished, we all headed to Chili's for dinner. When we got there I realize that we had to get a big table for 10 people.

"Table for ten please!" Tinka says.

"Ms. it will be a 15 minute wait." The hostess explains.

"Fine by me!" Tinka reply.

"Cece what wrong?" Rocky asks me.

"Come with me to the bathroom, we need to talk." I say, pulling her away.

When we made it to the bathroom I close the door behind us, I didn't want anyone to hear what I was about to say.

"I held Gunther hand." I blurt out.

"You did, but how? Hayden had his arm around you the whole time."

"I know but there was a really scary part in the movie and I grab the closes thing to me and that was Gunther hand. Get this he held my hand even harder, but in a good way. He was rubbing his thumb on my hand."

"Oh my god, call me crazy but I think he actually like you!" Rocky shouts.

"Shh, keep it down Rocky I don't want anyone to hear us."

"Sorry I just get a little excited sometimes, but go on."

"Then he looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes of his. It felt like he-he-"

"He fancy you." she says.

"Yeah, wait a minute. What does fancy even mean?"

"Fancy can mean a lot of things, but most people use it in a way of having strong feelings for somebody else." She explains.

So you're saying he in love with me. Man this is going to be harder than I thought, I will not lose the bet Tinka and I made."

"Wait a minute you made a bet with Tinka? Ha, ha, ha. Man Cece you're digging your grave early."

"It not funny Rocky, I made a bet that I wasn't in love with Gunther, and I would fall in love with someone else and she bet that i was in love with gunther and i won't fall for anyone else. I will prove her wrong one way or another."

"I'm so sorry Cece, but you should've never made a bet that you know you can't win. You got yourself into this, now get yourself out."

"But I can't let her win Rocky, this is a big thing for me, Will you help me get over Gunther?"

"What! How can you ask me that? I am not helping you break out of your love for Gunther. Besides you two would look great together."

"But Rocky I don't want to be in love with him, I want to have feelings for Hayden.

"Why? Just because you have in lot in common with the guy, doesn't mean you're meant to be with him. you know what I think, I think you need to grow up!" she shouts.

"You know what, some type of friend you are. I ask you to help me with one thing and you can't even do that." I shout back.

"You help me? I'm sorry to break it to you Cece, but even know I'm dating Rolf, at least I have the decency to admit that I'm still in love with Deuce and my feelings isn't going anywhere." She reply.

"Whatever Rocky! I'm tired of your mouth all the time. You think you know everything because you're smarter than me, well I done!"

"Ditto, i'm done with you too!" she shouts back.

"Well Double ditto!" I yell.

"Hey guys what taking so long? Are table ready." Dina says, coming into the bathroom.

"I was just leaving Dina." Rocky says walking out of the bathroom.

"I will be out in a minute Dina." I explain.

"Ok!" she said closing the door.

I walked over to the mirror to fix up my make-up a little bit. Maybe she right, I will probably never get over Gunther. No matter how much I try his heart will stay with me.

Then Danielle walk into the bathroom, she had a smug look on her face as always and walks up to the mirror beside me.

"You had fun holding my man hand Cece?" Danielle asks.

"For you information Danielle I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident."

"Whatever you say Cece, but the next time I catch you touching or even looking at my man, we are going to have some serious problems." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think I'm really scared of you Danielle? If it wasn't for me hurting Gunther feelings in the past, you wouldn't have a great guy like Gunther and he would be with me right now. So all this talk about stealing someone else's man is a bunch of nothing, because I could have him if I wanted to right now." I explain.

She had her mouth open now, she look like a frog ready to catch flies.

"By the way close your mouth, you'll catch flies like that." I say, looking back at the mirror.

At that moment she push me, so I push her back. We were about to fight but Tinka came into the bathroom.

"What taken you girls so long? Guy's please don't fight, today was supposed to be fun." She says, getting in between Danielle and me.

"She started it!" I yell.

"Well she needs to keep her hands off my man!" Danielle yells back.

"Girls, girls, we are young ladies and we shouldn't be fighting in a public bathroom. Let's forget this all happen and enjoy are date." Tinka says, smiling.

"Whatever you say Tinka, just keep this home-wrecker away then" Danielle says, about to walk out the bathroom.

"I got your home-wrecker" I say, trying to grab her hair.

"Cece, Cece, relax your acting crazy. What happen?" she says, holding me back.

"Just leave me alone Tinka, you plan this all along. This is the worst date I ever had." I say, walking out of the bathroom.

I walk over to my table and Tinka follow suit, I really didn't want to talk to any of the girls right now, all except for Dina because she didn't do anything. When I sat down at the Table Hayden and Gunther gave me a worry look, so I sat next to Hayden and looked away from Gunther.

"Alright you guys, let's order, I'm hungry!" Ty says, breaking the bad vibe.

Everybody looks at their menu's waiting for the waitress to take our order.

"Cece is everything ok?" Hayden whispers.

"No I will tell you later." I explain.

"Ok, no problem." He replies.

Gunther kept looking at me every now and then; I tried to keep my eyes off him at dinner, because I really didn't want to a fight to start up again. Mostly everyone at the table was quiet, all except Tinka and Ty, Deuce and Dina.

"So what are we doing after this guys?" Deuce asks.

"Nothing I'm going home." Rocky says.

"We can't go home yet, the night is still young, let's have some fun." He explains.

"Fun sound like a good idea Deuce good job, let's all go to my family condo afterwards. We can drink and play seven minute in heaven." Tinka explains.

"That sound like a good idea baby." Ty says, eating his ribs.

"Sound like a plan, I'm down. Hayden and Rolf are you two down?" Deuce asks.

"Yeah we down!" they both say at the same time.

"Gunther and Danielle are you two down?"

"You know what, count us in." Gunther says.

"What about you Rocky, you rather stay home on a Saturday night, or would you rather have a good time with us?" Deuce ask.

"I guess I can go." Rocky reply.

"What about you Cece, you in?"

"I don't know about that guys, I think I want to just go home." I explain.

"Oh come on party pooper. Are you to scare your Mama might catch you doing something badly?" Tinka says, being sarcastic.

"You know what Deuce, count me in." I reply.

"Good, so we're doing this then?" He asks.

"Yeah Deuce that's what it looks like." Ty says.

I had a feeling this was going to be along night. However, when I looked up from my plate of ribs, at that moment Gunther and I share a glance. He smiled at me then looked back at his plate of food. I smiled as well and drank some of my soda. Maybe tonight won't be the date from hell after all.

* * *

A/N: That's it for today guys, part 2 will be up tomorrow. I hope you like so review and tell me what you think, peace!


	6. The Date From Hell Part 2

Chapter 6: The Date from Hell Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I truly loved them. Here is the next chapter I can't have you all waiting, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
my hands, they're strong. But my knees were far too weak;  
to stand in your arms, without falling to your feet

but there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
and the games you play, you would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

Adele- Set Fire to the Rain

(Cece P.O.V)

Later on that evening after dinner everyone was heading to Gunther and Tinka house for a little drinking and a party game called "Seven Minutes in Heaven". I got in the car with Rocky and our dates Hayden and Rolf. But at the moment Rocky and I weren't speaking, so there was completely silent in the car between us.

"You're not going to talk to your best friend Cece?" Hayden asks whispering in my ear.

"No! Defiantly not! Not into she apologizes for always trying to make me look stupid." I explain to him.

"Like wise Cece, like wise!" Rocky says, to me looking through her front view mirror.

"Look I don't think I was talking to you Raquel." I say, in a rude tone.

"Oh, we're on a first to name bases anymore? Ok, Cecilia if you don't like what I have to say, then you can walk the rest of the way to Tinka house, because this is My Car!" she shouts.

"Rocky relax, Cece didn't mean any harm, and you too are best friends." Rolf explains.

"No! It ok Rolf, I see where we stands. So stop the car! I can walk the rest of the way to Tinka house." I say, looking at her up and down.

Rocky stop the car at a quick stop and I hit my head on the back of Rolf seat.

"Ouch!" I say, holding my head and getting out of car.

"Wait Cece, I will walk with you!" Hayden yells getting out of the car behind me.

Then Rocky drove off in so much rage, I careless because she pissed me off alright now.

"Cece how far is Tinka house away from here?" Hayden asks.

"A couple of blocks, that's why I got out of the car, you don't think I would leave that easy do you?" I explain.

"Yeah, Cece you two are best friends and there is no reason why you two should be fighting like that."

"I understand that Hayden but she makes me feel like I'm below her. I understand that she smarter than me, but if I put my mind to it, I could be the same as her, but I chose not to.

"Yeah! That's like Rolf and I even know we're twins, we don't always get along. He thinks he's better than me at a lot of stuff mostly when we're at home, but I don't care because I love the way I am."

"Yeah? Do you have to deal with it every second of the day?" I ask.

"Yea exactly!" he shouts.

"You two need a ride up the block?" Gunther ask rolling his passenger side window down to his car.

Yeah sure, let's go Hayden." I say, pulling him into the car.

We made it to Gunther condo less than 2 minutes. Gunther parks his car in the parking lot and we all get out of the car. We all walked inside the building, and then got on the elevator. There was silent between all of us, on the way up to his apartment. I looked up from the ground in Gunther direction and he was staring at me the whole time, I wonder why he keeps looking at me like that, or what going on through that blond head of his?

"We made it to his condo less than 1 minute, and then walked out of the elevator, that led into his apartment.

"You all made it, what was taken you so long?" Tinka asks.

"Nothing, I saw Cece and Hayden walking, so I stop and gave them a ride." Gunther explains.

"Well ok! Let's play." Tinka shouts smiling.

We all sat around the living room, waiting to hear the rules from Ty.

"Ok, everybody the rules are, if you get pick by the person that spins the bottle, than you have to go in the closer with them for 7 minutes. I have the timer, so I will be timing you all. However, If I'm unable to time you, because I have to go in the closet myself, then I will pick someone else to do it. Now, after you've been in the closet for 7 minutes, the people that spin the bottle in the first place get to choose the person to go next. Rule number 1, you are allowed to make out with the person, even if you're in a relationship or not. No one will whole it against you, this is only a game. Rule number 2, Any gender can be picked to be in the closet, even if that means boy-boy or girl-girl. And Rule number 3, no Hanky Panky, no oral sex, and a matter of fact, no sex at all. If you do not go through with any of these rules, you will have to drink down a whole bottle of vodka or streak down the block with these on." He said showing us a pair of glittery thongs.

"What! we have to go streaking in those?" I ask, with my mouth open.

"Guy's I don't know about all of this." Rocky says, shaky.

"My type of game!" Deuce says rubbing his hands together.

I look at everyone around the room, and everyone was smiling, all except Rocky and I. She looks at me real quick with worry, than look away.

"Ok, Let the game begin!" Tinka says, with a smirk on her face.

"Alright Rocky you go first. Spin the bottle, since you're the scared one." Ty says.

"What! Why me?" she asks.

"Because you're scared." He explains.

"What if I say no?"

"Then drink all of this down." He says, showing her a bottle of vodka.

"On second thought I rather spin the bottle." She says, grabbing the bottle and spins it.

It spins around really fast, but then it lands on Dina, and Rocky looked up smiling.

"Come on Dina let's go talk." Rocky says going into the closet and Dina right behind her.

"You got seven minutes, remember no hanky panky!" Ty shouts.

"Ty shut up!" Rocky yells from in the closet.

The game when on for a while and everyone had their chance so far. Every time a round came up everyone drank a shot of vodka and I was already feeling a tipsy, I could even see straight.

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

I was having a blast so far, and I also had my first drink. Although, it would've been more fun if Cece and I we're speaking. I don't like us being mad at each other for too long. I mean, I know I could be an know it all sometimes, but I don't do it to hurt her feelings and make it seem like I'm a better person then her. Cece is my equal and I'm glad to call her my best friend, but I will not get in the middle of her love for Gunther. Because if I did, what if she regrets not ever loving him again and then she would blame me for everything. That is why I'm staying out of her little bet she made with Tinka.

"Rocky you're up!" Tinka speaks.

"What, I thought Deuce spins the bottle?" I ask confuse.

"He already did and it lands on you." Ty says, with a smirk on his face.

Deuce looked really nerves, more nerves then I ever seen him before. Dina looked a little worried, but more like jealous if you ask me.

"Come on Rocky let's get this over with." He says, shaky.

I just nod, than we walked inside closet and closing the door behind us.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks me a little nerves.

"I don't know Deuce. I'm nerves because I'm with you alone in a closet." I say, giggling.

"Really, I'm nerves right now too. Matter of fact, I'm always get a little nerves around you." He says, blushing.

"Deuce why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I'm in love with you." He blurt out.

"You what?"

"Nothing just forgets I ever said anything." He says, looking away.

"Deuce do you know how happy this makes me. I'm in love with you to, and it been like this since we were little kids together. Only reason why I didn't say anything is because you are dating Dina and I thought you were in love-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Deuce cut me off with his lips on mouth. When I felt how good his lips felt on mine I deepen the kiss even more and wrap my arms around his neck, then he moved us against the wall. He groans in between kisses as I start to play with the back of his head. We didn't even break apart for air because it felt so good to be in his arms right now.

"Times up!" Ty screams.

That's when we broke apart for air, and we were breathing at a heavy pace.

"Ready to go outside?" he asks out of breath.

"Yes I am." I say, also out of breath.

So we fix ourselves up real quick, than walk outside of the closet. Cece had a smile on her face. She must of knew what really when on in there, that is why she my best friend because she knows me pretty well.

* * *

(Cece P.O.V)

The game when on another round before Dina picked me to spin the bottle next. So I spin the bottle really fast and it lands on my best friend Rocky. We both smile at each other and walked inside the closet.

"I'm sorry!" we both shout at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry Rocky, you were right about throwing you in the middle of my love drama." I explain.

"No, Cece, I should have never downgraded you like that, you are my best friend and I love you."

"Aw, I love you to Rocky!" I say, giving her a hug.

"Guess what?" she says.

"What?"

"Deuce and I made out in this closet. Come to find out he feels the same way about me." she explains.

"Oh my god, this is a great moment to remember." I say, excited.

"Yes I know." She shouts.

"Wait so, what going to happen with Dina and Rolf?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that. I really like Rolf, but we're too much alike and Dina she my friend but I can't help the way I feel about Deuce."

"Yeah this is going to be along night." I say.

"Yeah it is." She says, with a small smile.

"Times up!" Ty screams.

Rocky and I walks out of the closet arm to arm, with a big smile on are faces.

"Aw, you two kiss and made up?" Tinka says.

"Yeah we did!" we both said at the same time then look at each other.

"Cece, pick a person to go next." Hayden says.

"Ok, I pick Rolf." I shout.

Rolf when in the closet with Danielle and when he came out. Danielle was fixing her lip-gloss on her lips. "That little slut" I said to myself. She couldn't wait to get her hands on one of our dates. I looked over at Gunther to see if he was mad and he looked at his fingertips like they were more important than what was going on right now. How can he sit there and act like he didn't care at least a little bit about her?

"Gunther! Your turn." Rolf says.

So Gunther grabs the bottle and started to spin it, it when around and around and around again, one more time into it lands on me. He looks up at me with a hint of smile on his face; we got up, and then walk to the closet. When we got there, we closed the door behind us. We were quiet for a few seconds before I spoke.

"So are you enjoying your date today?" I ask him.

"It's alright, could have been better." He replies.

"What could have been better about it?"

"I don't know if you know this, but Danielle is not exactly what you call fun."

"Yea I can see that. But why would you date her for 3 years if you're not feeling her like that?"

"Jeez, I don't know Cece. I just think I was so used to this life by now, that I just ended up staying with her no matter how boring and a slut she is." He admits.

"Wow, Gunther, I don't know what to say."

"There nothing to say about it, this is my life and I'm ok with it." He says, with a serious look on his face.

"How can you say that? Gunther, you are worth more than that and there are other girls out there that can't wait to be with a guy like you. Look at you! You're hot, tall, handsome, and you have the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen." I say, finishing my speech.

At that moment Gunther grab my face and kisses me flat on the lips. I melt into his lips and wrap my arms around his neck, than he picked me up and wraps my legs around his waist. We were against a wall now, making out like there was no tomorrow. Then I started to bite down on his bottom lip, making him groan. He guided his tongue into my mouth and I follow suit. Then I started to moan as he started to leave trails of kisses down my neck and I held on to him tightly never wanting to let go.

"Times up!" Ty screams.

"We didn't even listen and continue to make out. If I kiss him any longer I think I would pass out on the floor, in all this pleasure. My body started to shake as he started to touch me all over and I didn't care what happens next. However, we didn't get to finish because there was a knock on the door."

"Hello! You Too! People, playing a game out here, finish what you started later because we don't have all night." Tinka says, giggling a little.

Oh my god, I forgot about the bet, I have to prove Tinka wrong and that is my main goal. So I fix myself up and walked out of the closet.

"It about time, you two finishes sucking each other faces off?" Tinka says, with a smirk on her face.

"Tinka it is only a game." I lie.

"Well if it only a game, why did you stay in the closet with Gunther over time?" Deuce asks.

I just looked at him, "Can we just continue the game please." I say, rolling my eyes.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

I can't believe I finally did it. I Gunther Hessenheffer made out with the girl of my dreams and I didn't even care. Her lips were 10 times better then Danielle's lips would ever be. Although, I can believe she thinks I'm hot, come to think about it, I'm not really shock. What's not to like about this? Now that I think about it, I can't be in the bet anymore, because I know I'm going to lose. I might as well give Tinka the $150 dollar's now, because it only bee months since we made the bet. I will prove to Cece that my love her is deep and I don't want to be with no one else but her. First I need to get rid of little miss popularity over here if I'm going to win my girl.

"Gunther you're up!" Ty says.

"Who spin the bottle?" I ask.

"Hayden did." He answers.

I looked over at Hayden and he had this look on his face like he wanted to kill me. So we got up from are seats and headed into the closet. When I closed the door behind us, Hayden spoke before I can even get any words out.

"Look Gunther, I'm going to make something very clear to you." He says, with venom in his voice.

"And was is that?" I ask not really caring.

"Stay away from Cece she is mine. All you ever did was made her life a living hell, and now when a new guy comes in her life, you feel like you got some competition. Now everything changes and you act like you care about her, when you really don't." Hayden explains.

"Competition? I don't see any competition around here, especially not with you. Cece was never yours to begin with and she always been mine, so get over it. I will get my girl back if it the last thing I do and there's nothing you can do about it." I say to him flat out.

"Oh really, there nothing I can do about it? But I'm sure my fist to your face can do something about it." He says.

"You're what-"

I didn't even get to finish because he punch me right in the eye knocking me to the floor, so I got up and punch him in the face and he fell straight back into a wall. Then he got up, I grab him and we started to tumble all over the floor fist fighting, grabbing each other and pulling.

"Do you guy's hear that?" Ty asks getting up.

"Yeah it sound like there fighting." Rolf agreed.

"Oh crap!" Deuce says, getting up as well.

All the guys ran to the door and swung it open, that's when Hayden and I came out tumbling. Then Hayden punches me again in the face. The girl's started to scream out loud. So I when after him and took him down to the ground and started punching him over and over again.

"Ty do something!" Tinka screams.

"Alright I'm going!" he says, trying to break us apart with the rest of the guys.

We wouldn't break free of each other hold, I was going to take Hayden down if this was the last thing I'll do.

"Gunther! Stop it!" Cece screams.

I look over to Cece and she had tears running down her cheek, I tried to stop and get up but Hayden took me down again. So Rolf put a grip around Hayden neck, trying to restrain him from fighting anymore and he got him off me.

"You calm!" he yells.

"Yeah I'm calm! Now get off me!" he says, trying to breathe.

Then Rolf finally let go of him as he fell to the ground. I was breathing heavy along with him. This is the worst night of my life, so then I looked over at Cece again and she looked at us in horror.

"My apologize Cece, you didn't need to see that." I say, trying to walk over to her.

She moves away from me, like she was scare. I never saw this side of her before.

"You stay away from me! The both of you!" she screams, then look at Hayden and at me again.

Then she ran to the elevator presses the Button, then she gets on it and Rocky ran after her getting on the elevator as well. I didn't start this fight and I sure didn't mean for it to happen in this way. I wish I could take everything back, because she is the love of my life and I won't give up on her. Even is this date did turn out to be "The Date From Hell".

* * *

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter, because I loved reading it and writing it for all of you to read. By the way I will save the club scene for another chapter, it will better that way. I need reviews and let me know what you think. More chapters to come and I will be back in a couple of day. Peace!


	7. Change of Plans

Chapter 7: Change of Plans

A/N: I'm back, I'm sorry I took a little longer guys, but I was enjoying my 4th of July yesterday. The reason why I didn't update last night is because some of you been complaining about my writing skills and a few grammar mistakes. Don't worry about that because I'm in the process of fixing them all and I know where my improvements need to be, so I'm trying. Thanks you for enjoying this story everybody, each and every one of you are great. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Opened up my heart, start to feel again.

Take another step, now I understand.

All the time I waited all my faded plans.

Every single tragedy was leading up to, someone that loves me like you.

In a world full of broken promises, you were my portrait of truth, and suddenly I confess.

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted, was you.

All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, all I ever needed, was you.

It took a little pain, to find what I believe in. All I ever needed was you.

Opened up my eyes, finally I'm seeing it.

All I ever wanted, all I ever needed was you.

Faith Hill- All I Ever Wanted

(Cece P.O.V)

It has been a couple of day since I talk to Gunther and Hayden. They been calling me all Sunday and trying to talk to me in school but I won't let them. To be honest, I kind of been avoiding Gunther and Hayden on purpose. Now, I know it really mess and I have to talk to them sooner or later. What really suck about all of this? I am in the middle of a love triangle now; I'm stuck between a bet and my heart. I also did over react, about the fight Between Gunther and Hayden, just to get away from my true feelings for Gunther. The kiss was amazing and I love Gunther with all my heart. As for Hayden, I really like him but no one will ever take Gunther place. Wait a minute, what am I saying? I can't be in love with Gunther. What about the bet I made with Tinka? Rocky was right, I am digging my own grave.

"Cece stop thinking so much, you're killing my vibe here!" Rocky yells.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rocky!" I say, practicing my dance moves.

"You know, they both keep looking over here at you. You're going to have to talk to them sometimes."

I look over at Gunther then Hayden, they really are looking at me and Rocky wasn't joking.

"What am I going to do about them Rocky? I never had two guys fight over me at once."

"I don't know Cece, but you better figure out something quick."

"Ok girls; get ready for your dance routines!" Gary shouts, as ran up on stage with the rest of the dancers.

"Hi! I am Gary Wild and this is Shake It Up! And here we are showing you, some of our best dance moves!"

After Gary finish speaking the camcorder, then it lands on us and we all start dancing to "Move like Magic." The dance routine when great so far, that was into Gunther and Hayden decides they want to get close to me.

"Cece are you still mad at me!" Gunther say, trying to dance and smile at the camcorder.

"Of course she isn't, Cece want nothing to do with you!" Hayden replies.

"Bug off Carter! I didn't think your name was Cece!"

"Whatever you say Hessenheffer, she doesn't care about you!"

"Can you guy's please stop." I say, trying to dance.

"If she doesn't care about me, then why did she kiss back?" Gunther asks.

Hayden looks at Gunther then at me, "Cece why did you kiss him back?"

"I can't take it anymore, I like the both of you but I just need my space right now!" I say, pushing Gunther out the way and running off stage.

"Cece, what are you doing?" Gary asks.

"I'm sorry Gary, but I can't be here right now. I have to get out of here-" I try to say, but I end up crying.

"Ok, go head, but this is the last time."

"Thanks Gary!" I say, grabbing my bag and then running out the studio.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

I can't stop thinking about Cece, I think about her all the time and now she's always in my dreams. It's gotten even worst, about the way I feel about this red head angel. I didn't start the fight with Hayden, and I would never do that just to hurt Cece feelings. I'm not a fighter, but when I get disrespect for someone else, I'm not afraid to take it there. I will get my girl back and I mean ever word of it, even if it means breaking up with Danielle, which I did break up with her. She wasn't happy about are break up. Three years of nothing going down the drain and I don't even care. All I care about is my red head princess, Cece Jones.

"Tinka there you are, I been looking for you everywhere!" I shout, walking into her room.

"I know I was at Ty house for the rest of the weekend, than today I decide I didn't want to go to school."

"Ok, about the bet-"

"Don't worry about the bet Gunther, I when too far." She says, cutting me off.

"No, you won fair and square, here the money I owe you." I say, passing her the money.

"$150 dollars, why thank you Gunther."

"It's no problem sister twin."

"You know what? All I try to do was get you and Cece to admit you both love each other, but I didn't mean for it to go this far and I just want to see you happy." She sobs.

"Tinka I am happy, I'm happy that you open up my eyes again and I'm also happy that I still may have a chance to be with her. You are the best sister any one can ever have Tinka and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

"Aw, Gunther, stop it! You're making me cry and I'm messing up my make-up."

"Don't cry sister twin. Let's do something tonight, ok?"

"Ok, Gunther let me fix up my make-up first." she says, walking out the room.

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

On Saturday night, I felt like the fight was my fault over a stupid bet I made with Gunther and Cece. All I ever wanted to do was get these two together so they can't live happy ever after, but I guess my try wasn't good enough because Gunther and Hayden got into a big fight. There was no doubt in my mind that this fight had something to do with Gunther and Cece making out in the closet on a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, so I when to Ty house for the weekend trying to avoid my brother and Cece because I didn't know how to face them.

_"This game was a disaster Ty, I can believe I let it get this far and I didn't mean for Gunther and Hayden to get into a fight over something that Cece and Gunther did." I said, walking into his room._

"_It's not your fought Tinka bell; I also had some part in this. You did ask me to help you and if it wasn't for my help, this whole thing wouldn't have got this far."_

"_Ty, I put you in the middle of this. I shouldn't have never got in the mix up of love between two in denial people and this was 60% my idea. Now we'll never know how Gunther and Cece feels about each other."_

"_Tinka baby, I hate to break it to you, but they made out in the closet for over ten minutes. How is that not progress? If you think about it, you've already won the bet." _

"_Your right, but I don't want to take their money anymore. It's not right for me to take their money like that; they don't even know what they want."_

"_So what are you going to do, just give up on the bet?" he asks._

"_Yes, I might, but I don't really know. I just can give up on them, not into the goat sings an old country classic."_

"_That's what I'm talking about Tinka, there my girl." He said, kissing me on the lips._

"_I love you Ty!"_

"_I love you too Tinka Bell."_

"_Let's get some shut eye, I'm __exhausted." I said, yawning._

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

I was worried about what happen to Cece, she just ran off and out of the studio. I ask Gary where she when? But all I got was "she needed some time alone, so I gave her the rest of the day off." Gary never gives a day off to just anybody, this must be really bad. Although, I did see Gunther and Hayden fighting over her again, it wasn't a physical fight but more like verbally. I look everywhere for her and she wasn't anywhere in sight. So I decided to make a visit at Deuce's job.

"Hey Deuce, have you seen Cece around?" I ask.

"No, is everything alright?"

"No it not, she ran out of dance rehearsal today because Gunther and Hayden got into another fight over her. But it wasn't a fist fight so don't worry."

"Man those two, can't even stand to even be in the same room as each other anymore." He explains.

"What do you mean? Gunther and Hayden or Gunther and Cece?" I ask curious.

"Gunther and Hayden, I didn't know anything about Gunther and Cece into the night of our game. They must really love each other, if Gunther willing to fight back over something Hayden did."

"How do you know if Hayden started the fight or not?" I ask.

"I just do ok, Gunther doesn't just fight. We may not be that close, but I knew him long enough to know he not a fighter only when he feels threaten. Plus, Rolf told me that Hayden has an anger problem and he is the only one that can control his brother. That guy has some serious issues and I just don't think he's good for Cece anymore."

"Thanks Deuce for that information, I have to tell Cece."

"It's no problem, just looking out for my friends."

"But anyways I should be going." I say to him, about to walk out.

"Rocky, I really do want to be with you. Dina and I are breaking up, we got into a huge fight over you today and I was wondering if you would give me a chance to be with you?"

"Yeah, sure Deuce, I would love that. Give me a call when you get off work, ok?"

"Alright, I will do that. See you later beautiful." He says, with a smirk.

"Later Deucie!" I reply walking out of the Crusty's.

* * *

(Cece P.O.V)

I was at the park, sitting on a bench by a pond. I've been here for over 3 hours and haven't move from this spot. I really don't want to do be in a bet anymore now that I think about it. I just want to be with Gunther, yes I said it. I, Cece Jones wants to be with Gunther Hessenheffer. I know you probably wondering, why the change of heart? Well, sitting on a bench for the past 3 hours gets you thinking that may, this is your destiny. I'm not in denial anymore, thank you god and I don't want to wait for my prince charming anymore because he always been there, I just never saw it before into now. However, I was listening to my I pod and this incredible song by Faith Hill came on called All I Ever Wanted. Her words spoke to me, and I'm not even ashamed to say I played the song over 31 times. I was listening to it so many times, I didn't realize the person sitting next to me, so I turn around to see who it was.

"Oh my gods Gunther don't scare me like that. When did you get here?" I say, taking off my beat headphones.

"I came to see if you were alright." He says, sincerely.

"How did you know I would be here? I always come here, when I want to be alone."

"Because I been following you for 5 years." He mumbles.

"You what!" I shout.

"I said because I've been following you for 5 years!" he shouts, then looks at me.

I was about to get up and leave but he grabs my arm.

"Wait Cece, please don't go! It hurts me every time you walk away from me." He says, then starts crying.

I sat back down and look at him crying; man I really do hurt him running away like that.

"Gunther I am so sorry, I didn't know it bother you so badly."

"It's ok, you also didn't know that I have feelings for you all these years either." He says, looking up at me.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Because my sister and I had a talk, for years I did nothing but hurt you and make your life miserable over something small that happen in pre-school and years you try to make it up to me but I wouldn't listen. I try to fight away my feels for you every day Cece but I can't do it anymore, I love you more than anybody and my family knows that." He says, getting down on one knee.

"Gunther what are you doing?" I ask, looking down at him.

He pulls out a ring box and then opens it up showing me a beautiful diamond ring and it was in the shape of a hearts. I let my tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say to him, this was just too much to take in.

"Cece Jones will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend, my princess and my life? I will be there for you and never leave your side. Will you take this promise ring and promise that you will never leave me again? Because I can't live one more second without you and I won't."

"Oh, Gunther (Sob), yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

Then he put the ring on my finger, picks me up, hugs me and then spins me around in circles. I giggle, in excitement because I was so happy to be Gunther girlfriend. Once he stops spinning me around, we look at each other in the eyes for a while.

"I love you douchebag." I comment.

"I love you to Bay-bee." He replies, kissing me on the lips.

We were making out for a while that night in the park, but we didn't realize that there was somebody watching us, someone that didn't appreciate Gunther trying to win my heart back and some one that didn't like where this was all going? That person was no other then Hayden Carter and he had a plan to break us apart.

* * *

A/N: That is it for not, I hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come. Hayden Carter is now the bad guy in disguise. He won't seem like it, but he has plans. More great fun coming up in this story and more rival are being made. Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon. Peace!


	8. A Happy Ending?

Chapter 8: A Happy Ending?

A/N: Thanks guy's for all your reviews, I love them. As you see I'm getting better at my written and fixing my grammar mistake and changing my past tense to present tense. I think you can all really understand now, anyways here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us  
I am terrified to love for the first time  
Can you see that I'm bound in chains?  
I've finally found my way

I am bound to you  
I am bound to you

Christina Aguilera- Bound to you

That next morning, Gunther decided we should go to school together, so he came to pick me up at my apartment. I am so glad that Gunther and I can finally be together and stop trying to make each other miserable. I love him with all my heart and nothing going to change that. Oh my god, I forgot all about Hayden, what am I going to tell him when I see him today? Maybe I should just tell him the truth and maybe he will probably understand me, yeah that could work.

Gunther arrives, at my house around 7 am, and I couldn't wait to give him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey Gunther!" I say, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, bay-bee, I was missing you all night." He says, driving off.

"So are we sit in together at lunch today, or are you sit in with your friends?" I ask.

"Well I really don't want to deal with my ex-girlfriend right now, so I guess I'll sit in with you today."

"Good I like the sound of that. Oh, by the way, I have to explain to Hayden that we are a couple now. I just hope he doesn't take it so hard."

"You don't need to explain yourself to that jerk, he made it very clearly that he likes you and he wants to be with you, so what is there to talk about?"

"I don't know Gunther; I just don't want him to be mad at me because I choose you over him. I have to give him a good reason; I don't want to leave it off, at a bad note."

"Ok, do whatever makes you happy. I will always be here to support you my little cookie." He says, than smirks at me.

"Aw, Gunther how sweet, I knew you would understand." I sign, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We made it to school with in the next 20 minutes. Gunther and I when inside the school, hand by hand down the corridor. The whole school population stares at us in surprise, they couldn't believe that we put are differences to the side and finally became a couple, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Then I saw Hayden at his locker, so I walk over to him so we can speak.

"Hey Hayden, how are you doing?" I ask.

He closes his locker and looks at me.

"Hey Cece, you're doing better today, what gives?" he asks, with a fake smile on his face.

"Nothing much, Hayden we need to talk about us."

"Ok, sure what about us?"

"Well you see, I had a long chat with Gunther yesterday and then I realize that I'm in love with him and I wanted to be with him all along. Now Gunther and I are officially a couple because I found out he feels the same way. Now, Don't get me wrong Hayden, I really do like you and I wanted to be with you because I thought it was the right thing to do, but my heart is telling me otherwise. That's why it was so hard for me to tell you this, because I thought you would hate me after this and never want to speak to me again, I really do care about you Hayden just not in that way." I say, sadly.

Hayden looks at me for a few seconds before he answers me back.

"That's cool Cece, don't worry about it. I will give over it sooner or later, I'm just glad that your happy and if you want to be with that jerk- I mean Gunther, then it fine by me. As long as we could still be friends and hang out." He says, with a smile on his face.

"Aw, thanks Hayden this means a lot to me. I am really glad you understand." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a big hug.

Of course he returns the hug and pulls me into a warm embrace. I didn't realize how tight he was holding me and he smelled the scent my hair. That when we finally pull apart from each other.

"Anyways Cece, I have to get to Math class, see you later at lunch." He says, weaving to me goodbye.

"Bye Hayden!" I shout, as he walks away.

That was too easy letting Hayden down like that. I wonder why he was so calm about this. Did something good happen to him last night? All I know is I'm glad we can just be friends.

"Hey there, Cece." Tinka says, walking over to me.

"Hey Tink, I was just about to look for you." I say, pulling money out of my pocket.

"What is this for?" she asks, as I put the $150 dollars in her hand.

"That is the money I owe you from the bet."

"Oh, yeah, duh I totally forgot." She lies.

"You knew about the ring last night because you help Gunther pick it out for me." I say, catching her in a lie.

"Yes you caught me, I'm just happy you two are finally together."

"Yes, I'm happy to Tinka and this is all because of you."

"Aw, Cece stop it, I had enough crying for one weekend. Although can I just say that I did tell you so." She says, with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, you did. I was just trying to hide my feelings from him, because I didn't want to get hurt."

"I understand Cece. So I see Hayden is cool about you and Gunther dating?"

"Yes, he is and I'm happy about that. Although, he seems a little too calm about it."

"I don't know, maybe he had a long talk with Rolf." Tinka replies.

"I don't know, maybe Tinka."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky shouts, walking over to us with Deuce by the hand."

"Hey Cece and Tinka?" Deuce shots.

"I can't believe, I'm seeing this right now." I say.

"Are you two finally dating?" Tinka asks.

"Why yes we are, right Deuce?" Rocky says, looking at him.

"Yes we are baby!" he replies.

"So what happens with Dina, is she ok about this?" I ask curious.

"Yeah, don't want your old girlfriend and your new girlfriend beefing with each other." Tinka says.

"Yeah we broke up this past weekend. I realize that I really wanted to be with Rocky, so Rocky and I had a long talk-"

"And now we are officially together." She says, cutting him off.

"You two are not the only ones that made it official." I say, showing her my promise ring.

"Oh my god, that is gorgeous! But who could have bought you something so expensive like that?" she asks.

"Take a wild Guess?" I say, with a big grin on my face.

"Oh my god, Gunther, Gunther bought you that? So that means you two are finally official!" she yells in excitement.

I just nod, and smile.

"So you two are finally together? It about freaking time. So how is Hayden dealing with this?" Deuce asks.

"Hey actually took it pretty well." I explain.

They all just look at me in surprise; I guess they weren't expecting that.

"That's good to know." Deuce says.

"I knew it, I knew you two were together!" Dina shouts walking over to Rocky and Deuce.

"Dina, wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Deuce asks, confuses.

"You and Rocky, don't act like you didn't know! You broke up with me because you wanted to be with this slut!" she screams, getting everybody's attention now.

"Excuse me who are you calling a slut?" Rocky yells getting in Dina face.

"Hold on baby, I got this and don't worry." Deuce yells getting in front of Rocky.

"What do you have to say about yourself Deucie?" Dina yells.

"Nothing, you knew we were falling apart Dina. Why are you trying to make a scene in front of all these people. You knew that I always had feelings for Rocky!" he explains.

"Feelings, feelings, Deuce you dated me for 3 years, how was I supposed to know that you were still in love with this know it all." She says, sizing Rocky.

"Dina we had a good run, but I can't be with you anymore because I love her!" he says, talking about Rocky.

That's when Dina walks over to him and slaps him right across the face. Rocky got mad then got in Dina face.

"Now I know, you did not just smack Deuce? That was totally un-called for!" Rocky shouts.

"Get out of my face Rocky before I slap you too. Better yet, maybe I should slap you." Dina says, then slapping Rocky straight in the face.

Of course Rocky slaps her back and they end up getting into a huge fight. Pulling each other hair and then taken each other down to the floor. Tinka and I look at each other then try to break them apart. I grab Rocky and Tinka grabs Dina, man these girls would not let go of each other.

"Rocky let go!" I yell, trying to pull her off Dina.

"Jeez, this chick is heavy!" Tinka yells, trying to pull Dina.

Then Deuce come back into reality and helps me pull Rocky off of Dina.

"Cece and Deuce let go of me, now!" she screams.

"No!" we both yell at the same time.

"Rocky Blue and Dina Garcia, my office now!" Principal Rabinoff yells, coming into the corridor.

At that point I let Rocky go, and Tinka let Dina go. Then they both follow the Principal to his office, but then Dina, turns around to look at Deuce real quick.

"This is not over Deuce." Dina says, with venom in her voice, then walks away.

I feel bad for Rocky, not once in her like has she ever gotten into trouble before. Now she will get a week of Suspension for fighting. I hope her parents don't get to mad at her because Dina started the fight first. I'm going to really miss her for the rest of the week at school.

* * *

Later on that day Rocky parents came and got her from school, they wasn't too mad because Rocky is a good student, but they were upset about it going on her Permanent record. I feel bad for her she doesn't deserve this.

Around lunch time, we were all sit in around the lunch table. That's all except for Rolf and Hayden, Rolf was sit in with Gunther ex-girlfriend Danielle and they were getting a little too close.

"I can't believe this, that was bound to happen." I say looking over at Danielle and Rolf.

"What can I say, she like blonds. As long as she out of my hair, then I'm good." Gunther says smiling.

"I can't believe I let the fight happen this morning. Rocky didn't deserve a suspension." Deuce says, putting his head in his hands.

"Deuce, I'm pretty sure Rocky will be alright, it not like she going to die and never come back." Tinka explains.

"It's not even about that Tinka, he just upset that he let his girlfriend get into a fight." I explain.

"Cece you're right, Deuce you did mess it up for her big time buddy. You should be a shame of yourself, shame on you!" Tinka says.

"I know, let me get out of here. There is only so much I can take right now, bye guys." Deuce says, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Bye Deuce!" we all shout at once.

"Man, I feel bad for him." I say.

"I don't, he deserve it!" Tinka says

Gunther narrows his eyes at Tinka.

"Tinka, why would you say that?" Gunther asks.

"Because, he should have never waited 3 years to break up with Dina to get with Rocky. I would be upset too, let Ty thinks twice about doing that to me. I will cut off his head and feed it to the goats." Tinka says.

"Yeah I understand what you're saying. Wait a min, where is Hayden? He said he would meet us at lunch, but he's nowhere to be found." I say, looking around.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to see my stinking face ever again." Gunther says, sarcastically.

"Gunther I'm pretty sure that's not the problem." I explain, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say bay-bee!" Gunther says, in a sexy tone.

"Let me ask Rolf. Rolf!" Tinka yells.

Rolf gets up out of his seat and walks over to us.

"Hey guy's what sups?" Rolf asks.

"Where is your twin brother Hayden?" Tinka asks.

"To be honest, I don't even know, but he did tell me he would see me at lunch." Rolf explains.

"Wow, that's weird, Hayden never misses a meal for anybody." I comment.

"Yeah I know, this is a big surprise for me too." Rolf says.

"Ok, thanks Rolf for the helpful information." Tinka says, gracefully.

"No problem, see you at work guys!" he says, weaving to us goodbye.

"Do you guys think there something seriously going on with Hayden?" I ask.

"I don't know he's always been creepy to me." Gunther comments.

"Gunther shut up, this is serious." I say.

"Yeah Cece right, this is pretty serious Gunther. We don't even know much about this guy, so how do we know if we could trust him?" Tinka says.

"Tinka I don't mean it like that, Hayden is are friend and am I the only one concern about him." I put in.

"Who cares about what he doing, as long as he not trying to push up on you Cece, I'm happy all the time bay-bee." Gunther says, not caring.

Tinka laughs at this, to be honest I didn't think it was funny at all. Something was seriously wrong with Hayden.

Later on that day, around the time school was over. Gunther drove me to work, well we work at the same place, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to begin with. When we got there everyone had already started rehearsal. So Gunther and I started to practice are dance moves. Then I saw Rocky come into view, so I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad to see you Rocky, I miss you all day." I say, hugging her.

"Yea, me too Cece, I'm just glad to get out of the house."

"Is everything alright, this must be really hard on you?"

"Yeah everything is alright, but my parents don't want me to see Deuce anymore, because of what happen at school earlier ."

"What, they can't make you do that, you love him too much!"

"I know but I told them I would break up with him knowing that it was a lie and I don't really like lying to my parents."

"Rocky just give them some time to adjust to the idea of dating Deuce, ok."

"What if they don't, who am I going to go to prom with Cece? Deuce is my boyfriend and I can't do that to him."

"I will think of something, stop worrying so much, it's not good for you. We will all go to prom together, and then do to spring break in Florida."

"You right Cece, I won't give up now." she says, with a small smile on her face.

"Good!" I smile, then look pass her.

Hayden was only standing a couple of feet away from Rocky. He stared at me for quite a while and he didn't look the same. His hair was all over the place and he had bags under his eyes.

"Oh, hey Hayden, I been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" I ask.

"Ah, I when home early." He says, walking up to me.

"Is everything alright, you don't look so well?" I ask curious.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just thought I had the bug or something." He chuckles.

"Well I'm happy you're alright now, I miss you today." I say with a small smile.

"I love you too, Cece." he mumbles under his breath.

"What Hayden, I didn't hear you?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just said I miss you too." he said walking pass me.

"Anyways ladies, let's get to work." he says, getting up on stage.

I turn around to look at Gunther and he was looking at us this whole time. I wonder why he looks so out of it, all of a sudden. Then I walk over to him to him, to see what was on his mind.

"Hey baby, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes Cece, I just realize you didn't give me a kiss this afternoon."

"Oh, I completely forgot." I say standing on my tip toes giving him a kiss on the lips.

We kiss for about two minutes before Gary broke us apart.

"That's enough you love birds, now get on the stage." Gary yells.

"Sorry Gary!" we both say at the sametime.

Then Gunther and I walk up on stage about to practice are dance moves, but before we could even get there Gunther slips on something wet and falls backwards on the floor.

"Ouch, my leg I think it's broken!" he screams, holding is leg.

"Oh, my god Gunther are you alright!" I yell holding him.

"Ouch!" he cries out in pain.

"Hold on brother twin, I'm calling the 911 now!" Tinka says, picking up her phone.

Rocky touch the spot where Gunther fell, and it felt like something really greasy. Everyone at Shake It Up Chicago was worry about Gunther leg, all except Hayden that is. Hayden had a secret smirk on his face and he had plans to get rid of Gunther one way or another.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Hayden was the one that made Gunther slip and break his leg. Another thing, I gave some more hints about later chapters, like spring break in Florida where Hayden and Rolf is from and Prom night. So get ready, because there's more scandalize chapters coming up soon. I will update on Monday or Tuesday, so peace!


	9. Jealously Is Revolting

Chapter 9: Jealously Is Revolting

A/N: Thanks, for the reviews guys, they are awesome and I love them. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, I'm going to start skipping months through their senior year, because all the juicy stuff comes around the Holidays and Spring time, I hope you don't mind and thanks for reading.

* * *

In a time of need only few can see what's wrong  
millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,

only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone  
and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,

a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong,  
a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall,

and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars,  
every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,

These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly

I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly

Hollywood Undead- This Love, This Hate

It was 10pm on a Tuesday night, I was still at the hospital with Gunther even know visiting hours were over at 9pm. Everyone else was worried about also, but I was the only one that when really crazy. I didn't really care; all I care about was Gunther and his leg being ok. They let me stay the night with him because I refuse to leave his side and I won't leave his side into his leg is better.

"Cece are you sleeping?" Gunther asks.

I open up my eyes and I see Gunther already up, he didn't look too happy and I felt really bad for him right now.

"Hey baby, you're up. How is your leg doing?" I say, yawning.

"I wouldn't know because I can't feel my leg with this cast on." He replies.

"Oh, Gunther, I feel like this is all my fought and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this predicament right now." I tell him.

He signs, "Oh, Cece! How can any of this be your fought? You didn't spill anything on the floor, some idiot did, so please don't blame yourself because I can't take it right now." he explains.

I was crying now, sobbing and all. I couldn't help the way I feel, what if something worst happen to Gunther, then I wouldn't know what to do.

He signs again, "Oh, Cece, please stop it."

"I can't Gunther, it just hurts so much." I say, with a sob.

"Aw, come here bay-bee." He says, throwing his arms out.

I got up from my chair and walk over to him, than I wrap my arms around his waist, while he wraps his arms around my back and starts to rub it.

"I love you so much Gunther."

"I love you too, Cece. My cast will be off in 8 weeks so don't even worry about it. We will still get to go to prom together next year, and maybe we could even enjoy are spring break together." He says, still rubbing my back.

I pull away from him and narrow my eyes at him slightly.

"What did I say?" he asks.

"You are coming to spring break with me Gunther and that's not a question, that's an order."

"I know I am Cece. I'm just saying if something else bad was to happen to me and I can't go-"

"Gunther Hessenheffer you are going to Spring break in Florida with me and I don't care what it takes!" I shout.

"I just feel like there someone out there to get me, that's all." He says, sadly.

"There is nobody out there to get you Gunther, stop talking crazy."

"How do you know? For all you know, it could have been Hayden that plan this in the first place."

"What! Why would my friend Hayden be out to get you?"

"Oh, I don't know Cece, maybe because he hates my guts and he in love with you." He says, being sarcastic.

"Hayden is not in love with me and I can prove that to you!" I yell.

"I can't believe you! You're taken his side over your own man!"

"Gunther I am not taken nobody side, ok! I just don't think Hayden would take it that far!"

"Really, you must not really know him that well then. Because when he came to the studio today, he gave me this weird look and it wasn't just any old weird look, it was really creepy and as a matter of fact his look was revolting and I don't like it Cece."

"Gunther, you're wrong it was only a bug he said because he told me."

"Cece don't tell me the sky is green when it isn't." he says rubbing, his temple.

"What does that even mean?" I say, confused.

"It means don't tell me what my limit is when I know that I'm right."

I was still confused; I didn't understand what Gunther was saying.

"Sky the limits, Cece, that's what it means!"

"Oh, so why didn't you just say that Gunther. You know I'm not good with riddles."

"I know bay-bee, now give me a kiss."

I turn his face in my direction and give him a kiss gently on the lips. He pulls me in even more and deepens the kiss. I start to put my tongue in his mouth and he sucks on it. I groan when he does this, then I pull away and he had a grin on his face.

"Don't pull away now bay-bee, I was just getting started." He smirks.

I lean forward again and crash my lips on his, he starts to bite down on my bottom lip and I moan out in pleasure.

"Mm, Gunther, stop it, you're taken it too far." I say, out of breath.

"That's what I do baby-bee, I take it to another level."

"Well not tonight." I say, pushing his chest away.

"Why not, we are alone and nobody else can see us." He says, trailing kisses on my neck.

"Gunther that sounds great and everything, but you got a broken leg, so the answer is no! Plus we still have spring break to get all hot and heavy." I say, in a sexy tone.

"That's your word Cece, you're not busting my balls?" he asks.

"Yes, that's my word Gunther, I'm not busting you're balls and I want are first time to be special."

"Ok, spring break it is then or maybe a little earlier-"

"Gunther!"

"Sorry bay-bee."

That next morning, I had to get up and go to school. So I when home to take a shower, then I got dress and when into school late. Today was kind of boring so far, it was just Tinka, Deuce, Rolf, Hayden and I. We were sitting at are lunch table.

"I'm bored!" I speak.

"Tell me about it, everyone at this table is dead right now." Tinka answers.

"That's not what I mean Tinka. I just miss Gunther and Rocky right now that's all." I explain.

"Yeah I miss my girl too. It sucks that Rocky and I have to secretly keep dating because of what happen yesterday." Deuce added.

"And I miss Gunther. I just wish he wasn't in the hospital." Tinka says.

"Guys I have to go." Rolf says, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hayden asks.

"To Danielle's cheerleading practice, I will see you guys later." Rolf says, weaving goodbye.

"Bye Rolf!" I shout.

"Guys, I think about to go too, I want to call Rocky and see how she doing." Deuce says getting up also.

"Bye Deuce!" I say.

Tinka was getting up from her seat now. What in god's name is going on today?

"Tinka, where are you going now?" I ask.

"I have to tinkle, be right back." She replies.

Once Tinka left, it was just Hayden and I left. He looks at me and smile with this big grin on his face.

"So, how is your day going so far Cece?" Hayden asks.

"It's alright I guess."

"We should go to dance rehearsal together and maybe after that get some ice cream my treat."

"That sounds good and everything Hayden, but I was thinking about going back to the hospital to see Gunther."

"Oh, ok, maybe some other time." He says, sadly.

"I'm sorry Hayden, maybe we can hang out for a little bit today after school."

"Yeah I would like that and Cece can I ask you something personal?"

"Yes, ask away." I reply.

"What do you see in Gunther Hessenheffer?"

"Well he sweet, caring, funny, and I always been in love with him. I was just afraid what people thought of me if I had a crush on him. But I grew out of it and I'm happy we're together now."

"But why, he a jerk, he self-centered and all he even cares about is himself. That's the type of guy you want to spend the rest of your life with?" he asks, rudely.

"You don't know what you're talking about Hayden. Gunther is a great guy, and he cares about me a lot. If you can't understand that, then maybe we shouldn't to be friends anymore." I say, piss off.

"Hey it my opinion and you can't be mad at me for feeling this way." He explains.

"Hayden, you're such a hypocrite, you said you were cool with me dating Gunther and now everything changes over night."

"You want to know the truth Cece, I was never cool with you dating Gunther because I wanted you to be with me. We are meant for each other Cece, not that popular jerk, just give us a chance and I promise I make it worth your wild."

I'm sorry Hayden, but we can't be together and I don't think we should be friends anymore. Bye Hayden!" I say getting up from my seat and walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I can't believe Hayden, all he cares about is his self and I really thought we could just be friends, but my thoughts were wrong. I was crying by my locker now, why is this even happening to me? My friends got into a fight, my best friend is suspended from school and my boyfriends in the hospital. I can't even talk to Hayden about it because I thought he was my friend. My senior year is a bunch of bull.

"Cece are you alright?" Tinka asks.

I sob, "No, everything is just totally mess up. I got into a big fight with Hayden over Gunther just now."

"Forget him Cece. Obviously the boy has some serious problems."

"I guess it true what they say, you really can't judge a book by its cover." I say.

"I have to hand it to you Cece, you are right about one thing in your crazy life. Tinka make a joke." She says, laughing

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Tinka." I say, sarcastically

"I'm just trying to cheer that frown upside down." She explains.

"Well it not working." I reply.

"I see, so maybe I will just sit down with you into the bell rings." She says, sitting on the floor next to me.

"Thank Tinka, for being a good friend."

"No problem!" she replies.

When school was finally over that day, Tinka and I decided to skip rehearsal and go see Gunther at the hospital. But first we when to the bakery to pick up his favorite chocolate cup cake. When we arrived to Gunther room at the hospital, he was standing up looking out the window.

"Guess who?" Tinka shouts.

That's when Gunther turns around and looks at us in surprise.

"Hey Tinka and Cece!" he says.

We walk over to him and Tinka gives him a kiss first on the cheek, then I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What brings you two here, don't you have to be at Shake it up Chicago right now?" he asks.

"We were, but Cece got into an argument with Hayden." Tinka says.

"Thanks a lot Tinka." I mumble.

"Anytime!" she shouts, sitting on a chair.

"Oh, you did, huh and what was this argument about? Did it have something to do with what we were talking about last night?" he asks.

"Yes!" I mumble under my breath again.

"What I can't hear you Cece?" he lies.

"I said yes! Hayden was a total jerk today, everything he said to me yesterday was a bunch of lies."

"See didn't I tell you? That guy is up to know good and I know he reason my leg is broken!" Gunther explains.

"Gunther I don't think he would take it that far to see you hurt." I say.

"Oh, here we go again!" he says, getting annoyed.

"You two be quiet! You are supposed to be a happy couple and right now your letting some strange guy break you two apart and I didn't work hard for you two to be together for nothing, so pipe down!" Tinka yells.

"Relax sister twin, couples are going to fight."

"Yeah Tink, it doesn't mean we don't still love each other."

"Oh, save it you two!" she shouts.

"Hey Gunther did somebody else stop by today?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ty and Rocky did and they also bought me lunch."

"Did Mum and Papa stop by again?" Tinka asks.

"Yeah, they will come and take me home tomorrow."

"Good, I can't wait to you get home." She says.

"Yeah me needier." He says, than looks at me.

"What! Why are you looking at me?" I ask, confused.

"Tinka, can I talk to my girlfriend for just a second please?" Gunther asks.

"Yeah sure, I will go get Cece and I some soda's." she says, leaving the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask with a smile.

"I just wanted some alone time with my girl. Cece I'm really happy you gave me a chance and I'm even happier that you're not friends with that loser Hayden anymore. What I'm trying to say is, you're the best thing that's happen to me and I'm happy you're in my life."

"Aw, Gunther, how sweet, you're the best thing that's happen to me too." I say, running over to him to give him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

I love my boyfriend very much and nothing is ever going to chance that.

(2 months Later, December. 22th)

It has been over 4 months since we started school, now Christmas vacation starts tomorrow and I can't wait to go Christmas shopping. Gunther leg is better now; he got his cast taken off over 2 weeks ago and is happier than ever. Today is the last day of school, like I said once before and a lot of things are changing.

Like for one, Hayden and Dina are now dating. Please don't ask me how it happen but they started dating around thanksgiving break and ever since then, they been acting like a happy couple and acting like nothing ever happen 2 months ago, which is really creepy to me.

"Rolf and Danielle are a couple now and I happy to say that Rolf changes Danielle for the better. She has been a lot nicer to everybody and especially us and she even hangs out with us every now and then. Danielle and Gunther remain good friends because they share some of the same friends and there's been no bad blood between them.

As for Deuce and Rocky, they are still strong and a couple. Deuce on the other hand is still trying to get Rocky's parents blessings and one thing I could say is, he made just a little bit of progress. But I'm happy because my two best friends are happy together and that's all that matters.

"Tinka and Ty are still going strong, they just celebrated there 1 year anniversary this month on the 2th of December. They are one of the happiest couples I ever met besides Gunther and me and there's no doubt in my mind that they won't stay together forever.

Last but not least, Gunther and I are doing wonderful. On the November 28st, I threw a party for Gunther and Tinka's 18th birthday and they loved it. Almost the whole school show up at this club called hot & under 18. Tinka enjoyed it a little more than Gunther because he had the broken leg at the time still, but now he really happy that he can dance the way he really wants too.

"Cece, what are you doing?" Gunther asks.

"Just taken everything out my lock, that needs to be brought home." I explain.

"Oh, ok, so let's get some food at the mall then."

"That sound good, I want Chinese food." I say.

"For all that, we might as well go to my house and order the Chinese food." He says.

"That's even better; we can watch scary movies all night." I say excited.

"Ok, bay-bee."

"Hey guys!" Rocky says, walking over to us.

"Hey, where Deuce at?" I ask.

"He should be coming now, he has a costumer, so he selling an I-pad to him." Rocky explains.

"Deuce sells I-pads?" Gunther asks, in surprise.

"Deuce sells everything." Rocky says.

Then Deuce walks over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm selling I-pads, I-phones and I-pods. Do you want anything for yourself or the family?"

"What type of I-phone?" Gunther asks.

"The new S5 I-phone." He replies.

"I will take one." Gunther says, digging in his pocket for money. "And how much you said it was?"

"I didn't, but its $300 dollars." Deuce explains.

"Here you go." He says, passing Deuce the money.

"Thank you Gunther, here your I-phone!" Deuce says, passing his the boxes.

"If there anything wrong with it Deuce, I want my money back and I'm going kick your butt." Gunther explains, point in the figure.

"Hey don't worry, I won't let you down."

"Gunther that is a $600 dollar phone, why didn't you just buy it from the store and it not like you don't have the money?" I ask.

"I know, this is my phone and plus I bought you your own S5 from the store already." He says, with a smirk on his face.

I was blushing now, "Aw, Gunther, you shouldn't have."

"No problem, I would do anything for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer."

"I like the sound of that." I say playing with my hair.

"Would you look at these two?" Rocky says.

We turn around to see what was Rocky talking about and it was no other then Hayden and Dina walking down the hall hand by hand. They seem like a happy couple, but to me something was totally off about them.

"They are not fooling me one bit, with this happy couple thing." Rocky says.

"Me either Rocky!" I shout.

"Who care's as long as they don't get in between are relationships, I'm cool with it." Gunther says.

"I couldn't agree any better with you Gunther." Deuce says.

Then Hayden looks over to us and smile. "Hey Deuce!" he says, walking over to us.

"Hey man!" Deuce replies.

"Hey guys!" Hayden says, looking over at Rocky and I.

"Hey!" we both say at once.

"Gunther." Hayden says.

"Hayden." Gunther replies.

"So Deuce, do you have the new I-pad because Dina not selling them this year." Hayden asks.

"Yeah sure, here." He says, passing him the I-pad.

"How much does it cost?" Hayden asks.

"$350 is for the I-pad."

Hayden passes him $350.

"Thanks, bye guys!" Hayden says, weaving goodbye.

"Bye Hayden!" we all yell at once.

"That was so weird." Gunther says.

"Gunther, give the guy a break. He just trying to be nice." I explain.

"Yeah sure I will believe it when my goat, Sally flies." He replies.

"I think Gunther right, I just don't trust them." Rocky says.

"You too, oh, come on Rocky!" I complain.

"I'm on Cece side guys, maybe Hayden and Dina did chance." Deuce put in.

"That's easy for you to say Deucie. Hayden and Dina didn't try to kill you two." Rocky says.

"Good one, up top Rocky!" Gunther shouts, throwing his hand up.

Rocky gave him a high 5 in return.

"Guys you are all crazy, they are just happy a couple trying to live a happy life together." I explain.

"Wait, weren't you the one that said something didn't seem right about them? Let's go Cece before you get anymore crazy Idea's." Gunther says, pulling me away.

"Bye guys, I will call you later Rocky! Gunther, stop moving so fast!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the huge Cliffhanger, but I think I wrote just enough for today. Anyways, next chapter will be up Wednesday afternoon, so review and tell me what you think. Peace!


	10. A Not So Merry Christmas

Chapter 10: A Not So Merry Christmas

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I love them. For this chapter and the next chapter I'm going to give everybody a treat. I think this chapter is going to be one of the longest chapter I've wrote for this story and so will the next one. It involves around Christmas time and the next chapter New Year's Eve, so enjoy it!

* * *

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time.

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time...  
Not this time...

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Paramore- Decode:

It was Christmas eve, Gunther and I had just finished some Christmas shopping for all of our families and friends. Gunther came to my house first and helps me wrap my gifts and I help him wrap his. Of course he got me the s5 I-phone which I was very happy to open up today. After we finished wrapping presents for my family and friends I put them under the Christmas tree and when to his house. I help him down stairs with all of his presents and we got into his car and drove off.

"Gunther I'm hungry again." I say, whining.

"Ok, Cece what do you want to eat?"

"I think I want McDonalds."

"Are you sure that's what you want, because I'm about to pass McDonalds now?"

"I'm sure Gunther."

"Ok, to McDonalds we may go." He says, making a right turn into McDonalds.

We when through the drive thru because we didn't want to park the car and walk inside.

"Hi welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?"

"Ah, can I get a Big Mac meal with a large Mango-Pineapple smoothie. What do you want Cece?" he asks, turning around to look at me.

"A Margo-Pineapple smoothie sounds good with a Chicken Club sandwich meal." I reply.

"Can I also have the Chicken Club sandwich meal with another large Mango-Pineapple smoothie?" he says, to the intercom

"Yes sir, So that's 1 Big Mac meal with 1 Chicken Club sandwich meal, and 2 large Mango-Pineapple smoothies, will that be all?"

"Yes." He replies

"That will be $19.85."

"Ok, thank you." He says, driving up to the window

"Gunther, we should watch Twilight Breaking dawn part 1-2 tonight." I tell him.

"Oh, yeah?" he says,

"Ah, yeah, I love that movie and I think it starting to grow on you also."

"Hold on Cece."

"That will be $19.85 sir." the cashier says.

Gunther passes the cashier the money, and he takes the drinks and gives it to me along with the bag of food. Then he takes a French fries out and puts one into his mouth real quick before he drives off.

"Did you hear me?" I ask, once more.

"Yeah I heard you babe, what did you need?"

"So you didn't hear me Gunther, you are so out of it right now." I say, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now. What were you saying?"

"I said we should watch breaking dawn at your house tonight."

"Ok, whatever you want bay-bee."

"What were you thinking about anyways?" I ask.

"Nothing, I really don't want to talk about it and it doesn't concern you."

"Ill, rude much! I've would have thought because I'm your girlfriend that you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

"Cece I understand I'm your man and everything but I don't need to tell you my whole life story, ok."

"Oh, really now? Then I don't have to tell you anything either!" I shout.

"Why you taken it to the head, it was just an opinion?"

"Because we are a couple Gunther!" I say, getting upset.

"I understand we're a couple Cece, but couples don't have to tell each other anything."

"Ok, whatever I'm not going to argue."

"Good, I like the sound of that." He replies.

We made it to his house 5 minutes later, and I help him with all the bags upstairs. I was still a little upset because Gunther wouldn't tell me what was bothering him and I was supposed to be his girlfriend. We made it out of the elevator in 3 minutes and walked straight into his house.

"Put all of those under the tree for me, would you Cece?"

"Whatever Gunther." I say, putting all the presents under the tree one by one.

"What's your problem now?" he asks, getting annoyed.

"Nothing, I don't have a problem."

"Whatever you say Cece, say whatever you want to swallow your pride." he says, as a smart remark.

I just wanted to choke the life out of him, How dare he say that to me? Gunther Hessenheffer is not getting any smooches from me any time soon. I when upstairs to his room without him. I didn't feel like waiting for him, so I took out the first part of breaking dawn and pop the Blue-ray DVD into the PlayStation 3. Then I when to sit on his king size bed and started to eat my McDonalds and drink my smoothie without him. That's when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and running to him door, and I knew it was him, but I didn't care. He opens up his bedroom door and narrows his eyes slightly at me as he walks in.

"What's your problem?" he asks.

"There is no problem, I told you Gunther, I wanted to watch breaking dawn tonight."

"So you pop in the movie without me and you couldn't wait to eat with me? Some type of girlfriend you are." He says, closing his door and climb into the bed.

He takes his food out the McDonalds bag and starts to eat it. While he takes a big bite out of his Big Mac he looks at me funny. I didn't care, I just continue eating my food and watching breaking dawn. Then I got a text from someone, so I check my cell to see who it was.

**What sup Cece, Merry Christmas. –Hayden**

It was from Hayden, I didn't know he still had my number after everything we been through in the past few months. So, I text him back, out of the kindness of my heart.

**Hey, Hayden! Merry Christmas to you too. How are things going? – Cece**

**Things, are going pretty well. Rolf and I got new cars from are father in Florida, he ship them out to us a couple of weeks ago and they arrived today. – Hayden**

**That is so awesome Hayden, I can't wait to see your car. – Cece**

**Come see it tonight if you want? I will come and pick you up. –Hayden**

**I can't because I'm with my boyfriend tonight. –Cece**

**Maybe another time then? –Hayden**

**Yeah, that sounds great. –Cece**

"See who are you talking too?" Gunther asks.

"None of your business Gunther, it doesn't concern you." I say, rudely.

"Here we go again, are you still seriously mad about what I said to you earlier?"

"Yes Gunther! I am mad, because we should be able to tell each other everything and not keep secrets."

"Not everything, this is not something you should be telling your girlfriend."

"And why not!" I shout

"It just isn't!" he shouts back.

"Forget it Gunther, I'm going home and I'm taken twilight with me." I say, taking the movie out.

"Oh, yeah, go home then, that's your solution to everything!" he yells.

"I will and I don't need your help!" I say, putting on my shoes.

"Well, I don't know how you're getting home because I'm your only ride there."

"I will call Rocky then!"

"She's away in New York with her family, did you forget already."

"Then I will call Tinka then!"

"She's also in New York with Rocky and Ty."

"Then I will figure out a freaking way then!" I yelled.

"You are so stubbing and little, didn't anybody ever tell you that?" he asks, being sarcastic.

"Oh, Gunther, go to hell!" I say, throwing a football at him.

But it didn't hit him because he ducks so quickie and it ended up hitting is lamp and breaking it. He turns around to look at his broken lamp and he got a little mad. However, when he turns back around to look at me I was already gone.

"CECE!" he screams, from the top of his lungs.

* * *

I ran on the elevator and took it down stairs. When I got out side, I ran around the corner and take out my cellphone to dial Hayden number. It only rang twice before he picks answers.

"Hello, what sup Cece?"

"Hayden can you come get me around the corner from Gunther building, we just got into a huge argument." I say, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm on my way now!"

"Ok, bye." I say, hanging up the phone, then dropping to the ground.

I was crying now, I never meant to throw the football at Gunther like that, but he made me so mad. My phone started to ring, the new I-phone that Gunther bought for me. I check to see who it was, and it was Gunther calling me. He kept calling me every 2 minutes and I really didn't feel like talking to him to him at the minute. Less than 10 minutes later, Hayden pulled up next to me in a black Nissan maximum and his car was really hot like Gunther's car.

"Hop in, we're going to my house." He says, smiling.

I nod, and walk over to the passenger side of the car. When I got into the car, he drove off quickie and I was hoping Gunther wouldn't see me because he hates Hayden.

"So what happen at his house?" Hayden asks.

"It started at McDonalds, Gunther and I just got finish with a big Christmas shopping for everybody. After we finish wrapping presents at my house I told him I was hungry, so we when to McDonalds. When we got there, he asks me what I want and I told him and then I ask him if he wanted to watch twilight with me, but he wasn't really listening. He's mind was somewhere else and he wouldn't tell me what it was, all he said was it didn't concern me."

"That's mess up!" Hayden comments.

"Yes I know, so I told him that I'm his girlfriend and we should be able to tell each other everything and he said not everything and I should just trust him."

"How can you trust him, if he won't tell you what's wrong and he keeps giving you attitude?"

"Thank you Hayden, so I when up to his room without him and ate by myself. He got mad at me because I started the movie already, but he didn't seem like he wanted to watch it anyways, so I didn't care."

"And what else happen?"

"When you text me and he got mad because I wouldn't tell him who I was texting, so I told him the same thing he told me, it's none of his concern, then he flips out and we stared to argue. That's when I threw a football at his head but it misses him breaking his lamp."

"Whoa, Cece you do not play!" he says, with a chuckle.

"He just really pissed me off, because he said who's going to take you home? So I just chuckle a football at him, ran out the house and that's when I called you."

"Hayden Carter to the rescue!" he says.

I giggle, "Hayden you are too much."

"Thanks, anyways we're here." He says, parking his car in the drive way.

"Your mom owns a town house?"

"Yup, she does!" he says, getting out of the car and I follow suit.

We walk inside to his house and he shows me upstairs to his room. The house was pretty nice, it was way better than mine.

"So where is Dina, your girlfriend?"

"She is away with the family for the holiday."

"And how about Rolf?"

"At Danielle's house for the night."

"And you're Mother?"

"Her Boyfriend took her out for the night and she won't be home to Christmas day tomorrow." He says, laying on the bed.

I look around his room and it was pretty cool, "So your Father is also in Florida?" I ask.

"Yeah he is, that's where he works and lives. Why you ask Cece?"

"Because my father also lives in Florida with his new wife." I explain.

"Cool, what part?" he asks.

"Fort Lauderdale." I reply.

"I'm from Miami." He says.

"Cool, that's where we're having are spring break at."

"Yeah I know that Cece, I been here long enough." He chuckles.

"Yeah, sorry." I say, blushing.

"You know what, my father owns a beach house out there by the beach, why don't we all stay there for the week of spring break?" he says,

"Your father would be ok with all of us staying there like that?" I ask.

"He won't care, that's not the only house he owns. Rolf and I were going to stay there for spring break, but it would be better if all off you and your friend come along with us."

"What about Gunther is he aloud to come?"

"Yeah sure if you want, I guess." He lies.

"Oh, Hayden, this is going to be so much fun!" I say, giving him a big hug.

"Yeah it is, so much fun." He says, with an evil grin.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask, pulling away from the hug.

"Nothing, I'm just happy because your happy." He replies.

"You really are a cool guy Hayden, I'm really happy we could be friends again." I say laying down on his bed.

"Me too Cece." he says, lying back down next to me.

"So, who do you look like? Your mother or your father?" I ask.

"I look like my father and Rolf looks just like our mother, but we both got are fathers green eyes."

"Do you miss him sometimes, because I miss my father all the time?"

"Yeah, I do miss him all the time, I'm closer to my father then Rolf is."

"Yeah, I can dig it." I reply.

"So since you didn't finish watching twilight, do you want to still watch it over here?" he asks, with a smirk.

"Yeah sure, let me just get it." I say getting up and taking it out of my bag.

* * *

We watch part 1 and 2 most of the night on Christmas eve, into I got tired and fell asleep on his bed. I didn't wake up into the morning time on Christmas day and that's when my I-phone continues to ring, so I pick it up not knowing who it was.

"Hello!" I say, in a sleepy tone.

"Cece, where the hell are you! You got me worrying sick about you, I'm going crazy all night over here like some crazy lunatic looking for you! He shouts.

"Gunther I'm alright, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Cece! How can you just leave me like that and don't tell me where you're going? I'm supposed to be your man and your killing me here!"

"I'm killing you? You're the one that had the attitude all evening and all I wanted to do was watch twilight with my man, then possible make out."

"That's not the point, I told you to leave it alone. Why can't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you Gunther! But I'm tired of you thinking that you could talk to me in any kind of way!"

"I know baby and I'm sorry ok. Where are you? So we can talk about this."

"I can't I'm at a friend's house, and I don't want to leave without saying goodbye, it rude."

"Cece, who house are you at?" he asks, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not telling you." I reply.

"Cece, tell me where you're at?"

"Why, so you can get even madder and curse me out?"

"Did you stay at Hayden house last night?"

"So what if I did, it's not like we did anything. All we did was talk and watch movies."

"Cece, I can believe you would do this to me? You got me home crying all night worried about you and then you tell me you're at Hayden house? How mess up is that, all those promises about never walking away from me again and you can't even keep it." He says, with a sob.

"Gunther please tell me you're not crying? Don't cry, I'm on my way over there right now." I say.

"Don't hold your breath, bye Cece!" he says, hanging up.

"Hayden, can you please drive me to Gunther house?"

"You want to go back there?" he says, giving me a weird look.

"Yes, please, it's important." I tell him.

"Ok, let me just get my car keys." He says, walking downstairs.

We got into his car and drove off to Gunther house. I didn't like to see him upset like this, no matter how mad we get at each other. I did promise him I would never run away from him again. Gunther doesn't cry for just anyone, well not that I know of. This is the first time I ever heard the hurt in his voice. He must have been looking everywhere for me, for all I know. We got to Gunther house within 7 minutes and I wanted to thank Hayden.

"We are here." Hayden speaks.

"Thanks Hayden, you are a great friend."

"It was no problem, just call me when you ever need me and I will be there, Merry Christmas Cece." He says.

"Merry Christmas to you too, bye!" I say, getting out of his car.

When he drove off, I took the elevator to Gunther apartment and walk in. His parents were there and they look happy to see me.

"Cece your here, give your future mother in law a hug." Mrs. Hessenheffer says, throwing out her arms.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, Merry Christmas." I say, giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Cece." Mr. Hessenheffer says.

"Cece, what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Hessenheffer? Call me Mama." She explains.

"Ok, Mama, I'm just going to go upstairs, so I can talk to Gunther."

"Tell my son to come downstairs when you two are finish talking." Mr. Hessenheffer explains.

"Yes Mr.-"

"Call me Papa!" he says, cutting me off.

"Ok, Papa." I say, running up the stairs.

When I got to the room, I saw Gunther shades where close and it was dark inside his room. He was lying down in bed on his back. I climb on top of him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He take his arm off his eyes and looks at me in anger, with bags under his eyes and he looks like he haven't slept all night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you where I was going." I explain.

"No you're not, because if you were sorry you would have never left me like that." He says.

"You were mad, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Stay! No matter how much we argue, fight and get into it. You should have just stayed" He explains.

"That's not fair, I'm not staying around if we are going to go through this Gunther."

"And why the heck not? You're so quick to run into Hayden arms that you forget about the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with."

"That is not true, all of my friend are away, who else was I supposed to run too?"

"There's Deuce, anybody would have been better then Hayden."

"Hayden and Rolf are my friends."

"I don't care about Rolf, its Hayden that bothers me Cece."

"Why? Whatever he's done to you is in the past. Hayden doesn't have anything against you Gunther. On spring break he even invited all of us to his beach house.

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes, we don't have to worry about a hotel and it will be more fun in a beach house."

"How do you know if I had plans or not for us in Florida Cece?"

"Do you? Because if you do, then I will tell him to forget it."

"No, don't worry about it anymore." He says, moving me off of him and getting out of bed.

"Gunther you are acting like a jerk. You tell me that you're a change man, but then again, you are on my back about leaving you, now where 50-50."

He turns around and looks at me quickie, he looks even more pissed off than before.

"50-50 Cece, you think are relationship is just some type of game now? I hate to break it to you but we made a promise to each other and that's why I gave you that promise ring and it doesn't come cheap baby."

"I know that Gunther and I love my ring, as much as I love you even more."

"So act like it! Stop being a big baby every time I tell you no. I can't take you leaving me anymore Cece and I won't let you leave me again. You are mind and no one else's, so get that through your pretty little red head of yours."

I nod, "Merry Christmas Gunther."

"Merry Christmas to you too, I just wish you didn't leave on Christmas eve, we was supposed to head over to your house together this morning."

"I know and we still can." I say, with a smile.

He walks over to me and gives me a big kiss on the lips, so I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly, than he wraps his arms around me and picks me up carrying me to the bed.

"Uh huh, Gunther, stop it! Your Papa wants you down stairs."

"So, they can wait." He says, kissing me on the neck.

"No it can't. Let's go and get dress." I say, getting up.

After Gunther took a shower and got dress, he when down stairs to talk to his Papa. Then after that we when to my house and enjoyed our Christmas with my mother and little brother Flynn. Of course Flynn loved ever present he got and my mother loved the outfit I bought her because she was begging me for it. Gunther also got my mother something real nice too and I think she loved it a little more than my gift. But who cares because my man gives out some great gifts. This Christmas was pretty mess up at first, but it got even better once Gunther and I made up. I couldn't wait to my friends get back from New York, so we can all enjoy new year's eve together.

"See what are you doing?" Gunther asks.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself, it's none of your concern."

"Oh, here we go again!"

"I love you Gunther." I say, laughing.

"I love you too bay-bee."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon, peace!


	11. A Crazy Happy New Year

Chapter 11: A Crazy Happy New Year

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them. This chapter will be a Hayden free chapter and what I mean by that is he won't being starting up any trouble. Anyways, it took me awhile to write this chapter because I had a headache but I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

I'm still not breaking  
It's getting so cold  
Waiting for reasons to run for  
The world is so jaded  
It's stealing my view  
But I just can't go on chasing you

Chorus:

Words without faith  
Hearts without love  
The tears on your face just don't pay off  
The times they are changing  
Not everything is gold  
Take me or leave me  
Cause I can let go

Stanfour- Take Me Or Leave Me

It was the day of New Year's Eve, and I was getting ready for the big party, they are throwing at Shake It up Chicago today. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a pink blouse and a pair of pink knee high boots and I look hot.

"Hey, hey, hey, are you ready to go!" Rocky asks, walking into my room.

"Yeah I am just give me a second… Rocky I meant to ask you about your trip to New York?"

"It was alright, kind of boring. Ty and Tinka had a better time than I did." She explains.

"Why what happen?"

"Well for one they did a lot of shopping together while I was the 3rd wheel without a man."

"You wish Deuce was there?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, but my father is still trying to adjust to him."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying. I'm just glad my father not around." I say.

"I only been here for a day and he like I hope you not going to see that boy Deuce." She says, mimicking her father's expression.

"This is what you need to do Rocky, you need to go up to your father and tell him how you feel, let him know that you're about to be 18 in a month and Deuce is the guy you want to be with for the rest of my life. Besides, he did let you stay on Shake it up Chicago after you lied to him."

"Yeah, tomorrow morning I'm going to march up to him and say Dad I'm in love with Deuce and there nothing you can do about it." She shouts.

"Well isn't that just a little harsh?" I say.

"Yeah, you may be right." She says, looking worried.

My cellphone started to ring and I saw that it was Tinka that was calling me, so I pick the phone and answer it.

"Hello!"

"Where are you two beef for brains?" Tinka asks.

"We are about to leave now, Rocky just stop by to pick me up."

"For the record, Gunther asks me to call you and see where you were at." Tinka explains.

I heard Gunther whisper in the background "Tinka you wasn't supposed to tell her that".

"Really, well you tell my boyfriend I said if he keeps rushing me there won't be nothing." I say.

"Gunther, Cece says if you keep rushing her it won't be anything." Tinka repeats.

"What! What does that even mean?" He shouts in the background.

"I will see you there Tinka."

"Ok, later Cece." she say, hanging up.

"Gunther rushing you?" Rocky asks.

"Yup, let's go!" I reply.

We made it to Shake It up Chicago studio's in 10 minutes time. I was really excited to celebrate the year 2014. I had so many plans for next year, and I wanted to do so many things with my boyfriend Gunther. Earlier this year Gunther and I weren't on good terms, now we can't keep away from each other. 2014 is supposed to be a new year of opportunities for everybody and I just hope new opportunities come my way by the time I graduated.

"Cece look!" Rocky yells.

I look inside and see everything decorated up for the New Year's. There were balloons and streamers, people had party hats on and there 2014 sunglasses on. This was going to be a blast and we were on live to Rocky and I are definitely going to get are scene time tonight.

"You made it!" Tinka screams.

"Yeah, how was your trip?" I ask her.

"Let's talk about that later!" she says, pulling me and Rocky.

We walk over to a table that contain of Gunther, Ty, Deuce, Rolf and Danielle.

"Hey guy, look who here!" Tinka shouts.

"Hey!" Rocky and I shout.

"The music is pretty load in here!" Rocky says.

"Yeah I know!" I reply.

Gunther and Deuce walk over to Rocky and I. Gunther gives me a kiss on the lips the same as Deuce giving Rocky a kiss on the lips.

"What took you so long, I was getting lonely without you." He says.

"Sorry, but it's New Year's Eve and I need to look hot for this occasion." I explain.

"What!" Rocky and I say at the same time.

"Cece, sometime I worry about you." He says, smiling.

"Ha, ha Gunther." I say, sarcastically.

"Hey Rolf and Danielle, where Hayden?" I ask.

"He should be on his way with Dina." Rolf Replies.

"Oh ok…" I say looking back over at Gunther.

"Why are you worried about Hayden Cece, this is supposed to be about us tonight." Gunther whispers in my ear.

"It is about us tonight, I just wanted the whole gang to be here tonight. It that going to be a big problem for you?"

"No, forget I even said anything." He says rolling his eyes.

"Gunther I want to have a stress free night, can we please do that?"

"Whatever you say bay-bee." He says kissing me on the forehead.

"Cece, let's get up and Dance!" Rocky pulls my hand along with Tinka.

"I will be right back Gunther!" I yell to him.

We were on the dance floor in front of the dance floor showing off some of our moves. We got everyone attention and the crowd was cheering for us 3 and we were really having a good time so far.

"Hey Cece!" Hayden says, walking over to me with Dina.

"Hey what sup, you came!" I say giving him a hug.

"How have you been Dina?" I asks her.

"I'm doing good and you?" she asks.

"Just great having a good time." I reply.

"Any way's let me not interrupt this rest of you night." He says, with a smile then walking away with Dina.

"That was weird, I though you weren't talking to Hayden like that anymore?" Rocky asks.

"Rocky, Hayden and I just became friends around Christmas time."

"And you didn't tell me Cece?"

"I was going to tell you but, it wasn't important to me at the time and Gunther is cool with it."

"Really Gunther said that?" she asks waiting for answer.

"Well sort of, but he didn't say I should stop being his friend." I explain.

"Who cares you two! We are here to have a good time not to talk about Cece and her friendship with Hayden." Tinka puts in.

"Tinka is right; besides, he invited us all to his father beach house on spring break." I tell them.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Rocky screams in excitement.

"Yea really, Gunther even knows about it, I told him on Christmas day."

"Oh, I am so going shopping for this trip. So that means we don't have to pay for a hotel?" Tinka ask.

"Nope, just a whole lot of fun!" I say.

"Ok, you know Ty and I are already in, I'm making him come with me anyways." Tinka says.

"Well if everybody else is going, then I will go. I just hope Dina doesn't start nothing with me because then we will have a problem!" Rock shouts.

"Relax Rockster, we are going to have lots of fun and not enough time for the arguing." I say, smirking.

"Cece that is the second smarts thing you said this year." Tinka says.

"Thanks Tinka." I say with a smile. "Hey!" I say looking at her funny.

"You crack me up Cece. That joke never gets old." Tinka chuckles.

I look over to my boyfriend Gunther and he was with his friends laughing and dancing. I realize that I haven't paid much attention to him tonight so I decided that I was going to walk over to him.

"Guys, I'm going to spend some time with Gunther before the ball drops in 10 minutes." I explain.

"You know what maybe we should do the same." Rocky says.

"You're right I haven't spent much time with my snuggly bear." Tinka says, walking off.

I turned on my heel and walk over to Gunther, then I throw my arms around his waist pulling him into an embrace.

"You miss me bay-bee?" he says, in a sexy tone.

"Yea I do, Gunther I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you tonight."

"It's ok Cece, I know you miss your friends. That's why I gave you all that space tonight."

"Thank you for that, but next time, don't try and give me too much space. I want this Happy New Year's moment to be about you and me."

"Aw, Cece how sweet of you. To be honest I'm happy that you came over here. I was really starting to miss you."

"I love you Gunther."

"I love you more Cece." he says, about to kiss me.

"The ball is about to drop guys!" Ty screams.

"!0…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" Everybody creams, except me and Gunther.

I grab him by the face and pull him into a passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up holding me tightly. So I put my arms around his neck for support. I start to put me tongue in his mouth and he starts to follow my every move. I was getting a little too hot and heavy with this kiss and nothing was going to stop it. We finally pulled apart for air and look at each other.

"Guys Happy New Year's!" Tinka screams hugging us.

"Happy New Year's Tinka!" Gunther and I say at the same time.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asks.

"What do you mean sister twin?" Gunther asks.

"I'm talking about we should do something, maybe get a bottle and go to me and Gunther house." She explains.

"It all depends on who coming?" Gunther asks.

"Just, Rocky, Deuce and Ty."

"Then we're in!" Gunther says, walking over to the table to get his coat.

"Gunther can you get my coat please!" I yell.

"Cece, did you and Gunther, you know…" Tinka says.

"Oh, no, not into spring break. Why you ask?"

"No reason." She replies.

"Did you and Ty do it over the Christmas vacation?" I ask, curious.

"Yes, we did and it was on the night of Christmas Eve." She explains.

"Does Gunther know?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid what he might think of Me." she says.

"He's your brother and I think he won't get mad at you. Tinka your 18 and of age, you will be fine."

"Maybe you're right." She says.

"Ready to go girl!" Gunther says, helping me put on my coat.

"Thanks babe." I tell him.

"Well let's go then!" Tinka says, grabbing Ty's arm and we all walk outside.

* * *

I got in the car with Gunther and he drove off to his house.

"Gunther I thought we were going to buy a bottle?"

"The Ciroc coconut is at my house already, I do drink you know."

"Do you have Nuvo, because I don't want to drink heavy tonight?"

"Sadly no, you will like Ciroc I promise." He explains.

"When did you start drink Gunther?"

"Since I was 15, so please don't judge me."

"15! Gunther-"

"I know Cece, you don't have to tell me anything."

"So if you know, why do you drink so much?"

"At the time I was stressing over you, so it helps me get by, but now I don't need it as much anymore because I got you." He says, looking at me.

"Then why are you still drinking Heavy if you got me?"

"Because I have problems Cece, I told you this before and I don't want to talk about it, ok!"

"Jeez, alright!" I say looking out the window.

"We're here, let's not fight tonight. I really want to have a good time with you." He explains.

I just nod, then walk out the car. We got up to his house before everybody else. He when upstairs to his room and beings two bottles of Ciroc coconut down stairs and I just shake my head. Everyone came into the house more excited than they we're at the party.

"What wrong with you Cece?" Rocky asks, walking up to me all jolly.

"Nothing, let's drink." I say pouring a cup of Ciroc and throwing it down my throat.

"Gunther was right this is good!" I say, pouring me another cup.

"Let me try!" rocky says, taken the bottle from my hand and pouring her a cup.

She drank her a little slower than I did. "Oh my god Cece, that is good."

We all were drinking heavy, only one that wasn't tipsy like that was Gunther. He kept looking at Rocky, Tinka and I make a fool of ourselves. I think Ciroc became one of my best friends, even know it's only a drink.

"Gunther you have to come dance with me." I say pulling his arm.

"Cece your drunk." He replies.

"I know I am, and I want to dance with my booboo bear." I say, trying to give him a kiss.

He chuckles, "I'm your booboo bear now? What's with the name calling? My little cookie." He says, kissing me on the lips.

"Mm, Gunther your lips taste so good! Let's go up to your room for some private lesson." I say pulling his arm.

"What type of private lesson?" he laughs.

"You will see, once we get upstairs." I explain, still pulling his arm.

"Hey Guys, no Hanky Panky." Ty says, laughing.

"Gunther, make sure your safe, you going to need it!" Deuce shouts.

"I'm not ready to be an auntie, if you know what I mean." Tinka laughs.

"Guys, they probably won't do anything." Rocky explains.

"Want to bet money on it!" Tinka yells

Gunther and I were already in his room on his bed making out. He was on top of me, so I pulled away real quick to try and take off my knee high boots. He took off is sneaker quickly and pulls me back down on the bed. We were kissing each other so roughly, so I didn't care what happens next. I started to unbuckle his belt to his pants but he stops me.

"Cece stop, I think we are going to far."

"Well I don't think so." I say bitten his lip.

He moans out in pleasure but still tries to resist me.

"Cece, please, your drunk and I want are first time to be special."

"Aw, Gunther, how sweet!"

"Well, yeah, I know." He chuckles.

"Give it to me or I'll take it from you!" I yell pulling him by his collar.

"Cece let go of the collar this is madness." He explains nicely.

"Not to you give me some TLC!" I scream at him.

"What that?" he asks.

"Tender, Love, and Care!" I say trying to unzip his jeans.

He rolls off of bed and falls on the floor. Then he runs over to his door and stands right in front of it, trying to hold his pants up at the same time.

"Cece, your acting crazy and I never seen you so drunk like that. So can you please just calm down and wait to spring break." He says, trying to breath.

"No! Now come here!" I say getting off the bed.

He runs out the bedroom door and runs down stairs, so I chase after him.

"Help, my girlfriend wants to rape me!" he screams.

"What going on?" Tinka asks worried.

"Cece is drunk and she trying to get me to have sex with her." he explains quickie.

"Man I don't see what the problem is." Ty says.

"Gunther where are you?" I say in a sexy tone.

"Hide me, Deuce!" Gunther shouts.

"You crazy man, your girl just wants some love, so give it to her." Deuce replies.

"You would think Cece would be the one running away but it the other way around." Tinka says.

"Cece, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Rocky asks, holding me back.

"I'm not crazy Rocky, I just want him." I say, pointing at him.

"Well you can't have me right now darling." Gunther says, trying to hide behind Ty now.

"Gunther come sit with me on the couch." I tell him.

"You're not going to try anything are you?" he asks.

"No I just want to talk." I lie.

"Ok, In that case, I'm coming." He says, walking over to me and sitting down on the couch.

As soon as he sat down, I started to kiss him on his neck. All of a sudden I felt extreme tired, and sleep hit me right on the spot and I dose off.

"Did she just fall asleep on my shoulder." Gunther asks.

"Yes, man, I think that's what it look like." Ty replies.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. The end was kind of cheesy and that's only because my focus wasn't into is story today because I was tired. Any way's do you guys think I should skip on to spring break or should I continue to have more events happen between Gunther and Cece? Let me know what you think and I will update on Monday. Peace!


	12. Embarrass and Outraged

Chapter 12: Embarrass and Outraged

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad everyone thought it was funny. By the way, I have a new story up and it's called "Just A little More Time". I have plans for that story as I do for this one and I won't continue if I don't get any reviews because then I don't know if you like it or not. Any ways enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Never Say Never- The Fray

Winter time was finally over and now it was April. You know what that means? Spring Break is finally next week and I can't wait. I have so many plans and so many things I want to do. So now here I am shopping for bathing suits with Rocky and Tinka.

"Guy what do you think of this one?" I ask them coming out of the changing room.

"You look hot!" Rocky says.

"I stand correct Cece red is your color." Tinka says.

"You don't think Gunther will get mad because I'm showing too much skin?" I ask.

"Cece it's a bikini and who cares." Rocky replies.

"Cece don't worry about Gunther he will have a heart attack when he see how good you look in that bikini. Any way's guy what do you think of mine?" Tinka says.

"It looks good on you and pink is your color." I reply.

"Why thank you." Tinka says.

"Guys I still can't find one that will fit me and I don't want to show so much skin." Rocky says.

Tinka and I looked at each other, who is she trying to fool.

"Rocky you wear skirts shorter then my bikini." I say as a joke.

Tinka chuckles, "Good one Cece, I knew I was starting to rub off on you."

"What I don't get it and no I do not." Rocky says, confused.

"Forgot it Rocky, but then again, people say my head are in the clouds." I say rolling my eyes.

"How about you where this one piece bikini, its blue your favorite color." Tinka says.

"Your right this really is cute. I'm going to try it on." She says walking into the changing room.

"So you ready for the big trip next week?" Tinka asks.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"I was thinking about going to Victoria Secret after we leave here, you want to go?" Tinka asks, with a smirk on her face.

"For what, doesn't that place sell sexy lingerie and stuff…"

I look over at Tinka because then it hit me why she wanted to shop there in the first place.

"We should all go!" Tinka says, excited.

"I have never step foot in that store before, not even with my mom." I explain.

"Well this will be your first time then. Don't you want to look sexy for Gunther on spring break?"

"Yes I do… I guess I'm just a little nerves."

"Don't be nerves; you weren't nerves when you were trying to seduce my brother in front of all of us on New Year's."

"Please Tinka, don't being that up. I will never drink heavy again."

"Oh yes you will, because we're going to have fun. We are going clubbing, play some party games and going to the beach. We'll have stories to tell are children in the future." Tinka explains.

"What about are children?" Rocky asks, coming out from the changing room.

"Spring break. By the way that bikini looks good on you, don't it Cece?" Tinka asks.

"Yeah, Rocky, you look hot." I comment.

"Thanks guys, I think I'm going to buy these two then." Rocky says.

"Ok let's go!" Tinka says.

After we finish shopping at the Bikini Outlet, we headed over to Victoria Secrets.

"Guy's what are you two doing, we can't go in there?" Rocky whispers.

"Oh, Rocky, how old are you 12?" Tinka asks.

"No,18!" She replies.

"So then act like it!" Tinka shouts.

"But what if we get in trouble and Cece is still 17 years old." Rocky says.

"Rocky not everyone needs to know that and who cares, don't you want to look sexy for Deuce on spring break?" I say.

"I wasn't planning to do any sexual activates with him." Rocky admit.

Tinka and I both laugh so hard when she said that.

"What you mean like having sex! You don't want to have sex with your boyfriend!" I shout.

"Keep it down Cece, this is not funny and I'm still a virgin." Rocky whispers.

"Oh, please, Rocky, all 3 of us are virgins, but then again I'm not a virgin anymore. So that makes the two of you that are still virgins."

Rocky eyes widen at Tinka, "Ill! You had sex with my brother?"

"Of course I did, on Christmas-"

"Too much information, la, la, la, la, la, I don't want to hear it!" Rocky says, holding her hands to her ears.

"Well you ask, so I gave you an answer." Tinka say not caring.

"It doesn't matter Tinka. Rocky you are coming in with us even if you like it or not." I say pulling her arms.

"No, no, you can't make me!" she says trying to run away.

"Tinka a little help here!" I shout shrugging.

"Hell to the No, she heavy!" she says.

"Please Tinka!" I say out of breath.

"Well ok!" she says, pulling Rocky other arm.

One we got inside Rocky looks around in shock, "This is like underwear heaven!" she shouts.

"I'm glad you think that, so let go pick you out something sexy to wear." I say, pulling her.

"I'm getting this one because Gunther does love red on me." I explain.

"Then I'm getting the black one." Rocky say.

"See Rockster, it's not so bad." I say, with a smile.

"I guess you are right-"

"How may I help you ladies today!"

"AHH, where not doing anything!" Rocky scream turning around to look at the sales lady.

"No thank I think we got everything." I tell her.

"Well if you girls need anything, I will be over there." The sales attendant explains.

"Ok thank you." I say with a smile.

Rocky was still breaking heavy, and she was acting crazy.

"Rocky, stop being so scary and let's go pay for these." I say showing her the lingerie.

"Ok!" she says shaky, as we walk over to stand in line.

"I wonder where Tinka when." I say.

"I'm right here, I just when to the back to find something cheetah print." She says.

"You miss it, Rocky freak out because the sale attendant ask us if we needed any help." I tell her.

"Really Rocky?" Tinka says.

"Hey, I thought she was going to throw us out." Rocky complains.

"Yeah sure Rocky and I'm Tyra Banks."

* * *

Later on that day after I finish shopping with the girls, Tinka drops me off at her house.

"So, you're not coming up stairs Tinka?"

"No, Ty and I are going to get a bite to eat."

"Ok, so I will see you later on tonight then." I say weaving goodbye.

"Bye Cece!" she says, driving off.

I took my bags and when inside the building, then I got on the elevator to go upstairs. When I got there, I didn't see anyone round, so I ran upstairs to see if he was in his room. Gunther better not have when anywhere without me because he knows I was coming over tonight. Then I open up the door and see Gunther sleeping on his bed because his eyes were close, so I tip-toe over to him.

"Gunther." I whisper, still.

He didn't answer me, so then I shake him a little bit, and he still wouldn't make a move. He just turns from me, how rude.

I have a plan, I when into the bathroom and got some shaving cream. After I got the shaving cream I walk back over to Gunther and put the shaving cream on both of his hands. All I needed was a feather to tickle his nose.

You want to know why I was pranking Gunther? Because the other day Gunther, Ty and Deuce decided they were going to hide my clothes on the fire escape when I was taken a shower and how mess up is that. I couldn't find my clothes for an hour.

I walk over to his closet and take out a feather from one of his old outfits. Which I'm guessing he hasn't worn in years. Then I walk back over to him and start to tickle him with the feather on his nose. At first he flinches, but didn't make a move. Then I when in one more time for the kill and he slap both hands on his face. I started laughing so hard, I think my heart was hurting. Out of nowhere I see Gunther remove his hands from his face and looks over at me in anger.

"Cece!" He screams.

"Ah, oh!" I shout running out of his room.

He ran after me down stair and I tried to hide somewhere, "Cece, get over here now!"

I was giggling in a closet by the back of the kitchen.

"Cece where are you?" he yells.

Then I heard the water running in the kitchen he must be washing his hands and face off. Then I heard the water turn off and now it was silent. All of a sudden the kitchen closet door swings open and Gunther stares at me with a big grin on his face.

"Hello bay-bee!" he says.

"Stay away from me." I say throwing a cross up with two fingers.

"Sorry I can't, there's only one thing."

"And what's that." I say with smile on my face.

"You're in my house!" he shouts, picking me up and carrying me to the living room.

I was laughing so hard because he was tickling me on the couch. "Please, Gunther, stop, I can't breathe!" I cried out.

"Not into you apologize." He says, with a smirk.

"Alright, I'm sorry for pranking you!" I say out of breath.

"Good!" he says, leaning down to give me a kiss on the lips.

I wrap my arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss and he groans out in pleasure as I play with his hair. I start to wrap my legs around his waist because I didn't want him to stop kissing me. Gently he leaves trails of kisses down my neck and starts to suck on my neck really hard. I moan out loud because it felt so good and he was hitting my spot.

"Gunther, Cece." Mr. Hessenheffer says.

"Gunther, did you hear that." I say, out of breath.

"Yeah baby." He says, still kissing me on my neck.

Then it hit us, someone else his here, so Gunther and I look up from each other and see Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer looking at us in horror. I push Gunther off me so fast, that he crash on the floor hard.

"Ouch!" he yells

"Hi Mama and Papa, I am so sorry you had to see us like this." I say getting up and fixing myself.

"Mama, Papa, I can explain." Gunther says, getting up.

"What do you need to explain, you were just making out on the sofa with your girlfriend." Mr. Hessenheffer says.

"Gunther sweetie, are you at least being safe?" Mrs. Hessenheffer asks.

"Mama no! I mean…I'm still a virgin, ok." Gunther says embarrass.

"Oh goody! Kashlack I think you need to have the talk with your son." Mrs. Hessenheffer says.

"No Mama, I don't need the talk, I'm 18 now." Gunther says.

"Gunther your mother right, we need to have the talk." Mr. Hessenheffer says.

"But my girlfriend is here." Gunther says, looking over to me.

I just blush, throughout the whole scene because I was embarrassed.

"Don't have to worry about that son, your mother would take good care of Cece." Mr. Hessenheffer says, patting his son of the back.

Gunther looks back at me in horror before he exits the room. Once he left the room, Mrs. Hessenheffer sits right next to me and smiles. I had nothing to say about the matter and I plead the fifth.

"Cece do you love my son?" she asks.

"Yes, I do, a lot actually." I explain.

"Good! Are you and him sexually active?"

I just shake my head no.

"Have you thought about sex?"

I look over at her in shock." Maybe once or twice, but we never got that far."

"You two are almost adults now and I think you should start thinking about your future with my son. Are you on birth control?"

"No I'm not and I'm afraid to ask my mother about it."

"You two are going on this trip next week to spring break and you need to be careful, because a lot of girls get pregnant during this trip, my co-worker told me all about I teenager activities."

"Mama, I'm not planning to get pregnant over spring break and if anything was to happen I would be safe first." I explain.

"Good, because I hate to see the future crown king and my future daughter-in-law have a baby before they get married.

My eyes widen up when she said those words. "Mama, did-did you just say Gunther was going to be a king?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you? Back at the old country in Sweden he supposed to be crown king by the time he finishes High School. When I lost my throne, they told me that my child will be the next King or Queen and since Gunther will make a prefect king my father choose him."

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing, Gunther is the next crown king of Sweden and he didn't even bother to tell me. That's why every time I ask him what wrong he didn't want to tell me. He probably thought I was going to break up with him.

"Mama can I ask you something?"

"Yes Cece."

"What happens with me and Gunther?"

"Well see that ring your wearing, it belongs to my mother and it supposed to be an engagement ring. She passed it down to me and now it's yours."

"But he told me he bought it from the store?" I ask.

"Oh no darling, you are probably talking about the wedding ring. You will get that on your wedding day and you will make a prefect queen." She says.

"I am so proud to call you my daughter!" she says, hugging me.

I do a fake laugh and hug her in return. How can Gunther do this to me and not tell me? This is totally mess up, yeah I want to marry him and have his kids in the future, but for now I'm still young. What about my dance career? Did he ever think about that and I don't even know how to be a queen.

"Cece, you and Gunther can talk now." Mr. Hessenheffer says, walking into view with Gunther.

I glare at Gunther, he better not even think about it. "Come on Gunther, let's go upstairs and talk."

"Ok…" he says, following me upstairs.

The minute we made it up to his room, he closes the door right behind him and I throw a pillow at his head.

"What was that for!" he shouts.

"That was for lying to me, how could you not tell me you were going to be king and we're engaged to be married?"

"Cece, bay-bee, I know your upset, but you have to relax."

"Don't tell me to relax." I say, throwing another pillow at him.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have told you that ring was a promise ring, but I didn't know how else to ask you to marry me." he say, trying to keep a distance from me.

"Gunther you should've told me the truth! You said this didn't concern me, but it did concern me a lot and I'm very upset about it." I say, walking after him.

"I love you Cece and my whole life involves around you. But how many guys do you know that tells their girlfriends every day that they are going to become King?" he says, sitting up against the computer desk.

"A lot of people! Prince Williams told his girlfriend he was going to become king and they are just doing just great." I explain.

"Only one problem, that's only one person and who doesn't know about Prince Williams." He says, as a smart remark.

"You know what, forget I even said anything and I'm out of here." I say, about to walk out his bedroom door.

"Cece wait!" he says, getting down on one knee.

"Cece Jones will you please marry me?" he asks.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" I say, annoyed.

"Nothing never too late bay-bee!" he says, with a smile on his face.

"This is why I'm leaving."

He grabs me by my wrist and pulls me close to him, holding me tightly never wanting to let me go. Then he pulls my chin up and kisses me on the lips gently. I crash my lips up to his, tasting his minty breath every time my tongue goes in his mouth. Once we were finish kissing, we break apart for air and lean are foreheads against each other's.

"I'm still mad at you Gunther."

"I don't care, as long as you stay with me."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys, tell me what you think of this chapter. Lots of spring break chapters coming up next. There will be more games, parties, beach time and drama with Hayden. It gets even scarier and fun down the road, so I will see you soon, later!"


	13. Welcome to Miami

Chapter 13: Welcome to Miami

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love them. Any who, I'm going on vacation for the rest of the summer and I will only get to update a chapter every once or twice a week when I get free time, I know it suck but I need to soak up the sun too. Enjoy this last chapter of the week. Peace!

* * *

It was the week of spring break and everyone was already on the plane to Miami. Of course I couldn't wait because I wanted to go shopping, partying, and the beach. The plane ride there was 4 hours long and it was the most relaxing plane ride of my life. It was Rocky, Tinka, Ty, Deuce, Gunther and I on a plane together and as for Hayden and Rolf they took another flight the day before with Dina and Danielle, which work great for me, so I don't have to hear Gunther complain about Hayden all the time. Then again, we are staying at their beach house so he will just have to make this work.

"CeCe look, there's a spa!" Rocky says, pointing out Serenity's Spa.

We were all in a cab on away to Hayden and Rolf beach house, which I couldn't wait to get there because I never been in a beach house before.

"Oh goody, they have a Tanning Salon. CeCe you and I are definably tanning." Tinka says.

"I don't need a tan my skin is a prefect caramel glow." Rocky says, flipping her hair.

"I know Rocky, that's why I didn't ask you to begin with." Tinka says, rudely.

"So you admit it?" Rocky asks, with a smirk.

"Admit what?" Tinka asks, confused.

"That my skin is perfect and fabulous?" Rocky says, smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself Rocky, matter of fact I see a couple of pimples right now." Tinka lies.

"Oh my god, where?" Rocky shouts, touching all over her face.

"Got cha, Ha-ha, Tinka make a Joke." Tinka say, laughing.

"That wasn't funny Tinka." Rocky says, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Actually Rocky, that was pretty funny." I reply.

"Oh shut up you two!" Rocky says.

We got to the beach house within 25 minutes tops, and when we got out the car I couldn't believe how big it was. The boy's on the other hand came out of the other cab and they couldn't believe the size of the beach house either, well except Gunther and Tinka, they came from royalty and they are rich.

"Hey, you guys made it." Rolf says coming outside along with Hayden.

"Yeah thanks for inviting us Rolf and Hayden." I explain.

"It was nothing and plus it was all Hayden's idea." Rolf says, patting his brother on the back.

"Let me help you ladies with you bags." Hayden says, taken my luggage.

"Thank Hayden." I say.

"Why thank you, what a gentlemen." Tinka says talking to Rolf, while he picks up her luggage.

"You guys are so sweet." Rocky says, as Hayden and Rolf took her luggage.

"Do you see what I see man?" Deuce whispers in Ty ear.

"Yeah, it looks like those two are trying to show off in front of are girls." Ty replies.

"Now you know how I feel every time Hayden is around CeCe." Gunther says.

We walk inside the beach house and it was even bigger inside. I saw Dina and Danielle sitting in the kitchen drinking Pina Colada's.

"Hey, guy's you made it." Danielle greets.

"Hey Dina and Danielle." I say, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

The other girls follow suit, including Rocky and Dina they were very nice to each other.

"So you guy's ready to have some fun?" Dina asks.

"You know it!" We are shouted at once.

"Girls…." Deuce says, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." Ty replies.

"CeCe come here!" Gunther says.

"I'm coming!" I reply, skipping over to him.

"Hey what sup?" I ask.

"I'm tired we should probably go to our room." He says.

"But Gunther we just got here don't you want to hang out just for a little bit longer please." I say, holding my hands together.

"Well alright." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you Gunther! Give me a kiss." I say, poking out my lips.

He smiles and kisses me hard on the lips.

"Hey keep it rated PG please, where still here." Ty says.

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little too excited. Gunther says, smiling down at me.

"Let me show you guys up to your rooms." Rolf says.

Rolf and Hayden walk us all upstairs to our room and Rolf shows me and Gunther's room down the hall.

"Thanks Rolf, this house is amazing." I say, walking into my room.

"It was no problem. Where playing a drinking game called "I never…" in a few, after we eat pizza. You two want to play?" Rolf asks.

Gunther and I look at each other then look back at Rolf. "Sure!"

"Great see you guy's in a few, I have two go pick up the 2 large pizzas." Rolf says, leaving out of the room.

"Why are you looking at me like that Gunther?" I ask.

"I'm just happy to finally get some alone time, that's all." he says, kissing me on the lips.

"You don't know how bad I want you right now." I whisper.

"I want you badly too, bay-bee." He says, with a smirk.

"That will just have to wait into later on tonight, after the game. That's if you're not too tired that is." I explain.

"Gunther never gets tired to spoon, bay-bee." He says, in a sexy tone.

"We will be doing more than just spooning, I have a surprise for you later." I say, unpacking my clothes.

"Gunther likes the sound of that." He replies, unpacking his stuff as well.

Then Rocky bursts into the room, "Oh my god, guy, did you two see this place?"

"Yes, Rocky, we did." I reply.

"Next time knock first. What if we were getting Jiggy with it?" Gunther asks.

"Please Gunther; nobody gets Jiggy with it anymore. I believe the terminology you're looking for is Get your freak on." Rocky says, with a smile.

"Please stop talking." Gunther says.

"Hey Rocky, I know, why don't you get your freak on outside." I say, pushing her out of my room.

"What in your room?" she asks, confused.

"No, you dingo long, in your on room." I say, closing the door in her face.

"CeCe, this is not funny, open up the door!" Rocky shouts.

"I can't hear you!" I sang like a song, giving Gunther a high five.

_Knock, knock._ "Open up or you're not getting any pizza."

* * *

Later on that day, we all met down stairs for pizza and a game of "I never…" and I couldn't wait to play it.

"Wow that was some really good pizza guys." Ty says, talking to Rolf and Hayden.

"Yeah, it's one of our favorite pizza spots." Hayden says.

"Are dad would take us there all the time." Rolf says.

"This pizza might be even better then Crusty's. Don't tell my uncle I said that." Deuce says.

"You guy's ready for a game of "I never…"?" Hayden asks.

"Yeah, what are the rules?" Tinka asks.

"Everyone sits around couch, or on the floor if you so desire. One person goes first by making a TRUE statement that begins with "I never..." For example, "I've never been to Disneyworld." Then, if any other player HAS DONE what the person said, they simply drink." Rolf explains.

"By the way everyone gets really drunk in this game so don't hold back." Hayden says, with a wink.

"Alright that sounds like fun." Tinka says, smiling.

"Cool, since you like the sound of this game, you go first Tinka." Rolf says.

"Wait bro; let me get the Gray Goose." Hayden says, running in the kitchen.

"Ok, hurry!" Rolf replies.

A few seconds later Hayden came out with a huge bottle of Gray Goose.

"I'm in Gray Goose heaven." Gunther says, daydreaming.

Hayden pours everyone Gray Goose in there cups.

"Alright let the games begin!" Hayden shouts.

"I never played Golf before!" Tinka says.

Every one drink except for Gunther, "That's it Tinka, you couldn't come up with something better than that?" Gunther asks.

"Well I haven't and I would love to play Golf." Tinka says.

"Gunther you're up next." Rolf says.

"I never been skinny dipping before." Gunther says.

Every one drinks except for Tinka, Danielle and Rocky. Gunther and Rocky looks at me, wondering why I never told them this before.

"What it was only one time at my cousin house in fort Lauderdale." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Rocky you go next." Hayden says.

"Ok, I never had sex before." Rocky says, excited.

Every one drinks except for me. I look over at Gunther in shock and he looks away from me in guilt.

"Well, doesn't this just kill the mood, mm. Gunther who was it?" I asks, getting upset.

"CeCe relax this is just a game-"

"Shut up Deuce!" I shout, cutting him off.

Hayden had a big grin on his face, he was enjoying every second of it

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Who in the hell was it?" I say standing in front of him.

"It was Danielle, ok!" Gunther blurt out.

"CeCe it was a long time ago. Way before me and him broke up!" Danielle explains.

"It's alright Danielle, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him!" I point to Gunther.

"Why are you mad at me and not her?" Gunther asks, pointing at Danielle.

"Because you're my boyfriend now and we're not supposed to keep secrets, especially when I thought we were going to lose are virginity to each other!" I yell.

"CeCe I am so sorry, I should have told you the true." Gunther explains.

"Save it, you lied to your parents and now you're lying to me. I guess someone not getting any of this kitty cat tonight." I say, lifting up my eyebrow at him and walking away.

All the guys, made sounds like Woo and Ah. Tinka on the other hand was laughing with Dina, which Gunther didn't appreciate.

"I don't know why your laughing Tinka, when were you going to tell me, you had sex with Ty?" Gunther shouts.

"What! Gunther that is none of your business about who I sleep with and Ty has been my boyfriend for a year now." Tinka says.

"Man it was only one time." Ty says.

"Ty not right now I was talking to my sister twin." Gunther says, cutting Ty off.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Tinka yells.

"Hey, hey guys, where not here to argue. This is only a game, so be quiet and let's play." Rolf explains.

Everyone sits back down and continues the game. "Danielle you go baby, then CeCe will go after you." Rolf says.

"Ok! I never watch porn before." Danielle says.

Every one drinks except for me, Rocky and Tinka. It was finally my turn now and I had the prefect thing to say.

"I never not had feelings for two people at once before." I say, looking in Gunther direction.

Everybody drink except for Gunther, Tinka, Dina and Hayden. Gunther looks at me in shock and his eye starts to twitch.

"Alright Dina you go next." Rolf says.

Hayden whispers something in Dina ear and she had a smirk on her face.

"Ok, I never been engaged before!" Dina says.

Everybody drinks except for me and Gunther.

"Oh my god CeCe, you two are engaged? How come you never told me?" Rocky asks, complaining.

"Or me!" Ty say.

"Or even me!" Deuce says.

"Tinka you knew about this too?" Ty asks.

"Yes of course, she is my future sister-in-law." Tinka say.

"How could I tell you guys if I just found out last week myself." I explain.

"Well I think it great." Danielle says.

"Yeah it is Congratulation you two." Rolf says.

"I don't think there anything wrong with you two getting married." Dina says.

"I think you two are too young to get married and your moving too fast." Hayden says.

"Nobody ask you Hayden!" Gunther says, getting mad.

"You don't have to ask me, this is my house." Hayden says, with a smirk on his face.

Gunther sits back down. "Can we please just continue the game." He says, rudely.

"Whatever, you go next Ty." Hayden says.

"I never been in a fist fight before." Ty says.

Everyone drinks except for me, Deuce and Danielle.

"You're next Deuce." Hayden says.

"I never stole before." Deuce says.

No one drinks except for Dina and Hayden.

"Really a con-man like you?" Hayden asks.

"Hey I only sell the stuff, I don't stale it." Deuce explains.

"That the same thing man!" Ty says.

"Deucie is very sensitive on the subject." Dina says.

"Hey, don't call him that and if anybody going to calls him Deucie, it will be me." Rocky says.

Dina just rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Alright bro it's your turn." Rolf says.

"Ok, I never stop being in love with one person before." Hayden says, looking over at me.

No one drinks except for Deuce. I look at Hayden real quick then look away at Gunther. He looks like he was about to blow and it didn't look pretty at all.

"Last but not least, it's your turn brother of mine." Hayden says, talking to Rolf.

"Well, let's see. I never made out with two people at once before." Rolf says.

Everyone drinks except for me, Rocky, Tinka, Hayden and Deuce. Of course again Gunther drank his liquor because he has a lot of skeletons in the closet.

"Well I guess that's game for tonight. Have a good night everybody." Hayden says.

I walk upstairs and Gunther follow suit, I had nothing to say to him about the matter. It's just really mess up that he lied to me and his parents about being a virgin. What else has he been lying to me about? because I can't take it anymore.

"So, that's it, we're not going to talk this out?" Gunther asks, closing the door behind him.

I didn't say anything; I was just throwing on my nighty.

"Please baby, talk to Me." he says.

I still didn't answer. I just got into bed, turn off my lamp and turn away from him.

"CeCe, I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but please don't be mad at me, your my future wife." He explains.

I had tears coming down my face, and I decided to wipe them away. I really didn't want to talk to Gunther right now; all I wanted was some time alone.

"Good night my princess and I love you." he says, getting in bed with me and turning off his lamp.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all love this chapter, because I have more excitement to come. Boy don't I love to give you guys a show and I will see you all next week with the next chapter, make sure to review and I will see you soon. Peace!


	14. Triple Dog Dare Part 1

Chapter 14: Triple Dog Dare Part 1

A/N: So i'm late but we had a storm yesterday, but now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys love it. This game will be broken up into two chapters because everyone gets a dare in this story. By the way a reviewer ask me a question about why did Hayden and Gunther fight and the only reason why Gunther fought Hayden back is because Hayden has a anger problems and he is very aggressive when he wants something. You will see soon enough what I'm talking about and there's also has been hints already so just wait and see.

* * *

(11:00 AM Saturday Morning)

"CeCe, get up! It's a beautiful day outside and you are still sleep!" Rocky yells, opening the drapes and letting the sun in.

At that moment when the sun hit my face from the window, my eyes shot open giving Rocky the death glare.

"Rachel Blue, if you don't close those drapes and leave me alone, you're going to wish you've never mess with me!" I explain rudely.

"Jeez, whatever cranky pants, you just won't get any breakfast with that attitude, now good day CeCe." Rocky says, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Whatever!" I say from under my pillow and weaving her off.

(12 PM That Afternoon)

About an hour later, someone was shaking me out of my sleep and I was getting really antsy right about now.

"What the hell do you want Rocky!" I scream from under my pillow.

"It's not Rocky." The voice says.

"So who the heck is it, if you Gunther I definitely don't want to talk to you right now!"

He chuckles, "No I'm not your idiot of a boyfriend and besides I look way better than him."

"Hayden!" I say, taken the pillow of my head.

He had a big grin on his face, "Yours truly the one and only."

"I thought it was Gunther playing around with me. What sup, why are you up so early?" I say.

"Well for one where about to go to the beach and secondly it's the afternoon now CeCe and you've been sleep for a long time." He explains.

"Oh my god, it is? So let me guess, they sent you upstairs to get me?" I ask, getting up.

"No… not exactly, everybody left without you because you wouldn't get up. I thought it was kind of mess up because personally I think the whole group should've stay together, it's only fair." He says.

"Well thank you Hayden and what about Gunther, didn't he wait for me at least?" I ask.

"He wanted to but he knew you were still pissed off at him about the game, so he decided to give you some space."

"It figures he would do that, just to piss me off." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you stressing yourself over him? He lied to you CeCe and not only that, what else has he been lying to you about?" he asks.

"I don't know Hayden, but I trust him and I know he loves me, so he means well." I say, taken my bikini out of my suitcase.

"No CeCe, he doesn't love you like I do and he will never understand you!" he says, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

I pulled away quickie after I register the kiss and I look at Hayden in shock, backing up against the wall.

"Hayden why did you do that?" I ask, in shock.

"Because I'm in love with you CeCe and I don't want you to be with him anymore. Please CeCe don't marry that jerk and be with me." He explains.

"Hayden you know I can't, because I love Gunther and he needs me because we complete each other. Why can't you see that I'm happy? I mean I know Gunther made some mistakes but it wasn't meant to hurt me, he's not like that and I know because I felt his pain." I say, sobbing.

"Ok you know what CeCe, let's act like this conversation never happen between us and enjoy the rest of our vacation." Hayden says.

"You really mean that Hayden?"

"Yeah of course, I'll do anything for my best friend CeCe." He say, with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're saying that Hayden because I think of you as my best friend too." I say, with a smile.

"Good, can I get a hug from my best friend?" he asks, throwing out his arms.

"Yeah!" I reply, running into his arms.

"Thank Hayden once again." I tell him.

"No problem CeCe, that's what friends are for and remember I, will always be there."

I nod, "I should probably get dress now everyone is probably waiting for me outside." I explain.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you down stairs." He says, walking out of my room and closing the door.

(12:45 PM)

After I finish getting dress, Hayden walks me over to the beach where everyone was hanging out and enjoying this very hot day.

"Hey guys!" I shout, walking over to my friends.

"I see you finally decided to get up." Rocky says.

"What does it matter she here and now we can tell her the plans for tonight." Tinka says.

"What plans for tonight?" I ask, looking over at Gunther.

He had his shade on and was looking up at the sky I guess, because he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Rolf was just telling us about another party game where going to be playing tonight." Ty says.

"What are we playing now, true or dare?" I ask.

"No, something a little bit deeper than that. The game is called triple dog dare." Dina says.

"I never heard of that game before, it sounds dangerous." I explain.

"Oh yeah it's very dangerous, but lots of fun for all of us." Rolf says, leaning back on his chair.

"I can't wait, I'm so excited!" Rocky says.

"Wow, Rocky I never seen you so happy over a game before." I admit.

"Yeah, that's because I talk her into it." Deuce says.

I nod, "Gunther can I talk to you alone for a second?" I ask.

He takes off his sunglasses and looks over at me. Then he gets and nods his head for me to follow him. We take a nice long walk by the seashore and then I take his hand in my own.

"Look Gunther, if where going to be together and get married you're going to have to start telling me the truth."

"I know CeCe and I'm really sorry about everything-"

I put my finger two his lips for him to be quiet. "Stop being sorry and tell me the truth and I will promise to be there for you every step of the way."

"I love you so much CeCe, you are everything to me and more. I just want to be happy with you and enjoy the rest of our trip. Can we do that baby; can we enjoy the rest of our trip and be happy?"

"Yes we can Gunther and I don't want to pick fights with you anymore… but it just hurt me that someone else got your loving before me."

"I totally understand baby and if it means anything to you I always thought of you every time Danielle and I did it and I mean every word of it."

"I'm glad to hear that." I reply, pulling him into a deep kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me into a warm embrace. We kiss like this for while without breaking apart. Finally after 10 long minute of making out we break apart and grasp for air.

"I think that was our best kiss ever, don't you think?" he asks.

"Yeah it was and I was thinking we should probably go back to the house and take it to the next level." I say with a smirk.

"Are you serious? You really want to lose your virginity right now?" he asks a bit surprise.

"Yes I do, plus I bought something sexy from Victoria Secret's and I don't want it to go to waste. I also think right now would be the perfect time since everyone is out of the house." I say, with a smirk.

"You've been a very dirty, dirty girl, bay-bee." He says, kissing me on my neck

I giggle, "I know I have."

"Let's go then, what have we got to lose." He says, walking over to the house.

"Gunther wait, I have something else to tell you and please don't get mad."

"Ok, what happen?" he asks, staring at me.

I close my eyes before I speak, "Hayden kissed me earlier in the beach house."

"Why that little weasel, I knew leaving him in the house with you wasn't a good idea, but everybody kept saying, Gunther this is all you're fought and she doesn't want to see you, so I left you alone."

"He told me you just wanted to give me some space." I explain.

"CeCe, when do I ever give you space?"

"You never gave me space, no matter how much you try." I admit.

"Exactly CeCe, so why would I agree to Hayden being alone with you in the house?"

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't thinking about that." I say bitten my lip.

"It's alight CeCe, let's just forget about Hayden and enjoy are romantic afternoon in the house on are bed." He says, pulling me into another kiss.

That afternoon, Gunther and I made love for the very first time. My first time had so much passion and energy, that I when back for second and third rounds. After a long afternoon of making love, Gunther and I fell asleep in each other's arms. This turn out to be the best day of my life, well so far.

* * *

(8 PM that night)

"So how exactly does this game go?" Ty asks.

"First every one puts $50 dollars into the bowl." Rolf explains.

"We have to give money?" Deuce asks.

"Yes you have to give money." Rolf replies.

Hayden counts the money that everybody threw into the bowl including their $ 50 dollars.

"We have $500 hundred dollars here bro." Hayden says.

"Who gets all that money?" Rocky asks.

"The winner, which gets the best dare and completes the task. By the way if you don't complete the dare, loser gets there hair shaved off." Rolf says, showing everybody the clippers.

All the girls scream in horror, getting up from their seats.

"Where are you ladies going?" Hayden asks.

"You guys didn't say anything about shaving our hair off!" Tinka yells.

"Tinka relax, just do your dare and you won't have to worry about getting your head shaved. " Ty says.

"Oh shut up Ty. It's easy for you to say, you're a boys!" Tinka explains.

"Yes and I'm not walking around looking like Mr. Clean, because I couldn't finish a stupid dare!" I shout.

"You and me both, my hair is very important to me." Rocky says.

"Yeah I'm not shaving my head and you can't make me!" Danielle says.

"The same goes for me, my family would kill you all!" Dina shouts.

"To bad ladies, are you in this or not?" Rolf asks.

"How about you girls complete the dare and we wouldn't have to shave those pretty heads of yours." Hayden says.

"Alright, I'm in." I say, stepping in first.

"If CeCe in, then I'm all for it." Rocky says.

"I think you people are retard, but I'll play and I will win that money."

"That's what I'm talking about sister twin!" Gunther shouts.

"I'm in, but I'm not shaving my head off and I don't care what you say Rolf." Danielle says.

"My mother and father will kill me in the long run, but I'm also in." Dina says.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!" Rolf shouts.

"Alright, who is going to tell us the rules of this game?" Deuce asks.

"The rules are simple; anyone betting a Triple Dog Dare should be prepared to face the consequences of a loss. There is no alternate penalty. Like for example after the person does his/her dare. They get to pick the next person to dare someone else, you must complete your dare and if you don't, your hair gets shaved off. The winner with the best dare and the most votes wins the money in the jack pot bowl and gets crown as the triple dog dare king or queens, got it." Hayden explains.

We all nod at once.

"Alright that's it, who going first?" Rolf asks.

"How about… Deuce!" Hayden says.

"Ok, lay one on me!" Deuce replies.

"I triple dog dare ya to steal from the convenience store down the street from the beach house." Hayden says.

"Look Hayden, I don't steal, I told you guys that before." Deuce explains.

"Well Deuce I think this is a good time for you to start." Ty says, pulling me up.

"Mommy!" Deuce cries.

"Sorry Deuce but no one going to help you right now, especially not you mommy!" Ty says pushing Deuce outside.

We all follow them up the street to the convenience store and Rolf had a camcorder in one hand recording everything.

"Man your recording this?" Deuce asks, in shock.

"Every second of it!" Rolf says, with a chuckle.

"Get inside and be a man Deuce!" Ty says, pushing him inside.

They when inside acting like everything was cool. Deuce grabs a magazine and puts it into his jacket along with some M&M chocolates and some sunglasses.

"May I help you sir?" the owner yells, talking to Deuce.

"Yeah you can help me, can I get some tooth paste i'm running out." Ty say, blowing his breath in the owners face.

The owner brushes the smell always giving Ty a nasty look and that gave Deuce the chance to run out the front door.

"Woo wee, the way that breath smell, I think you're going to need more than some tooth paste, you need to see the dentist about that." The owner says, with a smug look.

Ty checks his breath real quick then started walking backwards, "Well I think your right, thanks anyways." He says, running out.

"Ok, I got some sunglasses, I got Rocky her favorite girly magazine and everyone some candy." Deuce says, passing the candy around.

"Way to go Deuce!" Gunther says patting him on the back.

"Way the go Deuce! You better have got me something in there!" Ty says, not asking.

"Yeah I got you sunglasses and some candy also." Deuce says, passing it over to Ty.

"Ok Deuce, pick someone to dare next." Hayden says.

"Ok, Rolf, I triple dog dare ya to kiss every person that walks by you for the next hour." Deuce says.

"Ok, no problem!" he says.

"Rolf!" Danielle shouts.

"It's only a dare baby." He says kissing her on the lips.

Then I walk pass him and he gives me a quick kiss on the lips also.

"Hey, hey!" Gunther shouts, about to take Rolf down.

"Sorry Gunther, Deuce dared me." Rolf says.

Gunther glares at Deuce now. I don't think he enjoy any other guy putting their lips on me for the second time today.

"Ok since I have to kiss everyone that walks past me for the next hour and now counting down. Rocky I triple dog dare ya to go streaking down this broad walk naked." Rolf says.

"What, I can't! What if I get arrested and go to jail." Rocky shouts.

"I guess someone wants their hair shaved off." Hayden says.

Rocky shake her head, "You know what, I will do the stupid dare."

"That's my girl!" Deuce says.

She takes off all her clothes covering both of her private spots, so no one can see.

"You ready Rocky?" Rolf yells.

Rocky nods, "This is so un-fair guys!"

"Ready set go!" Rolf screams.

Rocky start to run down the broad walk in a quick pace and only a few people saw her so far streaking down the broad walk. We were all close behind her cheering her on and running after her. Tinka and I had Rocky clothes in are hands and then she finally made it to the ending 8 minutes later.

"You did it Rocky, I am so proud to call you my best friend." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me my clothes please." She says, turning around to put back on her clothes.

"I have to hand it to you Rocky, I didn't think you had it in you." Tinka says.

"Whatever, I just better sees $500 hundred dollars in my hand by the end of the night." Rocky says, walking past us.

"Dina I triple dog dare ya to step into Gino's pizza and act like you're having a seizure from eaten there pizza." Rocky says.

"And how am I going to do that?" Dina asks.

"Easy I have some pill that will help you look like your foaming at the mouth, so are you going to do the dare or what?" Rocky asks.

"Count me in." Dina replies.

We walk into Gino's pizza and sat around the table waiting for Dina to do the dare.

"Excuse me can I have one large cheese pizza to go!" Dina says.

"No problem Mami!" Gino says.

"Can I also have some garlic knots, I just want to try one?" Dina says.

"Yeah sure, everything will be $13.99." Gino says passing her the garlic knots.

Dina puts one in her mouth along with the pill, starts to chew it up, then she act like she was choking on the food and her eye's when to the back of her head. She falls to the floor shaking and foaming at the mouth as planned.

"Oh my god, she ate that garlic knot thingy and now she having a seizer!" I shout pointing.

"Do I need to call an ambulance, I don't want her to die in here!" Gino says.

"You poison my friend, I should sue you!" Tinka yells, playing along.

"Rolf, Hayden, why didn't you tell me your friends don't eat garlic knots, your trying to make me lose restaurant, huh!" he shouts at them.

"Sorry Gino, I'm afraid we didn't know about this into now." Rolf says, playing along.

"Look at it this way, you still have the best pizza in the world, even know my girlfriend is dying on the floor." Hayden says.

Dina was still acting like she was having a seizer and she was really good at it, foaming still coming out of the mouth .

"If you make her stop I will give you all free pizza for a week!" Gino yells.

"Free you say!" Hayden shouts

All of a sudden Dina clams down and she gets up from the ground, wiping the foaming of her mouth .

"Dina are you alright?" Danielle says, with a smirk.

I don't know what happen, one minute I'm eating a garlic knot and the next minute I freaking out shaking to death." Dina explains, playing it well.

"Yeah you were freaking out alright, take pizza and crazy girl out of here!" Gino says, passing the pizza to Hayden.

"Thank Gino, this means a lot, See you tomorrow." Rolf says, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek and walking away. He was still on his dare at the time.

Gino looks at him in shock, "Yeah you do that, but leave crazy girl at home!" he yells to us.

"That was prefect Dina!" I say, walking out of the pizza place.

"Yeah it was pretty cool!" Ty says.

"He really bought it and we got free pizza for a week." Deuce says, excited.

"This game is so fun!" Rocky shouts in excitement.

"I just want some of that pizza!" Gunther says, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok, let's go back to the beach house and eat. Then we could continue the game." Rolf says.

We all walk back to the beach house and when we got there everyone got a size of pizza. It was a goodnight so far and to be honest I wasn't ready to do my dare, so I hope I don't get choosing next.

"That was some good pizza, wasn't it CeCe?" Gunther asks.

"Yeah it was and I'm also having a good night so far." I reply with a smile.

He pulls me into a kiss and I deepen it even more pulling him into me.

"CeCe I triple dog dare ya to sing karaoke at Big Mongo's bar tonight." Dina says.

"Ok, that shouldn't be a problem." I reply.

"There a catch, you have two sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to every guy in that bar including these guys and I want you to make a fool of yourself." Dina says, with a smirk.

I look at her in shock, I can't believe Dina is taken it too far and I been nothing but nice to her. Holly crap, how am I going to sing and follow the words with my dyslexia? I am so freaking screwed right now and nobody can help me because I will get my head shaved off, wish me luck.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of part one and the game is starting to get serious now. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and I will try to update soon. Peace!


	15. Triple Dog Dare Part 2

Chapter 15: Triple Dog Dare Part 2

A/N: Hey I'm back, in chapter 14, I know I got a couple of my dare ideas from a movie, but for this chapter I wrote me on dares. It took me some time to think about it, but I got it some really good ones. I also see that a lot of people are really annoyed with Hayden and it make me laugh because he scares me also, especially when I write about him. Hayden will get worst in the later chapters and there will also be a little twist in the story 100. Any way's I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

_Previously on Rival it up:_ _"CeCe I triple dog dare ya to sing karaoke at Big Mongo's bar tonight." Dina says._

_"Ok, that shouldn't be a problem." I reply._

_"There a catch, you have two sing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne to every guy in that bar including these guys and I want you to make a fool of yourself." Dina says, with a smirk._

_I look at her in shock, I can't believe Dina is taken it too far and I been nothing but nice to her. Holly crap, how am I going to sing and follow the words with my dyslexia? I am so freaking screwed right now and nobody can help me because I will get my head shaved off, wish me luck._

(11 pm That Night)

We were on are way into Big Mango's bar and Dina made me put on this skimpy outfit. It was a red, strapless halter top that show off my belly and a red plaid mini skirt. I know right, too much for me and not my taste, sadly I have to wear this slutty outfit or else my hair will be shaved off.

"CeCe you don't have to do this." Gunther whispers in my ear.

"Gunther I don't have a choice. It's either this or get my hair shaved off." I say, getting annoyed.

"CeCe I will never, ever-ever- ever, let anyone lay a finger on that beautiful red hair of your, you Got it?" Gunther explains.

I giggle, "I think I got it, but I'm not chickening out for anybody."

I walk away from him and when inside to sign my name on the guest list for karaoke tonight. Then Hayden walks up to me, standing right beside me.

"You know CeCe!" Hayden says.

I jump because he scared the crap out of me. "Hayden don't scare me like that, I almost had a heart attack!"

"My bad, like I was saying. CeCe you know you wearing that outfit right?" He says with a cheeky grin on his face.

I look down at what I'm wearing before I answer him back. "Hayden isn't your girlfriend like over there? Aren't you supposed to be with her at all times, instead of making googly eyes with me?"

"Ok, all jokes aside, CeCe stop playing these games." He says.

"What games? The only game where playing right now is triple dog dare."

Hayden chuckles, "Tonight is the night CeCe. Secrets will come out and hearts will be broking. And I mean latterly hearts with be broking, just remember that." He says, staring at me.

After he said what he said, Hayden walks away from me and I knew he was a little drunk, so I tried my best to keep a distance from him, because he was annoying.

"Was he bothering you CeCe? If he was I swear-"

"Gunther relax, I got this." I say, cutting him off.

"I'm just worried about you, guys like Hayden are no good and something is seriously wrong with him CeCe. He keeps giving me this creepy smirk like he up to something tonight." Gunther says worried.

"Gunther just enjoy the game and everything will be alright." I say kissing him on the lips.

"Ok, CeCe Jones come up to the stage!" the announcer yells.

"Got to go baby, karaoke calls!" I shout, with a smirk and walking up on stage.

"You're CeCe Jones?" the announcer asks.

"Yes I am!" I reply.

"What song will you be singing for us tonight?" he asks.

"I will be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne!" I answer.

"Give it up for CeCe everybody!" he shouts, passing me the microphone.

The announcer leaves the stage and the music started to play, so I take a deep breath getting ready to sing. All my friends were looking at me waiting for me to sing something.

Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way! I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend

The music plays and I started dance and pointing my finger at every guys at the bar.  
Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me  
No way, no way! You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend

I do a little sexy dance to the music, shaking my hips right to left and throwing my hair back.

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know (I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right!)

Then I make my way off stage doing a sexy walk in my plaid Mimi skirt.

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody talking about

I walk over to a couple of guys, singing the song and they all smiled and laugh at me.

Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way! I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, hey, you, you! I know that you like me

No way, no way! You know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you! I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again (and again  
And again and again and again!)

After I finish pissing off a couple of females for sing Girlfriends and dancing sexually in front of their boyfriends, I skipped over to my friends and they were laughing at me, all except Gunther of course, this didn't empress him at all.

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey, Hey, You, You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, No way! I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You! I could be your girlfriend  
Hey, Hey, You, You! I know that you like me  
No way, No way! You know it's not a secret

Hey, Hey, You, You! I want to be your girlfriend

I was sing and dancing to each of my male friends one by one and they were all laughing, Hayden on the other hand was licking his lips. Then I finally got to Gunther and sang the last part to him.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

I climb on top of Gunther's lap singing the song to him. I pulled the collar of his shirt, singing the last chorus of Girlfriends to him and when the song was finally over I got back on stage giving the announcer back is microphone and took a bow.

"Give CeCe Jones a applaud everybody, she really gave a show tonight!" he shouts, clapping.

Everybody claps and whistles at me for doing a good job on the song, than I looked over at Dina and walked over to her.

"Well Dina I did your dare, are you happy now?" I ask, with a smirk.

"It was very funny and entertaining, well played CeCe." Dina replies, also with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I know for sure that I was entertained…. very entertained!" Hayden says, looking at me with a smirk.

I looked away from him at that moment and Gunther grit his teeth at him, looking at Hayden with anger. So I grip on his hand really tightly for him to stop what he was about to do or say to Hayden.

"Now is your turn to dare someone CeCe." Rolf says.

"Ok I dare Hayden!" I shout.

"Whoa CeCe, I'm kind of shock you actually picked me to do a dare. This should be fun." Hayden says, with a smirk.

"Ok, I triple dog dare ya to wear every ones panties and drawers over your head, on your hands and on your legs, outside in public. By the way, the underwear has to be on the outside of your clothes and you have to wear them for an hour." I say with an evil smirk on my face

"Way to go CeCe, you are definitely my fiancé." Gunther says giving me a high five.

Hayden stares at me with a smile still on his face. "No problem CeCe, I love women's panties anyway, especially yours."

Gunther tried to attack Hayden, but Ty and Deuce caught Gunther trying to restrain him from fighting Hayden.

"Gunther let it go man! He's not worth it!" Ty yells trying to hold him back.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him back, he's too strong!" Deuce yells.

"Brother Twin calm down, he will get his, literately!" Tinka explains.

"I got this one guys! Hayden you're forgetting something." I say.

"What's that CeCe?" he asks.

"I didn't dare you to just wear women's panties; I dared you to wear men drawers too. So that means you have to wear Rolf, Gunther, Ty and Deuce drawers as well." I explain.

"She got you good bro." Rolf says, laughing.

"So I have to wear every girl's panties that are staying in the beach house with us including the boys?" Hayden asks.

"That's what I said. Why you too scared to do the dare Mr. Carter?" I ask.

"Let me explain something to you only once CeCe. I'm not scared of anything, especially not you're jock boyfriend over there, got that?" he asks.

"Clear as glass." I reply.

"Ok let's go then, where wasting time." He says, walking out of the bar and back to the house.

Rolf, Dina and Danielle were walking with him, while the rest of us followed close behind, trying to keep the distance from Hayden.

"So you mean to tell me, I have to let another man wear my drawers?" Ty asks.

"That's what I said Ty." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"It's degusting, I would rather die, then to do that." Deuce says.

"I think it's a wonderful Idea, it will give that brick a taste of his own medicine and I got the perfect underpants for him." Gunther says, with a smirk.

"This game is so fun, I am so glad I came on this trip CeCe!" Rocky says in excitement.

"You and me both Rocky, I just hope this jerk doesn't win the $500 hundred dollars." Tinka says with a smile.

"I when streaking down the broad walk! I better win that money!" Rocky shots.

* * *

We made it back to the beach house about 12 minutes later and everybody pulled out there best set of underwear for Hayden to wear. Everyone got to pick a place, where they want to put their underwear at. I put my panties around Hayden neck, Tinka put her panties over his right hand and Dina puts her panties over his head. Then Rocky puts her panties over his left hand, Deuce puts his boxers over his right leg and Ty puts his boxers over his left leg. Now Danielle put her panties over his right arm, Rolf puts his bowers over his left arm and last but not least Gunther.

"Where Gunther?" I ask, looking around.

"I don't know. That's a good question." Tinka says, looking around too.

"I found my old betwinkler, bay-bee!" Gunther shouts running down stairs with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Gunther, what's that you got behind your back?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, Gunther, what is it?" Hayden asks with venom in his voice.

"Hayden, I made something for you and I knew you might like." He says.

"And what is that blonde?" Hayden says rudely.

Gunther takes his hands out from behind his back, showing us his jockstraps from his football uniform and it was betwinkled with different color rhinestones. Everyone looks at Gunther in shock because they couldn't believe it.

"What the hell is that? You're kidding with me right, is this a freaking joke?" Hayden says, pissed off.

"Oh, Hayden, you're so hilarious! Gunther never kids around." Gunther says, putting the betwinkler jockstrap on top of Hayden head.

Hayden stares at Gunther with so much fire and hate. The rest of us laugh into we cried, this was the funniest thing I ever witness in my life.

"Well Hayden, you look very ridiculous. Now you have to dare someone else before we walk outside." I say.

"Ok, I dare Ty." Hayden says.

"I'm ready for whatever you got for me." Ty replies.

"I triple dog dare ya to dress up as a high class hooker; as a matter of fact, I want you to put on CeCe outfit, she wore earlier at the bar. You also have to wear make-up and a pair of woman shoes, best of all, you get to walk around outside with me for an hour." Hayden says.

"Heck no! Are you crazy? I'm not wearing anything that has to do with a woman in any kind." Ty shouts.

"Ty, be a man!" Deuce yells.

"I'll be a man alright and this man said he wasn't wearing any women clothes! I'm not wearing any make up, no heels, no belly shirts and no skirts!" Ty yells.

(20 minutes)

"This is so un-fair guys; I want to go home man." Ty sobs, coving the skimpy outfit I wore earlier.

"Snuggly bear you look so cute and I have to be honest with you. You're wearing that outfit better than CeCe was." Tinka says.

"Hey! I heard that Tinka!" I shout.

"I'm not going outside in this slutty outfit; it's not fair that you guys got all the easy dares. My skirt keeps rising up, my top won't stay up and I can't even walk right in these dang heels." Ty says.

"Hey! You better work those heels I let you borrow. You're a Blue and we Blues don't back down to nothing!" Rocky says.

"Not if this Blue looks like a drag queen." Ty says.

"I still can't believe you and your brother wears the same size shoes." I explain.

"Yeah I know. Ty doesn't have big feet like other guys do." Rocky says.

"Ty are you ready, you have 40 minutes left?" Deuce says, walking into the room.

Rolf whistles to be funny. "What are you whistling at man? You think this crap is funny?" Ty asks, getting pissed off.

"Ty you do look ridiculous in that outfit." Gunther says.

"I think he should dress like that more often, it makes him look like a lady killer." Deuce says.

"Deuce run!" Ty yells, getting up and tripping over his on heels.

Ty skirt rises up showing off his boxers with his but sticking up in the air. Everyone was laughing, especially Deuce. Ty takes off his heels and throws one at Deuce, but then Deuce make a run for it, so Ty gets up quickie off the floor chasing after his best friend around the beach house.

About 5 minutes later, Ty comes back upstairs wiping off his make-up and taken off the hookers outfit, leaving him in nothing but his boxers on.

"What happen, Ty, you're not doing the dare anymore?" Gunther asks.

"forget it man, it's not worth it. I rather get my hair shaved off any day." Ty replies.

"Come on man, you're going to make me do this by myself?" Hayden asks.

"Yup, your own your own with this one." Ty says.

Then Deuce comes in the room with his shirt all stretched out and out of place.

"Why is everyone looking at me for?" Deuce asks.

"I don't know, maybe because you had my boyfriend lose a dare and now he has to have his head shaved off." Tinka says.

"Oh that's nothing it will grow back and for the record he was never going to make it outside in that get up anyways." Deuce admits.

"Deuce is right; my brother wasn't going to complete the dare even if you paid him a million dollars." Rocky says.

"Man for a million dollars, I just might change my mind." Ty says, with a chuckle.

Rolf was shaving Ty's head off now and I had to admit, Ty looked good as a baldy.

"Snuggly bear, you still look handsome." Tinka says, once he was done.

"I know baby, I still got it." Ty says, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ty it's time for you to dare someone." Rolf says.

"Ok, I dare Tinka then." He says.

"That isn't fair, they're a couple." Danielle says.

"Please Danielle, don't hate. It looks degusting on you." Tinka says.

"I triple dog dare ya to don't open your mouth for the rest of the game into everyone dare is completed." Ty says.

"My lips are sealed." Tinka says, zipping her lips together. "There's only one thing though. Can I dare Danielle before I start my dare Rolf?" she asks.

"Yes it's fine Tinka." Rolf replies.

"Ok, Danielle I triple dog dare ya to walk around the broad walk asking 10 females if they have a tampon because you have a leak." Tinka says.

"OH!" Rocky, Dina and I say at once with are hands clamped over our mouths.

"What! That is freaking degusting!" Danielle yells.

"Well you either do the dare or your hair gets shaved off." Tinka explains.

"Rolf don't just stand there do something!" Danielle complains.

"Sorry baby love, but you have to do the dare." Rolf says.

* * *

Danielle stomps her feet, walks down the stairs and out the front door. Everyone follow her and Hayden still had on the underwear from earlier because his time wasn't up yet. People looked at him funny and some people laugh at it, but he didn't care because he's Hayden.

"Excuse me, do you have a tampon? I got a really bad leak." Danielle says.

The girl shakes her head then walks away, looking back at Danielle in disgust.

"Excuse me. Do you have a tampon, I got a really bad leak?" she asks this lady, walking past her.

"Does anyone have a freaking tampon? I have freaking leak for god sakes!" She shouts.

"Hey, a young lady shouldn't be speaking like that!" an elderly woman shouts, walking past Danielle.

"Sorry, by the way you wouldn't happen to have a tampon would you?" she asks the elder lady, she had to be about 80 years old.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a tampon?" the lady goes in her bag and takes a tampon, passing it to Danielle.

"Thank you!" Danielle says, looking at it with a smug look.

"Come on Danielle, you act like you never wore tampons before!" Dina shouts

We all laughed because her face expression was too funny for words.

"Tinka this was a really good dare." I say.

Tinka just nods and smiles.

"Yeah it was." Rocky says.

"Ok, I did it! I asked 10 people for tampons already. Tinka are you happy now?" Danielle says.

Tinka throws both her thumbs up and gives her a big smile.

"She not going to crack Danielle." Rocky says.

"I know, but it was worth the try." Danielle says.

"You have one more person to dare Danielle." Rolf says, wrapping his arms around her waists.

"That's right Gunther!" I shout.

"Somebody called me?" he says, coming up from behind me.

"You have to do a dare." Rocky says.

"Alright, Danielle give me a dare." Gunther says.

"I have to see this." Hayden says

"I triple dog dare ya to swim in the cold water at the beach for 10 minutes." Danielle says.

"That was an easy dare, why didn't I get that one?" Ty asks.

"That's no problem, let's go!" Gunther says.

Gunther took off his tank top and shorts once we got to the beach. "The water is cold Gunther." Rocky says.

"I will be fine." He says running into the water and jumping in.

I was a little worried, so I got a closer look and Tinka came with me. Gunther was in the water 10 minutes and when the time was finally up Gunther came out shaking.

"Gunther are you ok? Let's get you inside!" I say holding him up along with Tinka.

"That water was cold!" he says, shaky.

"You need a nice hot bath, that's all." Rocky says.

(3am Game over)

"I guess that's it, who wins the dare?" Deuce asks.

"It's between Rocky, CeCe, Dina, Danielle and Hayden." Rolf says.

"Let me get a show of hands if you think Rocky should win." Everybody throws their hand up except for Danielle and Dina.

"Put your hands up if you think CeCe should win." Everyone throws their hands up except Danielle Rolf and Hayden.

"Everyone throw their hands up if you think Dina should win." Everyone throws their hands up except Gunther, Rocky and Ty.

"Everyone put your hands up if you think Danielle should win." Everyone throws their hands up except me, Rocky, Tinka and Deuce.

"Last but not least, everyone put your hands up if you think Hayden should win." Some people throw their hands up except me, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Deuce and Rocky.

"I guess I'm not loved out here?" Hayden says, walking back into the house.

"Rocky you win the triple dog dare game, congrats!" Rolf shouts.

"I won! Oh my god! This must be the best day ever!" she screams, excitedly.

"Good job Rocky." I say, with a smile.

Rolf hands her the $500 dollars and she jumps up and down for joy.

"I'm going to go to bed everyone, goodnight!" Rocky yells, running upstairs.

"Rocky wait up!" Deuce shouts chasing after her.

"Goodnight Rocky!" I yell.

"CeCe, we should probably go to bed too." Gunther says kissing me on the neck.

"Ok, let's go!" I say, pulling him up stairs.

When we got up to our room, I closed the door behind us and didn't waste no time getting into bed. We made love that morning and probably won't wake up into the next afternoon. I'm just so glad that triple dog dare game is over and nobody got hurt. It was a once in a lifetime thing and I will never play it again, ever.

(5 am Gunther P.O.V)

I got out of bed that morning, because I wanted to get into a hot shower. I stayed in there for a good half hour before I got out and got dress. Then I hear footsteps from outside the door. So I open the door up and look around before I speak.

"Hello is anyone there?"

No answer, everyone still must be sleep and I probably was just seeing things. Now I was walking back to my room and I felt a cool air hit me. For some apparent reason I got this feeling someone was behind me, so I turn around to face Hayden with a evil grin on his face. I was about to hit him, but he beats me right to it by punching me hard in the face. I fell to the ground, touching the side of my face looking at the blood on my hand.

"Hayden! Why you a little-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Hayden takes out a bat and hit me in the face with it hard, knocking me out cold. He continued to hit me with the bat hard, making sure I wouldn't wake up. I was un-conscious and thought my life was over, Hayden drags my un-conscious body to a place where he thought no one will ever find me. I knew deep down inside that there was something extremely wrong with this guys and all along i was right.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys loved this chapter; it took me forever to come up with. By the way, one of the dares was a double dare I already did before and it was the tampon dare and believe me, it was so embarrassing. To this day, I still want to choke the life out of my best friend every time she beings it up. Anyways, tell me what you guys think about this chapter and I will see you all soon.


	16. Missing In Action

Chapter 16: Missing In Action

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I'm glad you all love the last chapter and there will be more to come. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy. By the way this chapter contains violence and lots of it.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

I woke up in a strange dark place, with only a light bulb to shine over me. I wrench in physical pain, feeling sharp pains everywhere on my body. I tried to break free from the shackles attach to my wrists, but it was too hard to come out. All this struggling and pulling made my head ache and there was no chair to support my body up, so I had to stand in agony.

Then I remember the painful event that happen to me. Hayden sucker punch me hard in the face, knocking me straight down to the floor, then he knock me in the head with a baseball bat and that's all I could remember after that. I know everything when black, because I realize the wombs on my arms and my body was in extreme pain.

Hayden planned this all along, he only allow me to come to his beach house because he wanted me gone. I knew there was something wrong with him, the minute I slip and broke my leg last years. That piece of shit wanted to me gone, so he can get close to CeCe. Now, I probably won't get to see my fiancée, family and friends ever again. Hayden left my here for dead, without any food or water to keep me alive and I can only image what he got plan for me next.

"Oh, Gunther!" Hayden shouts, walking down the stairs.

I look up from my misery, seeing Hayden walk in, in all his glory.

"Hey there loser, how are you feeling this fine morning?" he asks chuckling.

I didn't answer him, I just looked back down at the ground in shame because I had nothing to say to him, what so ever.

"You want to know why I'm a winner and you're a loser?" he asks.

(No response)

"Answer me you fucking idiot!" he yells punching me in the face.

"I don't know!" I yell, groaning out in pain.

"Because I get the girl and you get to die a slow painful death." He replies.

"CeCe will never go out with you, because she loves me too much. Once she and my friends realize I'm missing, they will-"

"Come looking for you! Yeah I know BLUH, BLUH, BLUH, who cares!" he says, cutting me off.

I shake my head in shame.

"You right about one thing; they will come looking for you. But how can they find you if your already dead." He says, stabbing a pocket knife on the right side of my stomach.

I grasp out in pain, feeling the sharp knife go through the skin of my stomach.

"That was nothing, imagine how much more pain you will be in, once I stab holes all over your body and you lose a lot of blood." He explains, stabbing the knife in my thigh.

"AHH!" I cried out in more pain.

"Each stab is for every day you when out with CeCe and made my life miserable. Enjoy the rest of your day loser and what's left of it." He says, walking back up stairs and turning off the only light I had left.

(CeCe P.O.V)

I woke up the happiest person alive, but when I turned around Gunther wasn't in bed. So I when down stairs to check if he was hanging out with the rest of the gang. When I made it down stair, I saw everyone else, but all except Gunther.

"Guys has anybody seen Gunther?" I ask.

"No, I thought he was still in bed with you." Tinka answers.

"Yeah I'm always up early and I didn't see him all morning." Rocky explains.

"Why don't we go to the beach and check to see if he's there?" Ty says.

"That sounds like a good idea Ty, he's probably just soaking up the sun." Deuce explains.

"But without me? That doesn't seem like Gunther." I reply.

"Maybe, we should just check the beach." Dina says.

"Great, let me throw on my bikini!" Danielle says, getting up.

"We should all throw on are swimsuits!" Rolf says, getting up also.

"This should be fun CeCe, looking for your boyfriend at the beach and stuff, what away to spend our vacation." Hayden says, walking pass me with a smile on his face.

We all dress in are bathing suits to go to the beach and find Gunther. I look around the beach and he was still nowhere to be found. Tinka and Rocky helped me look for him also and they couldn't find him either. Everybody else was on the lookout for Gunther and so far, they didn't find him.

When we got home, I ran upstairs to my guest bedroom and tried to call him on my cellphone. His phone started to ring, so maybe there's still hope. Then I feel a vibration from under me on the bed. That's when I moved the pillows and blankets around looking for his phone. There it was under his pillow, where he lays his head at. His cellphone says one miss call from me and I started to get very upset.

"CeCe are you alright?" Rocky asks, coming into my bedroom.

I sob, "No, he left his phone here and he never leaves without his phone."

"I am so sorry CeCe; maybe we should go to the police station and file a missing person report." she says.

I sob, "Yeah I think we should do that. He doesn't just get up and leave without saying goodbye Rocky and something is seriously wrong about all of this, because his all of his stuff are still here."

"Please CeCe, relax, your making me upset now." she explains.

"I can't! Now I know how it feels when someone runs out on you." I reply.

"What going on? Why do I hear yelling?" Tinka asks, coming into view.

"CeCe is really worried about Gunther." Rocky replies.

"I'm worried about him too, this is not like Gunther. I know because I've been his sister twin all my life." Tinka explains.

"I was just telling CeCe, we should go to the police station to file a missing person report." Rocky explains.

"Good idea Rocky, but how is that going to solve us finding out where Gunther is at? For all we know, he might be dead by now, the police might not get back to us for days and we are only here for a week." Tinka explains.

"What! He might be dead!" I scream holding my hands to my mouth.

"Good job Tinka, make her cry even more." Rocky says, holding me.

"What did I do? It's the truth and I feel like crying too." Tinka says sadly.

"We should probably go to the police station now. Come on CeCe!" Rocky says pulling me up off the bed.

Rocky, Tinka and I made it to the police station within 8 minutes. It wasn't too far by cab and the price was really cheap.

"Hi, I'm Rocky Blue and we would like to make a police report about a missing person, by the name of Gunther Hessenheffer." Rocky explains.

"How long has he been missing?" the officer asks.

"Geez, I don't even know. CeCe when was the last time you seen Gunther?" Rocky ask.

"Well… after we came in the house around 2 am, Gunther and I stay up for an hour extra and then we when to sleep. This afternoon when I woke up, he was gone." I explain.

"So he's only been gone for a couple of hours?" the officer asks.

All three of us nod, "It's not like him officer to pick up and leave like this without telling anyone and I know, because I'm his sister twin." Tinka says.

"Don't you mean twin sister?" he asks, trying to correct her.

"Same differences!" Tinka replies.

"Ladies I would love to help you, but do you know how many hours you have to wait before you file a missing person report?" he asks.

"No we don't." Rocky replies, shaking her head.

"And they call you the smart one." Tinka says getting frustrate.

"You have to wait 24 hours ladies and so far it hasn't been 24 hours. So do you know what I think you girls should do? I think you should go home, enjoy the rest of your evening and wait to he gets back. I'm sure Gunther is fine, he probably when out shopping or met up with a couple of friend." He explains.

"Are you shitting me? My fiancé is missing out there and you need you to get off your lazy eating donut fat ass and go find him!" I yell.

"CeCe! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want to go to jail?!" Rocky shouts.

"I don't give a twirling fuck Rocky, I want to find Gunther!" I say, marching out the police station.

"I'm sorry about that officer; she didn't mean what she said." Rocky explains.

"Yeah right Rocky, she meant every word of it. Stop trying to always correct things, when they don't need to be corrected!" Tinka shouts.

"What! I am trying to help you find your brother, you ungrateful baboon!" Rocky shouts back.

"Do all of us a favor Rocky? Don't! Because it never help!" Tinka yells.

"Oh calm on! Why do you have to be such a little bitch?!" Rocky screams.

"How dare you!" Tinka screams

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down! I'll tell you what, if he doesn't come back by the morning time, I will file the police report. In tell then, call me at this number and keep looking out for him." The officer explains.

Rocky and Tinka nods, while Rocky take the business card from is hand.

"Office Craft, that's your name?" Rocky asks.

"Yes it is, now have good night ladies." He replies walking away.

* * *

I was outside sitting on the stoop crying my eyes out. I can't believe the love of my life and my fiancé is missing. It just breaks my heart every time I think about him. Why couldn't he just stay in bed with me? This would've never happen, if he waited to I got up. But then again, I don't even know if he got out of bed, I don't know anything at this point. If I don't find him, things are going to get extremely ugly and I mean that.

"Come on CeCe, let's go home." Tinka says, pulling me up.

Rocky takes my other arm and we walk down the block to find a cab station. When we got home later on that evening, I see everyone in the living room laughing and watching a movie. I slam the front door to get everyone's attention and it straddle Rocky and Tinka. Although, it did get everyone else's attention off the television.

"Don't you guys have any sanity at all? My fiancé is missing out there and all you guys care about is enjoying the rest of your vacation. Have some damn dignity, for god sakes!" I yell.

After I said those words, I ran up to my guest bedroom, close the door and drop to the ground crying.

_Knock, knock! _"Go away! I scream.

_Knock, knock! _"I said go the fuck-"

I open the door and Rolf was standing right in front of it. "What do you want Rolf?" I ask, walking over to my bed.

"I came to see if you were alright." Rolf says, sitting on the bed next to me.

I look away from him, "No I'm not alright Rolf, I can't breathe, I can't eat, and I can't think, without knowing if Gunther is ok or not."

"I understand how that feels CeCe. I was in love once and it hurt like hell when I thought she was gone."

"You had a girlfriend that when missing also?" I ask curious.

"Yes I did, matter of fact she was Hayden girlfriend before she was mine." He admits, chuckling.

"You when out with your brother ex-girlfriend?" I ask.

"Damn, when you put it like that, no I did not. They broke up, then I when out with her." He says.

"Why would you want your brother's ex-girlfriend?" I ask, confused.

"She was never his to begin with, I had my eye on her along time and he ended up asking her out first. I kept my cool of course, because he was my brother and I love him. When they broke up, I ask her out right away. Hayden always got mad at me because I was better than him at a lot of things. But with girls that was a big competition between me and Hayden. We were turning 17 years old when Camille when missing. Hayden and I got into an argument over her and she got upset. She when missing for a couple of days, then one night the cops found her body chop up into parts and throw way in a trash bag."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry to hear that Rolf. Where did they find the body?"

"In a dumpster not too far from my old house." He replies.

I put my hands over my mouth in shock, how could somebody be so cruel and evil.

"Is that the reason why you two moved to Chicago with your mother?"

"Yes it is CeCe, we couldn't bear to be out here another second." He says.

"What if the same person got Gunther and he's already dead? How can I live the rest of my life without him?" I say, crying again.

"Come here CeCe, everything will be alright." He says, pulling me into a warm embrace.

I sob, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do, we will get through this, together, ok?" he says, still holding me.

"Thanks Rolf for being a really good friend." I say, laying my head on his chest.

"Anytime CeCe, anytime." He replies.

When Rolf left my room that night, I fell asleep right away trying to get my mind off Gunther. I just hope everything is alright and my fiancé is alive and safe.

(Later on that night, Gunther P.O.V)

I was sleeping in my misery, when I felt a light hit my face. I open up my eyes and see Rolf standing in front of me. I hate to admit, but I was glad to see him.

"Rolf, you don't know how happy I am to see you right now. Your brother Hayden he beat me half to death, stab me in the thigh and stomach and traps me down here." I explain quickie.

Rolf looks at me and an evil grin appears on his face. What the hell was he smiling about?

Rolf chuckles, "Gunther your funny, I'm honestly surprise that my brother trap you down here, at the same place we trap our ex-girlfriend."

"You plan this with him? Why you little-"

"Now, Gunther please don't jump to conclusions, It's not very nice. I didn't know about my brother kidnapping you into this morning when CeCe came downstairs crying about you being missing. Then it hit me, Hayden probably brought you over here, because he not very bright to bring you someplace else. That's when I decided to take a look for myself and now here we are.

"Rolf please, just let me go and I will do anything you say." I pleaded, trying not to cry.

"Let me think about it… no I don't think I will." He replies.

"Why- why not? What have I ever done to you?" I ask stuttering.

"You haven't done anything to me Gunther, it's just that…"

"It's just that, what?" I ask, curious.

"Hayden not the only one that wants your fiancée." He admits.

"If he's not the only one, then that means…. you want my fiancée." I guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner everybody and the winner is Gunther Hessenheffer!" Rolf shouts, clapping his hands.

"But I don't understand, you never like CeCe before and you've been seeing Danielle."

"Your right! At first I was feeling Rocky, but that didn't work out. Then there's my girlfriend and just like you, I see nothing special about her, so I lost interest. Now there's CeCe, and over the past couple of months I been watching you two very closely. I love the way her personality lights up a room, even when there is a bad day. She has more personality then Danielle will ever have." He explains.

"So are you going to kill me, like your brother plans to? Wouldn't Hayden be mad that your trying to get with CeCe?" I ask.

"It's not like I haven't done it before. He knew I had feelings for his ex-girlfriend, so I broke them apart and that's she when out with me. Hayden and I got into a huge fight over her and when she didn't choose between us, just say Hayden and I trap her in the same place you are now. One night I let her loose to try and talk, but she tried to kill me with my own pocket knife. That's when my brother came downstairs taking the knife from her hands and stabbing her in the chest multiple times. He got upset after he killed her, so I calm him down. I explain to him that everything will be alright and we won't get caught. I when upstairs to get a butchers knife, handing it to Hayden and I made him cut parts of her body up. We threw her body parts into a trash bag and threw her in a dumpster. I cleaned up the avoidance so both of us wouldn't get caught. That's how we ended up moving to Chicago with are mother."

"You are just as sick as Hayden, better yet, you're worst then him." I bluntly speak.

"I know that, but Hayden doesn't know. I have Hayden wrap around my finger and once he kills you, everyone will find out. Hayden will go to prison for life and I will be spend the rest of my life with CeCe Jones." He admits.

"You're a baster, how could you live with yourself?!" I shout.

"Like I do every other day. Hayden the suicidal and I am the brains of the operation." He replies laughing.

"Rolf you are going to hell!" I yell.

"Oh, Gunther, I've been in hell since the day my girlfriend died. See you around…"

* * *

A/N: How many of you didn't know that Rolf was more evil then Hayden? I bet most of you wasn't expecting that, you have to watch the quiet ones. Review and tell me what you think. By the way, for some of you that don't know, I have a poll on my profile for my next big GeCe story. You can vote for 1. A Royal Engagement (Princess Diaries), 2. E.T. Demon's In Disguise (Demon-Angel love story) and 3. Fatal Road Trip (A disaster waiting to happen). I will see you next week with a new chapter, peace!


	17. Mission Impossible Part 1

Chapter 17: Mission Impossible Part 1

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story because there will be more chapters to come. If you're wondering what Hayden and Rolf looks like. Hayden looks like a mixture of Zac Efron and Logan Lerman. As for Rolf, he looks like Austin Butler. The next GeCe fan fiction will be A Royal Engagement with a total of 8 votes coming in 1st place. Fatal Road Trip came in 2nd place with a total of 7 votes; most of the anonymous reviewers picked that story. E.T. Demons in Disguise came in 3rd place with a total of 4 votes. However, I decided to do all 3 stories, but A Royal Engagement will be first. After I'm finish with this story and Just A little More Time, I'll start Fatal Road trip. And sometime in the future I will probably write E.T. Demons in Disguise if I have time, so everybody wins. Enjoy this chapter guys.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

"Gunther, rise in shine asshole." Hayden greets.

I slowly open up my eye's hoping that this was just a dream and I was back at home with my friends, family and most of all CeCe. Hayden was standing in front of me with the same old scary grin on his face.

"Good morning piñata." He says.

I look at him strangely, "What piñata?"

He shows me his baseball bat, "This, my friend, is the same exact bat I beat you senseless with. And do you know, what I'm about to do to you next?"

I shake my head and look back down to the ground, "Please, don't do this, I beg of you." I reply sobbing.

"Sorry, crying and begging doesn't cut it with me Gunther." He says, hitting me hard in the stomach with the bat.

"AHHHH! I can't breathe, please stop it!" I scream.

"You should of thought about that when you were boning my girl!" he says, hitting me again and again.

I scream for my life and I didn't know how much more I could take of this. My body was cover in blood and I was getting weaker by the minute. After he was done with beating me to death. My body when limp and my wrists where still tied up to a pipe.

"Hay-Hayden, I have something to-to tell you." I say stuttering.

"What can you possibly have to tell me?" he replies rudely.

"Rolf was here last night and he told me about Camille." I explain.

Hayden eyes widen, "Oh yeah, what exactly did he tell you about Camille?"

"He told me how you both were in love with her and how he wanted her first, but you took her from him –"

"Excuse me, I took her from him? That is a lot of crap!" he says, cutting me off.

"Wait there more, he told me that when you and Camille broke up, he asks her out and she agreed to it. He said that you two got into a fight over her and she wouldn't chose who she wanted to be with. So you both trap her in the same place, I'm in right now." I explain.

"Oh yeah, he told you this? Did he also tell you that Camille was in love with me and she excuse me of cheating? That is why she broke up with me. Everybody knows I don't cheat and I'm a one woman type of guy, especially if it's with someone I love?!" Hayden says yelling.

"Hayden can't you see what Rolf is trying to do? He told Camille you were cheating on her, that's why she broke up with you, because he wanted her for himself. And now, Rolf is after CeCe and he wants you to kill me, so you can caught and go to prison." I say.

"First of all, why in the hell would Rolf want anything to do with CeCe?" he asks.

"Because he told me last night, when he found me here chain up. He said you're not very smart and you wouldn't think of a better place to hide me." I reply.

Hayden was really red in the face and I think he was becoming very angry. Out of nowhere, he slashes me across the face with a knife. I look over at him in horror, wishing the pain will stop and go away.

"My bad, I was mad, and I had to take my anger out on somebody. What better way to take my anger on, if it not you? Have a good day Gunther and by the way, thanks for the useful information." He says, with a smirk.

When Hayden left me alone again this morning, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I didn't want anybody to see me like this. I rather die, than to have people fill pity for me. The time everyone finds me, I will probably be already gone.

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

I walk up with a smile on my face, totally forgetting what happen yesterday. However, when I turn around to see if Gunther was in bed, everything rush back to me like a ton of bricks. I stuff my face into my pillow, crying about my fiancé.

"CeCe!" Rocky yells, bursting into my room.

"Rocky go away!" I mumble through my pillow.

"It's about Gunther and you need to hear about this!" she replies.

I automatically take my face out of my pillow, "What about him? Did you find him?"

"No, but I when to the police station early this morning and file a police report. The good news is, they found out he was the next crown king of Sweden and they are finding a big team of investigators to find him for us. It's crazy because, I knew Gunther was a prince, although he never told us about becoming king." Rocky says.

"Sorry about that Rocky, maybe I should've told you this earlier. Gunther and I are engaged because I'm the next Queen on Sweden." I explain.

"Are you serious? So you're moving to another country with him, after you graduate?" she asks.

I nod, "This is not how I plan this. I found out awhile back myself and believe me I was shock also." I reply.

"So what about dancing, college and everyone you care about?" she asks, sadly.

"I was never planning to go to college, you know that. As for dancing, I will have all the money in the world to do that in Sweden." I explain.

"Oh, ok…" she says, with tears in her eyes.

"Please Rocky don't cry, I never meant for things to turn out like this!" I say hugging her.

"Just forget about it, I will be alright. Let's just worry about Gunther for now." She says.

Deuce runs into my room next, "Guys come quickly, Hayden going to kill Rolf!"

Rocky and I jump off the bed and headed down stairs. All we heard was screaming and arguing.

"Hayden, you need to calm down!" Rolf shouts, trying to plead with him.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Hayden yells.

"Why, what's your problem?" Rolf asks.

"You're my problem Rolf! You broke me and Camille apart and now because of you, she dead!" Hayden says, swinging the bat at Rolf.

"Hayden stop it!" Dina shouts.

"What are you talking about, that was over a year ago and she when missing remember?" Rolf lied.

"Yeah I remember every bit of it!" Hayden replies, swing the bat again and knocking Rolf over the couch.

We all grasp in surprise and ran over to him, "Rolf baby, are you alright?" Danielle asks, worried.

Hayden walks out the room.

"Yeah I'm fine; Hayden is just having one of those days. Since his girlfriend broke up with him, he's been blaming me for a year now." Rolf lied.

Rocky and I glance over at each other; something was extremely wrong with this picture.

"I'm going to go talk to him guys." Dina says, getting up.

Rocky and I make a move to spy on Hayden and Dina. When we made it over to the balcony, Rocky and I listen to their conversation very closely.

"What was that all about Hayden? He is your brother and you don't just do stuff like that." Dina says.

"You don't know shit ok, so back off!" Hayden shouts.

"What do you mean I don't know anything? I am your girlfriend and this is how you treat me?" she argues.

"I'm sorry Dina; Rolf just makes me so angry all the time. He thinks he so much better than me." He says.

"I know sweetie, but you can't just black out like that, you're scaring people. By the way, where were you this morning? For the last couple of days you've been getting up at 4am and coming back in the house at 7 am? She asks.

Rocky and I look over at each other in shock. Could Hayden have something to do with Gunther going missing?

"Oh that, well I jogging everyday early in the morning." He lied.

"It's funny because I haven't seen you jog before." She replies.

"Well I stop and started up again. Is there a problem with that?" he asks, rudely.

"No, geez calm down." she says.

"Can we talk about this later, because I would like to be alone please." He says.

"Ok, we will finish up later then." She says, leaving the balcony.

Rocky and I jump from behind the couch and Dina looks at us in shock.

"What are you two doing here? Are you spying on me and my boyfriend conversation?" Dina asks, with a surprise look on her face.

"Dina keep it down." Rocky whispers.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you in private." I say, pulling her arm.

(GeCe Guest bedroom)

"Are you kidding me? You're accusing my boyfriend of kidnapping your fiancé?" Dina asks.

We both nod.

"Think about it Dina, when have you ever saw Hayden go jogging before?" Rocky asks.

"Well I guess you right, but how does that prove he kidnap Gunther?" Dina asks, curious.

"Well for one, Gunther when missing around the same exact time Hayden supposedly when jogging. Two, Hayden hates Gunther because he likes CeCe-"

"Hold up for a second! What makes you think, Hayden still wants anything to do with CeCe, when he's with me?" Dina says, cutting Rocky off.

"Can't you see it Dina? Hayden is playing you, the night when we played triple dog dare, he mention something about taking my panties to Gunther-"

"CeCe, he was only playing around. He never really took any panties from you." Dina says, cutting me off now.

"Yes he did Dina! I'm not lying about this. I have 3 panties missing from my drawer, including the Victoria Secret panties I bought for Gunther to see." I explain.

Dina shakes her head and starts crying. "Why does this always happen to me!"

"Dina, Hayden kissed me a couple of days ago and I push him away." I admit.

Dina looks up from her hands at me, "He kissed you and you didn't even tell me? Some type of friend you are!" she shouts.

"He did more than that; he was trying to push up on her." Rocky puts in.

"You should talk, you man stealer! If it wasn't for you, Deuce and I would still be together!" Dina yells.

"Oh come on! Get over it, that was over months ago and I didn't steal anything!" Rocky argues back.

"Guys, just chill out for a second! This is not about us, this is about Gunther and Hayden." I shout.

"I guess you're right." Dina says.

"Yeah, I guess we got a little carried away." Rocky says.

"Guys what are you doing in here?" Tinka asks, coming into view.

"We think we know about what happen to Gunther." I answer.

"Why did private investigators find something on him? Tinka asks.

"No, Hayden might have had something to do with him going missing and we're going to find him on our own." I explain.

"What! I never agreed to anything." Dina says.

"CeCe do you know what you're doing?" Rocky asks.

Tinka chuckles, "Of course she know what she doing. You do know what you're doing right?"

"Yes Tinka, I know what I'm doing?" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Ok let's do this!" Tinka says putting her hand out.

I put my hand on top and Rocky puts her hand on top of mine. That's when we look over at Dina, pleading with her to join in.

Dina rolls her eyes, "Ok, I'm in and you better be right about my boyfriend kidnapping Gunther or so help me god I'm going to kill you all." She explains, throwing her hand on top of Rocky's.

"What should we call ourselves?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know, how about team Lunatics, with 3 crazy girls and one outstanding beauty." Tinka says, fluffing her hair.

"Tinka cut it out!" Rocky shout.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." Tinka replies.

"How about team Mission Impossible." Danielle says, coming into view.

"Danielle how did you-"

"Don't worry about it CeCe, I heard everything. Besides I was listening in on your conversation with Tinka, the whole time." Danielle says.

We all look over at Tinka and she grin at us in glee.

"So you've heard, are you going to run back and tell Rolf?" I ask.

"No, because I believe there's something wrong with Rolf also and I've been realizing that for a while now." Danielle admits.

"Do you think Rolf had something to do with Gunther kidnapping also?" Rocky asks.

"No, but I do believe he knows something and I also believe that Hayden wouldn't have bug out like that if someone didn't say something." Danielle replies.

"Gunther." I whisper.

"Yes Gunther." Danielle repeats.

"Wait, I remember talking to Rolf last night about an old girlfriend name Camille. He also told me that she when missing for a couple of days and when the police found her body, it was in the dumper close by his old house." I explain.

"Way to go CeCe, leave important information out when it may be helpful." Tinka says.

"Sorry guys, I totally forgot." I says.

"Ok, just forget about it. We need a plan to fine Gunther." Rocky says, pacing back and forth.

"How about we start checking at Hayden and Rolfs old house." I reply.

"Good start, but how are we going to find out where they live?" Rocky asks.

"I know, have CeCe talk to Hayden. She could get some information out of him." Dina replies.

Rocky rubs her finger around her chin, "That might actually work. CeCe I need you to flirt with Hayden and have him believe that you're over Gunther."

"I guess I can do that." I reply.

"You have to make him really believe you CeCe. Better yet, have him show you around town, especially his old home." Tinka says.

"Good Idea Tinka! Team mission impossible abjure." Rocky says

"Abjure!" everyone says at once.

* * *

(Later on that Afternoon)

"Hey Hayden, can I talk to you? I ask, walking inside his room.

"Yeah sure, come in!" he answers, fixing up his bed for me to sit on.

I sat down next to him, than look over at him._ Come on CeCe you can do this!_ I explain to myself.

"So, that was a really big fight you had earlier with Rolf. Is everything alright with you?" I ask, curiously.

Hayden chuckles, "To be honest, no! Everything has been really fucked up for me in the past few years."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you want to talk about it? I know… how about you give me a tour around town and we could talk about it then." I explain.

I touch him on his thigh and he looks down at my hand in surprise. He finally looks back up at me, not expecting me to touch him like this.

"Why are you being so nice to me, all of a sudden?" he asks, curiously.

"Because, I like you Hayden and since I may never see Gunther again, I think it's time for me to move on. And what better wait to move on if it's not with the other guys I have feelings for." I lied.

"You have feelings for me?" he asks.

He looked at me with his green eyes and he almost seems normal for a minute. I remember that look anywhere, it was the same look Gunther gave me when he corners me in the hallway and I told him I was sorry for hurting him. Hayden's stare seemed a lot like Gunther's; maybe that's why he hates Gunther so much. Because I made him believe I was over Gunther and wanted to be with him. _OMG! Why didn't I think about this before, Rolf stole Hayden last girlfriend and that's why he's so mess up now._

"Hello CeCe, are you there?" Hayden asks, waking me up out of my thoughts

"Oh yeah, I'm here. My bad!" I say giggling.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he says.

"Thank you, so are we going to go for that tour or what?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, let's me go get my car keys." He explains, getting up and leaving the room.

I pull out my phone and text Rocky, "**Rocky! Mission in progress ;) –CeCe." **

15 seconds later, **"Good job CeCe, keep in touch. TTYLXOX –Rocky."**

"**TTYLXOX!" **I reply.

"CeCe, you ready to go?" Hayden says, showing me his car keys.

"Yeah, let's go!" I reply, getting up and skipping outside of his door. (A/N: Anyone ever knows that CeCe skips a lot?)

(In the car)

"So where are we going first Hayden?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could pick up some food, because I'm really hungry." He replies.

"Alright that's cool." I tell him.

He pulls up in front of Wendy's and started to older, "Can I get the baconater meal, with a frosty and a coke. CeCe what do you want?" he says.

"Just some fries and a frosty will be good enough." I reply.

He shrugs his shoulder, "Fries and a Frosty as well miss, that will be all!" he says to the intercom.

"Hayden how many houses does your father have?" I ask.

"He has 3, the beach house, the condo he always stays at and the house we used to live in.

"Oh can I see them? Pretty, pretty please?" I ask crossing my fingers together.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." He says chuckling.

"You're the best!" I say giving him kiss on the cheek.

He blushes a deep red, "You keep doing that and I might just kiss you."

"How about we save that for when you show me around your old house." I say, kissing him on the neck.

"Whoa, CeCe! I think I should definitely show you my father's house first." He says, taken the food and driving off.

(Hayden father's condo)

"Dad! It's Hayden, are you here?!" Hayden yells.

I walk in the house after him and let me tell you Gunther and Tinka condo doesn't have anything on Mr. Carter's condo.

"Hey son, I see you brought a girl." Mr. Carter says shaking my hand.

"Dad this is my friend CeCe." Hayden introduce.

It was like looking at Hayden double, but older and he was incredibly handsome.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Carter." I reply.

"Does this young lady have a first name?" he asks.

"Yes, it's Cecelia." I admit.

"What a beautiful name Cecelia, I like that better than CeCe." He says, with a smile on his face.

_And I wonder why Hayden parents got a divorce._

"Dad I'm just going to show CeCe around." Hayden says.

"Alright son." His father replies.

Hayden showed me around to the kitchen first, then to the pool outside in the back yard, upstairs to all the rooms and finally the gym.

"This is nice." I speak, looking around.

"Yeah, I love this place, to bad I had to move." He replies.

"You never wanted to move to Chicago?" I ask.

"Of course not, I told you that before. Miami will always be my real home." He explains.

"So why didn't you stay out here with your father?" I ask, hoping for some important information.

"Because I had no choice and since my ex-girlfriend died I haven't been the same." He admits.

"Did something happen between you and your ex-girlfriend?" I ask.

"Rolf took her from me, she broke my heart over some false information my brother told her and you know what, he had the nerve to ask her out after we broke up." he explains.

"Why do you let your brother take control of everything, you have to step up and do something about It." I say.

"Don't you think I've tried already-"

"Well try harder, stop letting people run all over you." I say, cutting him off.

"I think we should just head over to the other house now." He says, walking out of the gym.

(The Carter house)

We made it to Hayden old house 20 minutes later; I didn't know his house would be so far away from the other houses.

"You ready to go my sweet." He says, opening the door and taking my hand.

I nod, getting out of the car and we walk inside the house. When we got inside the house something felt weird about this place and I think I might find out what it is.

"Upstairs my sweet cherry apple?" he asks, with a smile on his face.

"No I think I like the family room better." I reply walking to the back.

I continued to walk and saw a trail of dirt leading to the door in the back.

"No, No CeCe, the family room is this way!" he says, throwing his arms around me and turning us to the right.

When we got to the family room, Hayden gently picks me up and sets me down on the sofa. He climb on top of me and started to kiss me. Of course, I hesitate to kiss him at first, but it was part of the plan. I started to un-buckle his pants at first, but then I stop.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?" he asks.

"Do you have condoms?" I ask.

"Yeah I do, Right here baby!" he says, pulling out a lifestyle condom.

"Um those itch and irritate me really bad. You wouldn't have another kind of condom, by any chance, do you?" I ask, twirling my hair around my finger.

"I should have some upstairs. Be right back, don't go anywhere, this may take minute or so." He says, kissing me deeply on the lips, then runs upstairs.

I quickly tip-toe to the back room, opening the door and closing it behind me. Before I walk downstairs, I see a light switch and turn it on, than I run down the stairs and walk around the corner. When I turn the corner, I saw Gunther chain up against the wall and beating up badly, so I panic and ran over to him.

"Gunther, Gunther! Wake up! It's me CeCe." I yell, holding his face up.

He looks at me, not believing I was really there, "CeCe is that really you?" he asks, weakly.

"Yes baby it's me and I love you so much." I say, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"CeCe you don't know how happy I am to see you right now, but you have to go, get out of here before it's too late." He explains.

I put my forehead against his, "Gunther I am not leaving without you, and if you go down then I go too. We will make this through together and figure something out." I say, sobbing.

At that moment, I heard a loud clapping behind me. Gunther look ahead of me and I turn around quickly to see Hayden clapping with a smile on his face.

"That was a good show CeCe. You really got me there, but unfortunately you didn't get me good enough. I knew exactly what you were planning, once you walk through the family room and saw dirt trail on the floor. By the way, I found the condoms; these won't itch right or better yet pinch you?" Hayden says, showing me a role of Trojan condoms, there had to be about 8 of them.

Gunther looks over at me, "What is he talking about CeCe?"

"Wait Hayden, please don't do this. I just wanted to know if he was alright, I had to know." I explain.

"Well now you know." He replies.

"Why are you doing this? Is this because of me, because I choose Gunther instead of you?" I ask.

"Yeah, most of it. I thought you really love me CeCe, but it's all just a big game with you." He replies.

"I like you Hayden, but I can't force myself to love you. I'm in love with somebody else and you should already know how that feels. I bet Camille felt the same way about you, like I feel about Gunther and you should know that this is not the way to win somebody over. Rolf did the same thing you're doing now and he probably fed you some fuck up bullshit to have you believe it's your fought, when it's not. "I explain.

"Are you done CeCe?" he asks, looking up at me.

"I –I guess." I reply, stuttering.

"Good! Now shut that little pretty mouth of yours and stand still, while I tie you up." he says taking a rope out of the cabinet.

"Hayden, Rolf wants you to do this, so you can get caught and go to prison!" Gunther explains

"Hayden this is madness, you can't do this to us, and we are people!" I say, complaining.

He ties me up against a chair, restraining me from getting loose.

"Hayden, please just let her go, it's me you want dead." Gunther says, weakly.

"Oh, shut up Gunther!" Hayden shouts, with a smug look on his face.

"No Gunther! Hayden kill me instead!" CeCe shout.

"What are you both retarded? I said shut the hell up before I smack you two silly!" Hayden yells.

Hayden goes into my pocket and takes out my phone, "Hayden, What do you think you're doing, that's my phone?!"

"Texting Rocky, telling her you won't be coming home tonight." Hayden replies.

"**Having fun with Hayden won't be back to tomorrow. Love you later –CeCe." **He wrote putting the phone in his pocket afterwards.

"Oh, no! My phone, my phone. Mission discontinued." I say, getting upset.

Gunther looks over at me because there was nothing he could do about this. He was weak and hurt really bad. I don't even know how he's still alive at this point.

"You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, Goodnight!" Hayden says, trying to kiss me on the lips, but I turn away. "Well it was worth the try." He chuckles.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I needed more time to think about what I'm going to write next. Review and let me know what you guys think and I will be back next week. Peace!


	18. Mission Impossible Part 2

Chapter 18: Mission Impossible Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy, I really enjoy reading them and you all make me smile. Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

_Previously on Rival It Up! __: __Hayden goes into my pocket and takes out my phone, "Hayden, What do you think you're doing, that's my phone?!"_

_"Texting Rocky, telling her you won't be coming home tonight." Hayden replies._

_"__**Having fun with Hayden won't be back to tomorrow. Love you later –CeCe." **__He wrote putting the phone in his pocket afterwards._

_"Oh, no! My phone, my phone. Mission discontinued." I say, getting upset._

_Gunther looks over at me because there was nothing he could do about this. He was weak and hurt really bad. I don't even know how he's still alive at this point._

_"You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, Goodnight!" Hayden says, trying to kiss me on the lips, but I turn away. "Well it was worth the try." He chuckles._

(Rocky P.O.V)

_Beep, Beep!_

I woke up to a beeping sound, totally forgetting about CeCe and the plan. I pick up my I –phone and look at the text CeCe left me. "Having fun with Hayden won't be back to tomorrow. Love you later." When I read the text message, something didn't sit right with me and something was way off about this text message. Firstly, why would CeCe stay the night with Hayden? Secondly, why would CeCe write love you later, when she could easily write TTYLXOX back? Like I was saying before, something doesn't seem right and if I'm going to fine my friend, then I will need back up.

"Rocky where are you going? I want you to stay here and cuddle with me." Deuce says putting on the pouty face.

"Deuce I think there's something seriously wrong with CeCe." I explain.

"Well of course there is, her boyfriend's missing and she been going crazy for the past couple of days. What else could possibly go wrong with that girl?" he asks.

"Well I don't know Deucie, maybe it's the fact that she sent me this weird text message saying, she's having fun with Hayden, won't be back to tomorrow." I explain.

"Oh yeah, something is definitely not right. What are you going to do about it? You don't even know where they are, they could be miles away from here by now." He asks.

"Well, the girls and I, kind of plan a mission to fine Gunther." I say.

Deuce chuckles, "What is the plan called?"

"Mission Impossible, Danielle made it up and we thought it would be a good Idea to spy on Hayden, so CeCe when out with him earlier tonight." I reply.

"Why would you let CeCe go out with him, if you knew Hayden is not her favorite person?" he asks.

"She was the only person that could get on his good side and she needed to know where Hayden is hiding Gunther, because that was the only way. Wait a second, do you know something about Hayden that I don't know?" I ask curiously.

"Well the other night when you were sleeping, I heard a loud bang in the hallway, then I thought maybe somebody drop something or fell. All I know is I didn't bother getting up, then I saw a flash of light from outside the window. It was Hayden and he got into his car and drove off." Deuce explains.

"Dina and Hayden got into a huge argument on the balcony today and Hayden told her, he when jogging that morning. I say.

"That son of a bitch!" Deuce shouts.

"Yeah I know, we have to talk to Tinka and Ty, they need to know everything you told me." Rocky says, putting on her robe and walking out the room.

(CeCe P.O.V)

"CeCe are you asleep?" Gunther asks.

"No Gunther I'm not asleep, because I'm tied up to a fucking chair!" I shout.

"It was just a question, don't need to get antsy with me!" he shouts back.

"I'm sorry Gunther; I just can't believe this is happening to us. This is probably the worst trip I've ever been on in my whole life. Where I get out of here, I'm going to kill Hayden." I explain.

"CeCe don't say stuff like that –"

"Well it true, I should've listened to you Gunther. And now because of me, your hurt really badly and Hayden going to kill us." I say crying.

"Please don't cry bay-bee, we will figure something out and our friends will fine us." He explains.

"I hope your right." I reply.

"I miss you so much CeCe, I've been trap down here for 2 days and all I kept thinking about was seeing you again. I even cry myself to sleep and beg Hayden to stop hurting me. But he didn't care, he just kept hurting me and making sure I feel his pain."

"I miss you too, I've been going crazy thinking about you and trying to fine you. I even curse out a police officer." I giggle.

Gunther chuckles, "When was this?"

"The other day when I realize you weren't lying next to me." I reply with a sad expression on my face.

"I'm proud to call you my fiancée CeCe, really proud." He says, looking at me with sensitive eyes.

I slowly drag my chair with me, using my feet's; I wanted to be closes to Gunther as possible. Even know my hands were tied up to a chair, didn't mean my feet didn't work. I finally sat in front of him out of breath, and then I pulled my body up with the chair to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. He deepens the kiss, groaning in the process with each chill, running down my body. I wish I could hold him in my arms and never let go, however this will do. We both grasp for air, when our lips broke apart from kissing. I quickly drop back down with the chair attach to my body.

"That was a lot of work, trying to stand up attach to this chair, but your worth it bay-bee." I explain with a smirk on my face.

Gunther chuckles again, "I'm glad to see grew on you with my words, I love you CeCe."

"I love you too bay-bee." I reply, laying my head against his thigh.

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

"Tinka, Tinka! Wake up!" I whisper, as she slept peacefully on her bed.

"AHH! What in goats name are you doing here Rocky!" Tinka screams.

"What are you screaming about Tinka bell? Rocky what are you doing in are bed room at 1 am in the morning?" Ty asks.

"CeCe never came back tonight and I got a weird text saying she was going to spend the night with Hayden outside of the beach house." I explain.

"That doesn't sound anything like CeCe." Tinka says.

"Yeah it doesn't, why would she hang out with Hayden if her fiancé is missing?" Ty asks.

"Well, the girls and I ask her to hang out with Hayden, so she could get information out of him." I reply.

"CeCe probably found Gunther and that's why you got that weird text. You know what I think? I think CeCe took my advice and made Hayden show her around his old house." Tinka says.

"Tinka how could you? I told you that it wasn't a good idea for CeCe to go to his house." I say, getting irritated.

"I know that's why I talk to her, when you weren't around. No one has time to play it safe Rocky; CeCe wants to find my brother much as I do." Tinka explains.

"This is so like you, to go behind my back and don't follow orders. Now my best friend could be hurt or dead right now, because of you!" I yell.

"Excuse me? How dare you! I love CeCe just as much as you do and she like a sister to me. So please save the attitude for somebody that gives a shit! Because I know my plan work and all I want to do is fine my brother!" Tinka yells back.

"Ladies please; this is not the place and time for this." Deuce explains.

"Yeah it really isn't, let's just go fine her ourselves." Ty agrees, getting up out of bed.

"Guys! Rolf heard everything!" Danielle shouts, coming inside the bedroom.

"What do you mean?" I asks.

"She means Rolf wasn't in bed and I wanted to go to the bath room. But when I open up my bedroom door, I saw Rolf at Tinka and Ty door listening to your conversation. So I tip-toe to Danielle room, telling her what I saw. Rolf came back to the room and I hid in the closet, praying that he wouldn't see me. He came in the room throwing on his pants and grabs his car keys. Danielle acted like she was still sleep and when he was finally left the room. That's when Danielle and I rush over here." Dina explains.

"He up to something and I have a feeling Hayden is not the only bad guy in this." Danielle says.

"Okay, everyone get dress, I will go look in the phone book for the Carters address." I explain.

"Wait baby, you carry a Florida phone book around with you?" Deuce asks.

"Of course I do, we don't live around here and it's in case of emergency?" I ask.

"Babe you're a genius." Deuce says giving me a kiss on the lips.

"We don't have time for that right now, Rocky go look up there address." Ty says, not asking.

"I'm going!" I yell, running out of the room.

(CeCe P.O.V)

"Gunther I really can't sleep." I explain.

"Me either, CeCe I have something to tell you." Gunther says.

"What is it Gunther?" I asks.

"The other day Rolf came to see me and somehow he found out I was here. He and Hayden was involve in Camille's murder. That is why they move out to Chicago." He explains.

"You heard this from Rolf?" I asks.

"Yes I did, that isn't all though. Rolf was the one that broke Hayden and his girlfriend apart, so he could go out with her. Hayden was hurt because he loved the girl and his girlfriend obviously love him back. One day Hayden and Rolf got into a fight over Camille and asking her to choose. When she didn't choose, they lock her in the same basement where in now. Rolf try to bribe Camille to pick him and he would let her go and when Camille agree to it. He let her go; not knowing what was coming next. She try to kill Rolf, but Hayden kill her out of anger not realizing what he did into she was already dead. He cry holding her close to him and Rolf force Hayden to depose of the body and they threw her in the dumpster."

"Wow I didn't know that happen to Hayden, so Rolf is the fought for Hayden behavior?" I ask.

"Yes but that's not all, Rolf know Hayden's plan to kill me and he wants me dead just as well. Although, Rolf wants to see Hayden kill me so he could go to prison for it." He explains.

"That's mess up, Hayden is his brother. I will never wish that on anybody not even Hayden." I say.

"Yeah, me neither, no matter how many times Hayden hurts me, If he was my brother, I would never wish for him to go to prison, no matter how mean he is." Gunther agrees.

"So why does he want Hayden to go to prison?" I ask confuse.

"Rolf wants to get close to you CeCe and he's been feeling that way a awhile now."

"Wow, that's a lot more information then I needed to hear." I say with wide eyes.

"Yeah it is." Hayden says from behind us.

"Hayden, I thought you were gone?" I ask.

"Where am I going if you're here." Hayden replies.

"I don't know…wait a second, did you hear everything we were talking about?" I asks curiously.

"Yes I have, and I underestimated you guy's, especially you Gunther. What I'm trying to say is…I'm extremely sorry for everything." Hayden explains.

"You really mean that Hayden?" I ask in shock.

"Yes I do, let me untie you two, since I'm going to prison anyways." Hayden says, cutting the rope and untying me. The minute Hayden untie me, I jump into his arms giving him a big hug. He was surprise about it, and then hug me in return. The second we pull apart from each other, I looked at him getting ready to thank him. "Thank you Hayden." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, now let me just get your boyfriend untied." Hayden says, taking out his keys and unlocking Gunther from his chains.

The minute Gunther was unlock, he collapse to the ground moaning out in pain. "Thanks Hayden thanks a lot!" Gunther yells in pain.

"No problem." Hayden says with a smirk on his face.

"Gunther are you okay?" I ask leaning down next to him.

"I'm fine, just help me up please." He says, as I help him to stand up.

"Hayden can you please help me with him up the stair?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." He replies, taking his other arm over his shoulder.

* * *

We help Gunther get up the stairs and down the hall to the family room. However, before we could get there, I saw a dark figure standing by the door way so I scream. "Who is that?!" I scream. Hayden turn on the light switch, showing us a very angry Rolf.

"What are you doing here Rolf?" Hayden asks.

"The real question is, why isn't Gunther dead yet?!" Rolf shouts.

"See about that, there's been a change of plans. I let Gunther go, so he and CeCe can live happily ever after, I go to prison for what 2 or 3 years and you don't get the girl." Hayden admits with a smirk on his face.

At that point, Rolf pulls out a gun, pointing it in Hayden direction. "The real question is, is this good enough for you? Now take Gunther back down stairs, before I shoot you and him!" Rolf yells at Hayden.

"What about her, aren't you going to shoot CeCe also? She is a big part of this, as much as Gunther and I are." Hayden asks.

"Hayden take that son of a bitch down stairs now!" Rolf yells once again.

"No I don't think I will." Hayden says punching Rolf in the face and knocking the gun out of his hand.

Hayden and Rolf continued to fight and I looked at them in shock. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Hayden wins this fight.

"Let go CeCe, we have to get out of here." Gunther says, grabbing my hand and running out the front door

"Gunther where are we going? We can't leave Hayden in there to defend for himself and we don't even know how to get out of here." I complain.

Gunther rolls his eyes, "I guess you're right."

Before we could walk back inside the house, Hayden runs outside, stands in front of his door.

"Hayden are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I fine." Hayden replies, with a weak smile on his face.

At the moment he said those words. Rolf walks out with the gun in his hand pointing it straight at Hayden.

My eyes widen, "Hayden NO!"

Rolf shoots Hayden in his back 2 times. Hayden looks up at me in shock, as blood appears to be coming out of his mouth right about now. Rolf shots Hayden one more time in the back of his head and then Hayden's body drop to ground lifeless.

"CeCe run!" Gunther screams.

Rolf points his gun at Gunther, so I ran over to Gunther standing right in front of him.

"Rolf don't do this! Why are you trying to hurt him, what has Gunther ever done to you?!" I scream.

Rolf shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing! But he did turn my brother against me. So please move, before things get ugly."

"You turn your own brother against you! You're the fought for that and nobody else! And if you want to take your anger out on somebody, then take it out on me!" I yell.

"CeCe what are you doing –"

"Gunther be quiet!" I shout cutting him off.

"What if I don't want to take my anger out on you? Beside I like you too much." Rolf explains.

"Well news flash nut ball, I don't like you and if I ever thought about dating anybody else besides Gunther, It would've been Hayden you jerkoff!" I yell hatefully.

Rolf chuckles, "We'll see about that future Mrs. Carter." Rolf says, picking me up and pointing his gun at Gunther.

"Rolf put me down now!" I scream punching his back.

"I punching baby, I love your touches!" Rolf says.

"Rolf let her go!" Gunther shouts getting angry.

"She won't be saying that once your dead." Rolf says shooting Gunther in the chest.

"No!" I cried out.

Gunther body drops limp to the ground. "No! Let go of me, I fucking hate you!" I scream fighting him, with tears in my eyes.

"Soon you won't cupcake, trust me!" Rolf shouts, carrying me over to his car.

"Rolf Carter put the girl down!" A police officer shouts.

Rolf turns around looking at the group of police cars gathering around us. I even saw my friends jump out of the police cars, looking at us in shock.

"CeCe!" Rocky screams, with tears in her eyes.

I look over at Gunther body on the ground and the girls caught what I was looking at.

"No!" Tinka screams running over to Gunther body and all my friends follow her. "Gunther get up! This is not funny! You are my brother twin and I can't leave me like this!" she screams grabbing him up by his collar.

"Ty check his pulse." Rocky says.

Ty checks his pulse and he smiles. "He still alive! He not dead!"

"Move let me see!" Rocky yells, checking his pulse also. "Oh my god, your right! He is alive!" She yells in excitement. Then she gets up and looks over at me. "CeCe he's alive! Gunther alive!" she screams in my direction.

I make a small smile, to let them know I was happy to hear that. "Rolf Carter, but the girl down now." The male police officer says.

Rolf laughs, "Why, so you could shoot me? I already shot my brother and Gunther, so what am I next?"

"Alright where going to try to say this again. If you don't put the girl down at the count of 3, were going to take serious precautions into our own hands."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots officer." Rolf says, sarcastically.

"1…2...3!" He yells, at that moment a police officer ran over to us knocking Rolf and I to the ground. I got up and try to make a run for it, then Rocky runs over to me and pulling me into a warm embrace along with the rest of my friends. Rolf gets up off the floor with the gun still in his hand. He shoots at the police officer, however the police officer shoots him in the chest and he was still trying to stand up. So the police officer, shots him once more and his body finally fell lifeless to the ground. Rolf Carter was finally dead along with his twin brother Hayden Carter.

"Are you alright young lady?" the female police officer asks me.

"Yeah I fine, but my fiancé is not, Rolf shot him in the chest. And Hayden, Rolf twin brother is dead over there in front of the house. Rolf kill him because he try to save us." I explain.

"Are you serious Hayden try to save you?" Rocky asks in shock.

"He try to save me and Gunther." I reply.

"That's a shocker." Rocky says.

"Thank you for the information and I'm glad you're okay. An ambulance will be here in just a few minutes to help you with anything you need." She says.

"Thank you officer." I say, with a small smile on my face.

"Come on CeCe let's go wait by Gunther into the ambulance comes." Rocky says, pulling her arm around me.

About 7 minutes later, 3 ambulance show up to the crime scene. They take Rolf and Hayden dead bodies, along with Gunther not so dead body. I wanted to cry so bad, but I have to stay strong for my fiancé.

"CeCe will you be alright?" Tinka asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know."

"Let's go to the hospital, Gunther is strong and I'm sure he will be alright." She explains.

"I hope so Tink, I sure hope so." I reply.

* * *

A/N: That's it for everyone, sprry i'm late but i had no wifi; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I cried when I wrote it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think and another chapter will be up next week. Peace!


	19. Jessabelle Who?

Chapter 19: Jessabelle Who?

A/N: Hey there, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, I love them as always and thanks to everyone else that's enjoy this story as well. I have more coming up for this story and since CeCe had her time in the sun, with 3 guys fighting over her, now it's Gunther turn. Gunther meets a girl that he knows from the old country. Just say, CeCe gets piss off and she finally meets her match. What will CeCe do, to keep this girl from stealing her fiancé? We will find out. Any ways, more rivals to come, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

It has been over a couple of days, since the unfortunate event happen. Hayden, Rolf, Gunther and I were all over the news around the United States because that's how serious it was. All of our family's including my other friends parents, were horrified about the crime that took place out there in Miami, Florida. My father, J.J. Jones show up at the hospital 2 hours later after the crime scene took place. He was more upset at himself, for not being there more often and looking out for me like any other sane father would've done.

As for Gunther, he's doing much better and he survived the pain Hayden and Rolf caused him. The doctor said Gunther shouldn't have survived from all the blood lost, but he did and that's what makes him so strong. He told me the reason why he didn't give up fighting and it was all because of me and it touches my heart to hear him say that.

Now, it's a week later and where back in Chicago. Things hasn't been the same since we've came back, Gunther and I are now in his house laying down watching TV and this day has been a bit gloomy if you ask me. I look over at him and saw the scars that were left on his face. They weren't so bad as before, but they are still noticeable. I wish this never happen to him and I blame myself for it, because people sometime look at him weirdly and it breaks my heart to see him like this.

"Gunther after we get married and run the country together, do you want to have children?" I ask seriously

He narrows his eyes at me, "You want to have children exactly after we get married?"

"Yes I do, that's if you're ready of course." I explain in defends.

"Well yeah I am, but I thought you wanted to travel and get to know Sweden first before we decided to have children." He says.

"We can still do that, I just don't want to waste any more time with you. Ever since the incident, I feel like….why wait, you know? We might be gone tomorrow for all we know, so I would like to live everyday like it's my last." I explain.

"We will, don't worry. However, let's get through prom and graduation first okay?" he explains.

I nod, "Okay!"

"Can I get a kiss from my little cookie?" he asks climbing on top of me.

"You can get more than just that bay-bee." I say pulling him down into a passionate kiss. I started to pull off his shirt, rubbing my hands up and down his six packs. I notice the scar Hayden left on him from earlier last week. Gunther looks down at my finger twirling around his scar. He grabs onto my hand and starts to suck on my index finger with this seductive look on his face. I giggle, "Gunther what are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to be sexy bay-bee." He replies with a grin on his face.

"Shouldn't that be my job?" I ask giggling.

"It goes both ways, when you're with me, Gunther." He explains in a sexy tone.

"Well show me what you got." I say sitting up.

"Whatever you say cookie." He says climbing off me and getting off the bed. He started to do a sexy dance that was extremely tasteful and funny.

I chuckle nearly falling off the bed, "Gunther, take everything off right now." I say nibbling on my finger.

"As you wish." He said un-buttoning his jeans, pulling them down and throwing them on the floor. He was in nothing else but his boxer briefs and I was getting extremely horny.

"Bring that ass over here!" I shout.

"Excuse me?" he asks with a hint of smirk on his face.

"You heard me, now get down on your hands and knees, and crawl to me." I explain.

Gunther narrows his eyes slightly at me, "You're joking me, right?" he asks with a chuckle.

"I don't joke around when I'm horny. Didn't you learn that from before when I chase you around the house on New Year's Day?" I reply.

"Well no….I thought it was because you were drunk." Gunther says.

"I'm not drunk now am I?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Well…no, you're not."

"Well then get on your hands and knees, and crawl to me!" I say gritting through her teeth.

"Okay geez, here I thought I was the freak, but my fiancée is a bigger freak then me." He mumbles to himself crawling over to me.

"Now get on the bed big daddy." I say patting the bed.

He climbs on top of me and kissing me on the lips, I wrap my arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. He goes in his draw trying to pull out a condom, but I stop him by making him drop the condom.

"CeCe what are you doing?" he asks confused.

"I told you before Gunther, I'm not wasting anymore with you. Besides, life is to short and we will be married soon." I explain.

"So you don't want to use condoms anymore?" he asks making sure.

"That's what I said, throw them away." I reply.

"Throw them _all_ away?" he asks.

"Yes! Throw them all away." I say grabbing his head down and bitten him on the bottom lips. He kisses me hard on the lips, making me moan out in pleasure. I was about to remove his boxer briefs, but the house phone kept ringing. "Ignore that Gunther." I speak in between kisses.

"But babe it might be important." He explains groaning.

"Who cares, it will go away." I explain trying to pull his brief down. The phone continues to ring repeatedly.

"I can't CeCe, this will have to wait." He says, climbing off me.

"But baby, what about my needs!" I say whining.

"Well your needs will have to wait." He explains picking up the phone. "Hello, this is Gunther specking!" he answers

"Mr. Hessenheffer, you have a guest down stair to see you. Her name is Jessabelle Isberg."

"What! What the hell is she doing here?" Gunther asks whispering to himself.

"Hello sir, are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here." he replies.

"What do you want me to tell the young lady?"

"Send her up stair, Thank you Gomez." He says, hanging up the phone.

I glare at Gunther, "Gunther, who's her?"

"Just some girl from my old country I was supposed to marry if I didn't find a wife by the time I'm 18." He explains throwing his clothes on.

"What! Gunther, you didn't tell me about this before!" I shout.

"That's because she not important to me, you are. It always will be you!" Gunther yells.

"That's why you ask me to marry you so quickly?" I ask.

"Half of it, I really just wanted to be with you for the most part. When I told my family about you, right away they reported it to the old country. I was so happy I didn't have to marry that girl and I knew Danielle wasn't even canon, because I'm in love with you." He explains.

"This keeps getting better and better! Why me?!" I shout falling back onto the bed.

"I know cookie, but you have to get dress and come down stairs with me." He says.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say throwing a pillow at him. "So you tell that tamp to go away and never come back again.

"I will take you out on a shopping spree." Gunther says, crossing his arms together.

"Did I say I wasn't going down stair? I'm getting dress right now honeybun." I explain getting out of bed.

"Okay I will see you down stairs." he says leaving the room.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

When I made it downstairs the door opens up and Jessabelle walks out. She was a brunette, with long hair, pale white skin and dark blue eyes.

"Gunny poo, I heard all about your accident!" Jessabelle yells hugging me.

Automatically I pull away, "Jessabelle what are you doing in America?"

"To see you of course, I heard all about what happen to you in Miami, Florida. I was so sad and I didn't know what to do Gunny poo, I felt horrible." Jessabelle says fixing my shirt. "Then I thought, why don't I fly to America and take care of my future husband and king. We can a lot of time together, wouldn't that be wonderful?" she asks

"Jess, I'm really flatter that you came all the way down here to see me. However, didn't your family tell you about the change of plans?" I ask.

"Well of course they did." She replies.

"Good, so you know about my fiancée?" I ask feeling relieve.

"Yes I do, but I don't care." She admits.

"I beg your pardon, what do you mean you don't care?" I ask confused.

"Exactly what I said Gunther, you don't need an America reject to help you rule Sweden, you got me and once you realize that where prefect for each other, you will forget all about that fiery red head trash of yours." She says trying to hold me.

I push her away again, "Don't you ever think you can just come into my home and talk about my fiancée like that!"

"Shhh!" she says putting her finger on my lips. "Hush and kiss me!" she say pulling my face into a forceful kiss. Of course I try to pull away, but this girl wouldn't budge. She was hanging on me like one of those chimpanzees you see on the Animal channel. And Guess what? I was the tree. She had her arms and legs wrap around me and I was struggling to get her off of me.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" CeCe yells walking down stairs.

"Cookie this is not what you think!" I explain. "Jessabelle get off me!" I shout.

"It's okay, I know you liked it." Jessabelle says with a smile on her face.

"CeCe, darling, she violently attacks my lips and I try to pull away her, but she like a wild cat and she won't let go of me." I explain extremely fast.

"I believe you Gunther." CeCe says.

"Yoo hoo! Hello! I'm still here." Jessabelle shouts weaving.

"I'm aware of that slut!" CeCe yells.

"And you are?" Jessabelle asks not really caring.

"I'm CeCe Jones, Gunther fiancée and future queen of your country." CeCe explains walking pass me.

Jessabelle giggles, "Never heard of you"

"What so funny?" CeCe asks.

"You were serious? I thought you were kidding." Jessabelle replies with a chuckle.

"News flash hoe, I don't kid, ever." CeCe says snapping her fingers.

"Cookie, don't you think the name calling is a little harsh?" I ask.

"Quiet Gunther, I'm talking." CeCe says.

Jessabelle giggles again.

"Okay I had enough of your giggling; you need to leave now before I get angry." I explain showing her the door.

"You can't make me, because sooner or later Gunther will be mine and their nothing you can do about it." Jessabelle says, walking over to me.

"Can we all just get along" I ask.

"Shut it honey!" both girls shout at once.

"Bitch you don't know me! I am CeCe motherfucking Jones and I will break you! You don't come up in someone else's house talking about your taking my fiancé, that's not how we do it out here in Chicago."

"Oh really! Well in my country we call that. _You snooze you lose losers!_" Jessabelle shouts.

"Oh yeah! Well in America, we call that home wrecker, slut, whore and hussy. Which all these words apply to you and more!" CeCe yells.

"Whoa Ho Ho! Let us rock Barbie America!" Jessabelle yells throwing her bag on the floor. They started to circle around each other and I was starting to worry about them getting into a fight.

I look back and forth between them, "Girl can't we just –"

"I got your Barbie right here bitch. I will kick my foot so far up your ass; you'll be specking with shit coming out your mouth!" CeCe yells.

Jessabelle eyes widen, "AHHHHH! You bitch!" Jessabelle screams jumping on top of CeCe.

I run over to them trying to break them apart. "Girls please, no fighting!" I shout, trying to break them apart.

"Get off me!" CeCe screams getting up and punching her in the face. Jessabelle falls back against the wall, gets up, screams and tries to act CeCe again, by punching her in the nose. "AHH! You Bitch! I think you broke my nose!" CeCe screams in pain holding her nose.

"Serves you right cow!" Jessabelle yells.

"AHHH! I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" CeCe yells jumping on top of Jessabelle.

"Cookie please stop is!" I yell pulling them apart.

"Move Gunther!" CeCe yells.

"No! So you girls can fight again!" I yell glaring at CeCe.

"It's best if you move out the way, Gunny poo. Things are looking ugly enough, especially when you're looking at that cow." Jessabelle says.

"I am getting sick and tired of your mouth!" CeCe said taking off her shoe." Now come on, bring it scary marry!" CeCe shouts climbing onto my back and throws her shoe at Jessabelle head.

"CeCe what are you doing?" I ask holding her tightly on my back

"Ouch my face! You stupid girl! Wait to my papa hears about this!" Jessabelle screams.

"What does it matter, you're already hideous. How anymore hideous can you get!" CeCe yells.

"AHHH!" Jessabelle screams running over to us.

"Oh not this again!" I yell. She grabs a lock of CeCe, while CeCe was on my back.

"Let go of my hair you stupid cunt!" CeCe yells, pulling a hand full of Jessabelle hair as well.

"No you let go of mines first!" Jessabelle screams.

"How about this, you both let go of each other!" I scream.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Tinka shouts walking inside the house with Ty. "Jessabelle, what are you doing here?" she asks with a shock expression on her face.

"I came to see Gunny poo!" Jessabelle replies, fixing her hair.

"You call him Gunny poo one more time, or I swear I'll choke you into you have no air supply left!" CeCe shouts getting off my back and attacking her again.

"Tinka, Ty a little help here would be nice." I explain.

"Who is she?" Ty asks Tinka.

"Just some loony nutty that's been obsessed with my brother since we were little kids." Tinka replies.

"Oh! We should probably help him then." Ty says.

"I think we should." Tinka says.

They walk over to us trying to pull CeCe and Jessabelle a part. I grab on to CeCe waist pulling her away from Jessabelle. Tinka and Ty restrain Jessabelle from doing anything else."

"Are you calm CeCe?" I ask.

"Yes I'm calm Gunther." She replies.

"Get off me you two!" Jessabelle shouts. Tinka and Ty automatically let's go of her.

"Jessabelle! How dare you come to my home and attack my fiancée. I should sue you for more than what you are worth, which is nothing!" I yell.

"I'm sorry Gunny poo!" Jessabelle says, trying to touch my arm.

I slap her hand away, "Don't touch me and get out of my house!"

"Tell her baby." CeCe says.

"But Gunny poo-"

"I said get out and don't ever call me Gunny poo again. It's disgusting and I never liked it!" I yell.

"Now bye, bye bay-bee!" CeCe shouts.

"Oh, this isn't over cow!" Jessabelle shouts grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"I see you got your work cut out for you brother twin. What happen?" Tinka asks.

"She shows up here uninvited trying to get me to leave CeCe." I explain.

"More like trying to give him STD's. The whore even looks like a STD waiting to happen." CeCe says.

"CeCe!" I sigh.

"Sorry Gunther, continue." CeCe says.

"Anyways, she kisses me and CeCe caught her lips on mine. I was trying to fight her off me but she would let go." I say.

"Wow! It's obvious this girl is crazy." Ty says.

"Yeah I know." I agree.

"What are we going to do about her?" Tinka asks.

"I don't know, try and get her to leave the country quietly." I reply.

"Yeah, like that's going to work. I'm going up stair to take a shower." CeCe says, kissing me on the cheek and going up stair.

"Gunther, you need to go talk to your girl." Ty says.

"Don't worry about Jessabelle, we will handle her." Tinka says, with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, thanks guys!" I say running up the stair.

When I got to my room, CeCe was in the bathroom with nothing else but a towel on. "CeCe darling, are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad at you Gunther. I'm mad because I just want everything to go back to normal, so we can be happy again." She explains sobbing.

"It will baby, I promise. Don't worry about Jessabelle Isberg, she will be gone sooner then you know it." I explain.

"I sure hope so Gunther. I want to go to prom, graduate and spend a happy life with you." She says.

"That will happen, my little cookie." I say with a grin on my face.

CeCe giggle, "I love you." She says kissing me hard on the lips.

"I love you to Cecelia. By the way, how is your nose feeling?" I ask.

"It's fine… I thought it was broken, but I was wrong. I should make the little hoe pay for it anyways." She explains.

"CeCe…"

"I'm just saying."

* * *

A/N: Just a warning, I'm changing this story to rated M after this chapter. I've been thinking about it since the previous chapter. It had so much violence and I can't risk this story getting deleted. I'm even thinking about writing smut scene for some of the future chapters. What you guys think about that? By the way, Jessabelle is worst then Hayden and Rolf combined. So get ready to see what happens between her and CeCe. Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon. Peace!


	20. Party Scandal Part 1

Chapter 20: Party Scandal Part 1

A/N: Sorry I'm late, I told some of you I was going to update Thursday, but I had a headache yesterday, so it's not easy to update when you're feeling dizzy and tired. Anyways, Thanks for the review guys; you never seem to let me down. I got more party games coming up for this story and I will be writing about 2 of them for this chapter and the next one. The names of the games are called Suck and Blow and Sex Dice, enjoy.

* * *

_Suck and Blow Rules: __The idea of the game is one person holds a card to their lips by breathing in (sucking) on the flat side of the card. The goal is to transfer that card to another person by having them suck on the other side card, while you stop breathing in and exhale (blow). The fun part of the game is if the card drops by one of the plays, the two people practically end up kissing. After the person drop the card and kisses the other player, that person must forfeit the game. The game continues on into the last 2 people standing, if one of the last to people drops the card, they must kiss the other player and that person wins._

The gang and I were at Crusty's pizza, hanging out and getting a bit to eat after school. I was extremely happy that it was already Friday and the day was almost over. The guy's when to go order us pizza, while Tinka, Rocky and I were chatting about what to do this weekend.

"I still think that we should go to the spring carnival." Rocky argues.

"What about the Field museum? I swear that place never gets old." Tinka explain with a smile.

"I say we all just go to the carnival and clubbing afterwards." I recommend.

Tinka glares at me, "What was wrong with my idea? Why can't we just go to the Field museum also?"

"Tinka, who wants to go to the Field museum? Where trying to have fun tomorrow, not learn and fry our brains out." I reply.

"CeCe the Field museum is not just all about learning; they got some interesting facts and fun things to do in. So I think Tinka plan is a wonderful Idea too." Rocky explains.

Tinka grins, "Why thank you Rocky."

I was dosing off while Rocky was talking about nothing. She was taken aback by this and her face turn red. "Why must she always do this?"

"It figures that she would fall asleep after you ran your mouth about learning interesting facts." Tinka says.

"CeCe wake up!" Rocky shouts.

"What I'm up!" I yell sitting up on the table.

"Were you even listening?" she asks.

"I not going to the Field museum okay, you guys can go if you want to, but I'm still going to that spring carnival tomorrow." I argue.

"I told you Rocky, it's like talking to a tree." Tinka says.

"Hey cookie, I got you your soda and pizza." Gunther explains putting the food down on the table.

"Thank you Gunny poo." I say kissing him on the lips.

"CeCe, I told you not to call me that. That nick names gives me nightmares." Gunther complains.

"Sorry bay-bee." I smile.

"So did you girl figure out what we're going to do this weekend?" Ty asks.

"Yes we did." Tinka and I answer at once.

"What are we doing then?" Deuce asks looking back and forth at me and Tinka.

"We are going to the spring carnival tomorrow." I reply staring at Tinka.

"I believe we're going to the field museum and not the spring carnival CeCe." She says staring at me back.

"You want to bet on it?" I ask standing up.

"Bring it on sister." Tinka says, standing up with me.

"Girls, girls, we could figure this out another way." Ty explains. "Put your hand up if anyone likes Tinka idea." Ty says putting his hand up, with Rocky and Tinka. "Okay put your hands up if you like CeCe idea better." Gunther, Deuce and I put are hands up for my idea. "Okay…we will try this once again. What do you guys want to do? Go to the carnival or the Field museum?" He asks looking around.

"I say the carnival." Jessabelle replies with smile. She had some guy with her that looked exactly like her. This guy was extremely cute with brown hair, hazel brown eyes and milky white skin. He looked like he could be one of the members from one direction.

"Oh god, what do you want?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Isabelle, what are you doing here?" Gunther asks rudely.

"I came to apologize." Jessabelle says with a smile on her face.

"Who's the cutie with you?" I ask not caring about what she was saying.

"Oh, everyone, this is my brother Beck Isberg." She replies.

"It's nice to meet you all." Beck greets.

"Beck is that really you?" Tinka asks getting up.

"Tinka bell? Don't just stand there, come and give me a hug." Beck says trying to walk over to her

"Wait a minute man! I don't know you and you need to back up away from my girl." Ty explains getting in front of Tinka.

"Ty, what's wrong with you? This is my friend from the old country." Tinka explains.

"Yes Ty, I am just an old friend of Tinka and Gunther." Beck agrees.

"Whatever, just keep your hands to yourself." Ty says sitting back down.

"So Beck, what brings you out here?" Gunther asks.

"My sister was lonely out here, so I decided to come and keep her company." he explains.

"So you're not here to bring her back home with you?" I ask with a fake smile.

"Well –"He didn't get to finish because Rocky giggle. We all looked over at her and wonder why she was laughing.

"Sorry, you just look a lot like one of the member from one direction." Rocky explains.

"I thought that too!" I shout.

"A lot of people say that. Would it be crazy if I told you I knew them from touring with them?" Beck asks.

"No fucking way!" Rocky squeals. "Are you serious?" she asks in excitement.

"Sorry about her Beck, Rocky gets real retarded when it comes to other stars you know." Tinka explains.

"It's fine Tinka bell. Anyways, I was having a welcoming party at my house and since my sister doesn't know many people out here, I was hoping you guys could come?" he explains.

"Cool, when does it start?" Gunther asks.

"Tomorrow at 5 pm, where having it at the pin house my family ranted out for me and Jessabelle." Beck explains.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going." I admit.

"Why not CeCe?" Deuce asks.

"Because Jessabelle attack me and threating my life." I complain.

"I apologize for my sister behavior, she was only acting out on her feelings and that's why she is here right now to apologize." Beck explains pushing his sister forward.

"I'm sorry for attacking you CeCe; it was childish and unpleasant of me." Jessabelle says.

"That's not all that was very unpleasant of you." I mumble under my breath.

"Then it settle, send us the details and we will be at your home by 5 pm tomorrow." Gunther explains.

"But what about the spring carnival?" I ask.

"Or the Field museum?" Tinka asks.

"If we can't even agree on a stupid place to hang out at, what makes you think it's going to work out now?" Gunther asks. "Beck, we except your solicitation to your welcoming party." He says with a smile.

"Fantastic! There will be food, drinks, music and party games if you guys were wondering." Beck explains.

"Count me in then!" I shout raising my hand.

"I second that!" Rocky yells raising her hand.

"Guy's you in?" Gunther asks Ty and Deuce.

"I'm in." Deuce says with a fake smile.

"Whatever, I'll go." Ty says, rolling his eyes.

"Great, see you guys then." Beck grins. "Come on Jess." He says leaving with his sister.

"What the hell was that?" Ty asks looking at Tinka.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asks. "He was just a childhood friend Ty, nothing more."

Gunther chuckles, "Tinka, you guys had a crush on each other since you were 5."

"Shut up Gunther!" Tinka says turning red.

"Don't feel left out Ty, Tinka wasn't the only one who had googly eyes for the guy." Deuce says glaring at Rocky.

"What? He was hot!" Rocky yells.

"Righty you are." Tinka says.

"I have to admit, he was pretty hot." I agree with a smile.

"Your mine! Remember that." Gunther says kissing me on the lips.

"I change my mind; you're not going to this party tomorrow." Ty says.

"But snugly poo –"

"No but's Tinka!" Ty shouts cutting her off. "I'll catch up with you guy's later." Ty says getting up and leaving.

"Ty! Where are you going?!" Tinka yells running after him.

* * *

(The next day)

"So did you try asking him again about going to this party tonight?" I ask.

"Yes and he said and I quote _"He'll think about it and don't ask him again._" Tinka replies.

"The party's in 4 hour Tinka, how much more time does he think we have?" I ask looking for something to wear.

"I don't know CeCe." She says getting irritated. "You know what I notice lately?"

"What that?" I ask looking over at her.

"That you practically live here now. You're always here every day after school and on the weekends, you spend the night." She explains.

"What you expect Tinka? Gunther is my fiancé and I have to get used to living with him."

"Well I know that silly. By the way, I love having you around here." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Tink, I love being around you too." I grin.

"Hold on CeCe, Ty's calling me back now." She says, picking up her phone. "Hey baby…We can go?! Yes thanks you, I love you so much Ty. Okay love you, bye."

"Did he say you could go?" I ask.

"What do you think?" she says as a smart remark.

"Um, he said yes I'm guessing." I guessed.

Tinka rolls her eyes, "Well duh!"

(4 hours later, the pin house)

"I change my mind, I want to go home. Something doesn't feel right about this." I complain.

Gunther chuckles, "You wait to we get in the elevator for you to tell me this?"

"Yup!" I reply popping the p. "I change my mind."

"CeCe, just for that, you have no choice but to go in now." He says.

"Who says?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Your daddy of course!" he replies grinning.

I shake my head.

"Where here darling." He says pulling me with him. "Please no fighting with Jessabelle and try to keep your distance from her."

"I think I got this Gunther." I say walking out of the elevator.

"Alright!" he says knocking on the door.

Beck opens the door with a smile on his face,"Hey Gunther, CeCe, come in."

"Wow this is pretty nice." I admit.

"Thanks CeCe…So where's everyone else?" he asks.

"They should be on their way now." Gunther says.

"Where here!" Rocky yells in excitement.

"Unfortunately. "Deuce mumbles under his breath.

"Let's get this shit over with." Ty says walking inside pulling Tinka by the wrist.

"Hey guys!" Tinka says trying to keep up in her shoes. "Slow down Ty!"

"I'm ready!" Jessabelle shouts walking inside with a skimpy white dress on.

"You look nice." Tinka says.

"Thank you Tinka." Jessabelle says with a smile. "Alright everyone! Let the games begin!"

"What are we playing?" Rocky asks.

"Suck and Blow!" Jessabelle answers.

I spit out my drink, "they play that in your country? I'm shocked!"

"We play a lot of things in our country." She says.

"Oh really, do you also play with other peoples fiancé's too." I ask not really caring about what Gunther told me earlier.

"Ce –Ce!" Gunther sighs.

"No just Suck and Blow." Jessabelle says putting on a fake smile.

"We also play Sex dice." Beck says showing everyone the dice.

"Oh cool… I always want to play that." Deuce says.

"Well today, you will." Beck says throwing the dice up in the air, then catching them again.

"Alright everybody, get around in the circle." Jessabelle explains. "Wait just a minute, no couples will be able to sit together in this game so mix it up please." She smiles.

"I knew she would try and pull some shit like this." I whisper in Rocky ear.

"Just go with the flow CeCe, don't make such a big deal out of it." Rocky whispers back.

* * *

"Everyone has to sit in a circle of boy, girl, boy, girl. The person that sucks the first card has to blow it to the other player and it continues the game into someone drops it. Ones you drop the card, you have to kiss that person you were blowing it to or they have to kiss you if they drop the card. Finally, after the two player finish there're kiss, you or that person has to forfeit the game. The last person standing wins $50 dollars." Beck explains.

"This sound like a plan." Deuce says.

"I don't like the sound of this one bit." Ty says under his breath.

"Ty, come on, Beck isn't that bad." Deuce explains

Ty shakes his head, "I think something up with him and CeCe may be right about Jessabelle also."

Deuce shakes his head, "Your bugging man. They are just trying to have a good time and make friends."

Everyone sat around in the circle; it was me, Ty, Jessabelle, Gunther, Rocky, Beck, Tinka and Deuce, which led to Deuce sitting on the other side of me. I was pretty pissed that Jessabelle sat a little too close to my fiancé and I want to rip her fucking face off.

"CeCe!" Beck yells.

"Yes Beck?" I reply.

"You go first." He says with a smirk.

"Okay." I say picking up the card.

I suck the card and blow it to Ty mouth. He sucks it and blows it to Jessabelle mouth. She sucks it and blows it to Gunther mouth. He sucks it and blows it to Rocky mouth. She sucks it and blows it to Beck mouth. He sucks it and blows it to Tinka mouth. She sucks it and blows it to Deuces mouth. Then it was back to me again, I suck it and blow it to Ty mouth but he drops the card.

"Fuck! I call a do over." Ty says raising his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh! In this game there are no do overs." Jessabelle says switching her finger back and forth. "I'm afraid you will have to kiss CeCe and forfeit the game.

"Alright." Ty sigh. "CeCe you ready for this?" he asks me.

I nod quickly and Gunther turns away. Ty kiss me on the lips and 5 seconds later we pull apart looking away from each other. Ty gets up and walks over to the snack table. I sat in the middle of Jessabelle and Deuce to my dismay and I felt pretty awkward sitting next to my rival.

"Okay Jess, you go next." Beck says.

"Thanks Beck." She replies picking up the card.

She sucks card up with her mouth and blows it to Gunther. He sucks the card and blows it to Rocky. She sucks the card and blows it to Beck. He sucks the card and blows it to Tinka. She sucks the card and blows it to Deuce, but he drops it.

"Deuce you have to kiss Tinka and forfeit." Jessabelle says

"Alright, here it goes." he says kissing Tinka quickly on the lips. Tinka and Deuce quickly whip their lips off and Tinka looks like she was about to throw up.

"Tinka are you alright?" I ask.

"I don't know, but suddenly I feel nauseous." She explains with a smug look on his face.

"Okay CeCe, it's your turn to suck and blow." Beck says.

Rocky chuckles, "I'm sorry, don't mine me continue."

I pick up the card, suck on it and blow it to Jessabelle. She sucks on it and blows it to Gunther. He sucks on it and blows it to Rocky. She sucks on it and blows it to Beck. He sucks on it and blows it to Tinka. She sucks on it and blow it to me. I suck on it, but before I can make it to Jessabelle the card falls off my mouth onto the floor. I look down at the card then back up at Jessabelle in horror. She has this evil grin on her face and I felt like I was going to throw up next.

"You have to kiss her CeCe and forfeit the game." Beck says.

I look over at Gunther and he had the same look I have on my face right now.

"Come on CeCe." Jessabelle grins. "Pucker up." She says pocking out her lips.

I felt like I was about to throw up because never in a million years would I think about kissing Jessabelle Isberg. "I think I'm going to throw up!" I shout holding my hands over my mouth.

"Not today!" she says pulling me into a kiss. I wanted to push her away from me, but for some reason my hands wouldn't budge and then finally I get the strength to push the bitch off me.

"Mm! I wonder why Gunther is so hook on you. Your lips are so sweet and soft." Jessabelle says winking at me.

"Oh my god, it coming up my throat!" I say getting up and running to the bathroom.

"Alright everyone, let's continue the game." Jessabelle says acting like nothing happen. She picks up the card and blows it to Gunther. He sucks on it and blows it to Rocky. She sucks on it and before she could pass it to Beck it fall on the floor. Beck doesn't waste any time by kissing Rocky. After a couple of seconds, from kissing her. Rocky body started to go limp and she pulls away in shame.

"What –Rocky, what the hell was that." Deuce asks walking over to them.

Rocky gets up and tries to calm him down. "Deuce I swear it was nothing!"

"Bullshit Rocky! You were making love with your lips on him!" Deuce yells.

"Deuce it's just a game man, it was just a little kiss." Beck explains rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit man! You stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Deuce says trying to push by Rocky.

"Deuce stop this! It's only a game and nothing more." Rocky cries out.

"What's going on in here?" I ask Gunther.

"Rocky drop the card and she had to kiss Beck. The kiss wasn't just any regular kiss thought –"Gunther try to finish explaining but I beat him to it.

"They were making love with their lips!" I shout in horror.

"Thanks a lot CeCe; you're not making it any better now." Rocky says.

"Hey! How is this even my fought?" I ask pointing to myself.

"Can every just please shut up and continue the fucking game?!" Tinka shouts. Everyone takes their seats and remain silent. "Thank you! Beck you blow."

"You know something Ty, how is it that Gunther and Tinka are the only two left besides Jess and Beck?" I whisper in his ear.

"I don't know CeCe, but I'm starting to feel something fish about this party." Ty replies shaking his head.

"Tell me about it, if things get out of hand I'm going to seriously end up in prison over this bitch." I sigh.

"You're not the only one trust me." He says glancing at me.

The game continue on, Beck blew it to Tinka and Tinka blew it to Jessabelle. She blew it to Gunther and he blew it to Beck. I don't think Gunther wanted to be in this game anymore because it was getting extremely weird. After a couple of time of sucking and blowing the card around Beck finally drops the card passing it to Tinka. He grabs Tinka by the face and kisses her gently on the lips; quickly Tinka pulls away and turns to look over at Ty. It was now Jessabelle, Gunther and Tinka left, they continue the game before Tinka drops the card and kisses Jessabelle on the lips.

Gunther and Jessabelle were left and to be honest I wasn't that worry because I know my fiancé. They continued the game into Jessabelle drops the card and kisses Gunther on the lips without a warning. I wanted to beat the shit out of her, but Ty was holding my back. Gunther pushes her away and whips off his lips in disgust.

"That will be 50 dollars please." Gunther says throwing out his hand.

Jessabelle smirks at him, "You won fair and square Gunny poo."

"Don't call me that, just give me what's rightfully mine." He says rudely.

She takes the money from out of her bra and passes it to Gunther. I run over to my fiancé and kiss him hard on the lips.

"Thanks babe for standing your grounds." I whisper in his ear.

"Anything for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer." He replies kissing me hard on the lips.

"Guy's I believe we still have a couple of more games to play." Beck smirks.

"That's right, what was the other game called again?" I ask.

"Sex Dice CeCe and things are about to get physical." He replies.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, it's not my best work but it will do. The next chapter should be fun to write, since all my part two are full of excitement. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. See you guys early next week, peace!


	21. Party Scandal Part 2

Chapter 21: Party Scandal Part 2

* * *

_Previous Chapter: __Gunther and Jessabelle were left and to be honest I wasn't that worry because I know my fiancé. They continued the game into Jessabelle drops the card and kisses Gunther on the lips without a warning. I wanted to beat the shit out of her, but Ty was holding my back. Gunther pushes her away and whips off his lips in disgust._

_"That will be 50 dollars please." Gunther says throwing out his hand._

_Jessabelle smirks at him, "You won fair and square Gunny poo."_

_"Don't call me that, just give me what's rightfully mine." He says rudely._

_She takes the money from out of her bra and passes it to Gunther. I run over to my fiancé and kiss him hard on the lips._

_"Thanks babe for standing your grounds." I whisper in his ear._

_"Anything for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer." He replies kissing me hard on the lips._

_"Guy's I believe we still have a couple of more games to play." Beck smirks._

_"That's right, what was the other game called again?" I ask._

_"Sex Dice CeCe and things are about to get physical." He replies._

Sex Dice: Action- Roll the red dice to see whether you: lick, suck, tickle, kiss, slap or caress. Destination- Now try your luck with the black dice to seek that special body part: nipple, toe, ass, crotch, neck or ear. You have to do whatever the dice tells you to do. For example lick and toe, pull the name out the bag and lick that person toe and then that person goes next.

* * *

"Okay everyone! It's time for game two." Beck explains.

"Do we have to take off our clothes for this game?" Rocky asks.

"I mean…you don't have to…but if you want then its fine by me." Beck replies with a hinting smirk on his face.

"No thank you, I rather keep my clothes on." She says blushing.

"I hope there's no more eliminating people in this game." Ty says corking his eyebrow.

"No Ty, there won't be any of that. However, you do have to do whatever the dice tells you to do and if you don't then you have to go outside in your underwear singing I'm coming out by Diana Ross." Beck explains.

"What! I don't even know that song and I'm not a very good singer." Tinka complains.

"That's what you're more worried out." Ty asks.

"To bad Tinka bell, just do what the dice tell you to do and you don't have to worry about singing I'm coming out in your underwear." Jessabelle says bluntly.

"That settles it then, I'm writing down everyone name and putting it in a paper bag. Once you are done doing your dares, you have to put the person name back in it." Beck explains.

"Okay, who going first?" Deuce asks.

"CeCe!" Beck shouts getting my attention. "How about you pick the name out of the bag." He said passing it to me.

"Okay." I replied putting my hand in the bag. "Gunther has to roll the dice." I said looking over at him.

"Here's the dice Gunther." Beck said passing him the dice. "Roll the action dice first and then the destination dice second.

"Okay, here it goes." Gunther said rolling the dice. "I have to suck someone nipple." He said pulling out a name from the bag. "I have to suck Rocky nipple."

"For real? Maybe it was a mistake." Rocky said in shock.

"Can he pick a different name please? My boyfriend is not sucking my best friend's nipple." I complain.

"Aw, that's too bad CeCe, but unfortunately no can't do." Jessabelle says a smile.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Jess-a-fake! Now screw that mouth close of yours, before I do it myself." I taunt.

"Whatever slag!" Jessabelle mumbles under her breath.

"I'm going to act like I didn't even hear that." I reply with a fake smile.

"Good, because I would like to get this dare over with thank you." Gunther says. "Rocky, pull up your shirt and show me your nipple." He explains.

"Okay. Here it goes," She said pulling up her shirt and showing off her brown nipple. Gunther walks over to her and puts his mouth on it while Rocky jump in surprise.

"Relax Rocky." Gunther says sucking on her nipple. "Okay I'm done." he says getting up and walking back over to me.

"You better not touch me with that mouth of yours Gunther, so you better wash it out first." I explain.

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom now." Gunther says getting up

"Hey Gunther." Deuce says getting his attention. "How did my girl nipple taste, pretty sweet huh?" he asks with a smile. Ty slaps Deuce upside the head. "I was only kidding!"

* * *

"Rocky you go next." Beck says.

Rocky picks up the dice and rolls them. "Ill! I have to tickle my best friend's ass!" Rocky shouts. Everybody fell out laughing in the room except me.

"Just be careful Rocky, my fiancée very ticklish." Gunther chuckles.

"Shut up Gunther!" CeCe says gritting through her teeth.

"I know that Gunther, I was the one who told you about your fiancée being ticklish remember." Rocky says getting up and walking over to me. I get up and turn around, showing off my ass. Rocky tickles it real fast then pulls away, I giggle a little and take my seat.

"Okay my turn." I said rolling dice. "I have to caress Beck crotch! How is that even going to work?" I asks in outrage.

"How about you just come over here and let me show you." Beck says. I get up out of my seat and walk over to Beck. He gets up out of his seat and you could see his hard on from inside is pants. "Anytime today baby." He says with a smile. I put my hands in between his crotch and stared to caress it. "Mm, your hands work like wonder doll face." He moans out.

"Hey CeCe, I think that's enough!" Gunther yells grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "Beck you were totally out of line." He complains.

Beck shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, it's only a game." Beck said rolling the dice. "I have to lick my sister ear. Well isn't this awkward, come here sis." He said licking Jessabelle ear quickly and pulls away. We all turn away in disgust because Jessabelle looked like she enjoyed it and it was disgusting.

"She is such a whore." I whisper in Tinka ear.

"Tell me about it, and she wonders why my brother can't stand her." Tinka whispers back.

"I have to suck Ty neck, oh what joy." Jessabelle says with a smile.

Ty looks over at her in surprise. "Excuse me…What?" he asks.

"You heard me snuggly poo." Jessabelle says sucking Ty neck unexpectedly.

"That it!" Tinka screams jumping up. "Bitch you cross the line! Now prepare for me to do Picasso on your face!" Tinka yells trying to grab Jess by the hair. Gunther picks Tinka up over the shoulder and carries her into the bedroom. "Let me go Gunther! How dare she use my hubby nick name!"

"Ty your next." Beck says.

"Alright here it goes." Ty says rolling the dice one by one. "I have to slap Deuce neck, why I love to." He say slapping Deuce on the neck.

"Ouch! You could've warned me first!" Deuce screams. He picks up the dice and rolls them next. "I have to suck on CeCe toe." He says in horror looking over at me.

"Oh great!" I said taking off my show. "Here you go Deuce, knock them dead!" I shout showing him my toe.

"You lucky you got pretty feet CeCe." Deuce says sucking my toe.

"Hey Deuce! What do you think you're doing to my fiancée?" Gunther says picking up Deuce by his collar.

"Hey Gunther calm down! I was only doing what the dice told me to do." Deuce says in defends.

"Yeah Gunther, now put him down!" I shouts.

"Oh okay." Gunther say putting him down. "My apologies Deuce." He said patting him on the back.

"My turn." I say picking up the dice and rolling them. "I have to lick Gunther neck. Now that I can do." I says licking Gunther neck nice and slowly.

"I love it when your soft and gentle bay-bee." Gunther says with a grin on his face.

"Ah-um!" Jess says getting our attention. "I think you two had enough." She explain putting a fake smile on.

"Jealous much?" I say rolling my eyes at her.

"Not jealous of you if that's what you think. I'm not a cow." Jess smirks.

I chuckle, "That's funny! You could've fooled me."

"Okay girls, that's enough. I'm rolling the dice next." Gunther says rolling the dice. "Tinka! I have to slap your ass, so turn around." He says slapping her ass.

"Okay my turn." Tinka says rolling the dice. "I have to tickle Beck nipple." She says.

"Come on over here Tinka, you know you want to." Beck says grinning.

"I'll like to hit you over the head this bottle right now." Ty says.

"Ty relax babe. Alright let me get this shit over with." Tinka says tickling Beck nipple.

"See that wasn't so bad Ty." Beck says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Doesn't he remain you of Hayden or what?" I whisper in Gunther ear.

"Tell me about it, he's freaking me out." Gunther explains.

"I'm with you on this one." I reply kissing him on the cheek.

"I have to kiss Rocky ear." Beck says walking over to Rocky. "Trust me, you'll like this one." He whispers in her ear. Beck kisses her ear and lightly twirls his tongue around it.

"Ha, ha, ha! Beck stop it, you're making me laugh." Rocky giggles.

"I don't appreciate you trying to seduce my girlfriend Beck!" Deuce shouts standing up.

"Oh! Now you decide to speak up?" Ty says shaking his head.

"Deuce relax, it's only a game." Rocky says.

"Yes Deuce it's only a game." Beck repeats. "Rocky it's your turn."

"Okay!" she says getting up and rolling the dice. "I have to caress Jessabelle nipple?"

"Come on Rocky, let's get this over with." Jess says.

"This is going to be so weird." Rocky says caressing Jess nipples.

"I'm not going to front man, but Rocky caressing Jessabelle nipple like that is really hot." Ty whispers in Deuce ear.

"Tell me about it, I feel like going in the bathroom and jerking off." Deuce whispers back.

Ty glares at Deuce, "Get away for me man! That was a little too much information then I needed to know."

"Oh sorry." Deuce says.

"My turn!" Jess shouts rolling the dice. "I have to kiss Gunther crotch." She says with a grin on his face.

* * *

Gunther glances at me in horror. I quickly turn away because I didn't want to see my boyfriend get his crotch kiss. Jess gets down on her hands and knees crawling over to Gunther like a cat. Then she gets in between his crotch and starts to leave trails of kisses on his crotch. I peek over to see what was going on and I see Gunther with a boner in his pants. Jess walks back over to her seat and sits down like nothing happen.

"I can't believe you, how could you?" I ask getting upset.

"What do you mean cookie? I didn't do anything wrong." Gunther explains.

"Then what's that?" I ask pointing down to his boner.

"It's not like that bay-bee, trust me." Gunther says

"Save it Gunther, I am out of here!" I say getting up from my seat.

"Hey, hey, hey… CeCe!" Beck yells turning me back around. "It's only a game and Gunther is being a guy. It's only nature for a guy to get a boner when a female is touching his crotch and so what he's kind of attached to me sister –"

"I'm not attraced to Jessabelle, so stop trying to put that silly nonsense in fiancée head." Gunther argues.

"Your cock tells me otherwise bro." Beck says.

"I am not your bro and can we please continue on with this stupid game please." Gunther says rolling the dice. "I have to slap Ty toe." Gunther giggles. "Well that easy."

"Yeah it is." Ty says. "Thank you so much lord." Ty prays looking up at the ceiling. Gunther slap his toe quickly then sits back down.

Ty gets up and rolls the dice. "I have to suck Tinka neck." Ty says getting up and sucking on his girlfriend neck.

"Ty stop that tickles!" Tinka laughs. After he was done sucking on her neck, she picks up the dice and rolls them. "I have to slap Rocky ear." Tinka says slapping Rocky ear.

"Thanks Tinka for not slapping it so hard." Rocky says rolling the dice. "I have to lick Deuce toes!" she shouts in disgust.

"Comes on babe, it won't be that bad." Deuce says taking off his shoe.

"This is totally gross. Deuce I will never look at your feet the same again and I mean in." Rocky says licking his toe. "I think I need to wash my mouth out with mouth wash." She says.

"In the bathroom, there should be some under the sink in the cabinet." Jess explains.

"Oh god, thank you!" Rocky says running to the bathroom.

I was leaning on Gunther shoulder when I caught Jessabelle staring at my fiancé and that made me extremely mad. "Is there a problem with your eyes Jessabelle?" I ask.

Jess smiles, "No there's no problem, I'm just admiring the man you have right next to you." She explains.

"Look Jessabelle, I had just about enough of you and you really starting to bark up the wrong tree tonight." I taunt.

"You think I give a damn? I don't give a shit what you think CeCe and I never will." Jess bluntly speaks.

"You will when I stick this six inch heels up your asshole." I says taking off my shoe.

"Whatever bitch, you don't scare me." Jess says throwing her drink in my face.

"AHH! That's it, I am sick of this!" I say getting up and trying to swing at her.

"Please CeCe calm down." Gunther says holding me back.

"Let her go Gunther! Let her act like the wild animal she always is." Jess says.

"Jess, shut your pie-hole and come sit down." Beck says.

"I think it's time to leave, let's go Gunther." I says pulling his hand.

"What! You guys leaving already? But the next game is about to begin. I thought we should all play _what's your inner Animal_?" Beck says with a smile.

"Gunther and I already know what our inner animal is. I'm the snow leopard and Gunther the black panther." I explain.

"Yeah it's time to go, we're leaving Tinka and thanks for having us here Beck." Ty says grabbing Tinka hand and leaving the house.

"Wait for me Ty!" Deuce yells chasing after him.

"Yeah that's our q. See you around Beck." I says leaving.

"Later Beck." Gunther says following me.

"Later Gunther." Beck replies.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Rocky asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Everyone left my sweet." Beck replies.

"You mean Deuce left without me? What is wrong with him." Rocky say picking up her phone and calling him. "Hello Deuce, where are you guys?...Your waiting for me downstairs?...Alright I'm coming now." She says hanging up her phone.

"Leaving so soon, Rocky?" Jess asks.

"Yes, thanks for having me here, I had a wonderful time." Rocky says.

"Sure thing Rocky." She replies.

"Come again anytime you want." Beck says staring at Rocky and licking his lips.

"Okay bye!" Rocky shouts leaving the house.

"What is she doing with a guy like Deuce?" Beck asks.

"Well he cute, but being short is his downfall." Jess replies.

"She needs a real man in her life and not a little boy." He explains.

"I get it, you like her. But what about Tinka? Didn't you come out here to take her back home with you? That was the plan right." She asks

"I always had feelings for Tinka and Rocky could be a possibility also." He explains.

"So break them up with their boyfriends and have them believe that it's you they want. When the time comes, may the best girl win." She says corking her eyebrow.

"What about you and Gunther? There is no way in hell you're going to get him to break up with his fiancé, he loves her too much." He explains.

"We'll have to see about that big brother. CeCe wants to play dirty, well I'm dirtier." Jess says with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're admitting that because you really are dirty." Beck smirks.

"Shut up Beck! You do your dirt and I'll do mine." She says laughing historically.

"Are you done, because I would like for you to help me clean this mess up?" he asks.

"Oh do it yourself!" she replies rudely.

* * *

"Oh Gunther! That's the spot right there!" I cried out.

"I don't know why you couldn't wait into we got in the house." Gunther groans thrusting inside of me.

"Why not? We never did it in the car before, first time for everything right?" I asks.

"I guess." He replies pushing my legs back further.

"Oh, oh, oh! Um babe, fuck me harder!" I moan out.

"You mean like this!" he groans in pleasure while thrusting deep inside of me.

"OH GOD! That shit was so good!" I scream.

"AHH! I'm about to cum!" he cried out in ecstasy. He pushes his cock deep inside of me and releases his offspring. "Damn CeCe, you're a hand full!" he says out of breath.

"I know, I just could resist myself because your penis kept call me." I admit.

Gunther chuckles, "CeCe a penis does not call people."

"Well yours did, honest. I even have a name for it." I says bitten my bottom lip.

"And what that?" he asks looking over at me.

"Strong hold bay-bee." I grin.

"Ha, ha, ha, you watch to many movies cookie." He laughs.

"Today wasn't so bad except for the Jessabelle part. Beck isn't like bad and I think he's pretty cool." I explain.

"Yeah, Beck is the likeable one and Jessabelle is not because she could be quite mean." He says.

"I could hang out with Beck again." I explain.

"Me to CeCe, I try to be friends with Jessabelle but she just kept breaking friendship boundaries. " he says.

"Fuck that slut, I hate her! I want her out of my life for good!" I shout.

"I know little cookie. So you want to get dress and go inside?" he asks.

"Can we just stay here for a little longer?" I asks.

Gunther sigh, " I guess its fine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys and by the way thanks for the reviews. First things, for this chapter I was going to do a fighting scene but I got something better for the follow up chapter. CeCe, Gunther, Rocky and Beck will play a game of strip pool. Next thing, we found out that Beck likes Tinka and Rocky in this chapter. Which girl do you think would crack first? Things are starting to get out of hand and if you thought the first 18 chapter were bad, then you didn't see anything yet. Two people will die by the end of the story. I'm not going to say who, so just keep reading. Anyways, let me know what you guys think and I will update soon, peace!


	22. Mistakes We've Made

Chapter 22: Mistakes We've Made

(CeCe P.O.V)

"So I was thinking maybe afterschool we'll go shopping." I explain walking down the hall.

"I don't really know. What do we need? We have enough clothes to last us for nearly a decade." Rocky says.

"Maybe your right, it was only a suggestion."

"Good morning ladies." Tinka greets walking over to us.

"Hey Tink, how is everything going?" I ask.

"Everything is doing quite well. Guess what though?" Tinka explain.

"What?" Rocky asks.

"Ty and I our going on a romantic getaway this weekend." She replies.

"That's great Tinka, when are you guys leaving?" Rocky asks.

"Right after school, Ty coming to pick me up and then we're going straight to Oak Brooks, Illinois. We will go sightseeing, shopping and stay at a 5 star hotel."

"That's great Tinka, but do you think you two should be taking romantic gateways when prom is in 2 ½ weeks from now?" I ask.

Tinka chuckles, "CeCe I'm rich remember, money never been a problem for me."

"Oh yeah? Well how about my brother then?" Rocky ask.

"Tux's and prom ticket already paid for, from yours truly of course." She replies.

"Well okay then. You lucky Tinka, this weekend is going to suck for me." Rocky says.

"Why you say that?" I ask.

"Not only are my brother and Tinka going on a gateway but Deuce is going away also. He said he was going to visit his cousin Harris for the weekend.

"Oh… Guess what though? You're not alone because Gunther and I will keep you company this weekend." I say.

"See Rocky, now you have something to preoccupy your time." Tinka says with a smile.

Rocky sighs, "What joy, I get to spend time with my best friend while she tries to shag her fiancé every hour by the clock."

"Hey! I do not have sex every hour by the clock. I have sex every morning and every night like a normal person." I pout.

"That's supposed to make it better? CeCe I have never met anybody else that shags as much as you do. You're like the energizer bunny; you just keep going and going and going. It's like Gunther can't get a break from you." Tinka explains.

"I don't hear him complaining." I said crossing my arms together. "Anyways, if Gunther wanted us to spot making love so much then he would just say."

"Hello bay-bee." Gunther says in my ear.

I twirl on my heel, "Hey babe, how's your day so far?"

Gunther shrugs his shoulder, "It's fine, I can't really complain."

"Well guys, I have to get going to my next class and I'll see everyone next week." Tinka says weaving goodbye.

"Bye Tinka!" We all shout at once.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Gunther asks.

"Geez Gunther, I really don't know. What would you suggest?" I ask kissing him on the lips.

Rocky rolls her eyes, "This is what I'm talking about."

"What's the matter Rocky?" he asks.

"Everyone is going away this weekend and she has nothing to do." I reply for her.

Rocky glares at me, "I do know how to speak for myself thank you very much."

"You want to hang out with us this weekend? We could play broad games and maybe go to the movies or something." Gunther suggests.

Rocky sighs, "I don't know guys; I don't want to feel like I'm interfering with your weekend."

I giggle, "Rocky you can never interfere with anything, you're my best friend remember that."

"Yeah what she said." Gunther agrees.

Rocky smiles, "Okay then, so I guess I'm sleeping over Gunther house this weekend with you CeCe."

"Yay!" I shout.

"Okay, I just have to get your guest bedroom ready for the weekend since nobody going to be there but us three." Gunther explains.

"Great! I better get going but I will see you guys later on." Rocky explains walking away.

"Later Rocky." I reply.

* * *

(At the mall)

"CeCe, how long does it take for you to put on a gown?" Rocky asks.

"Just one second Rocky, I want to knock them dead."

Rocky rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you won't knock anyone dead but okay."

"I'm coming!" I sung like a song. I walk out in a bloom pink ball gown. The bodice is made in the classic strapless sweetheart neckline with a full shirt. The bodice was embellished with large rhinestones in Fuchsia Leopard.

Rocky eyes lit up, "Wow! That is gorgeous."

"Thank you, it will be even more gorgeous once I win prom queen this year."

"CeCe your already going to be a queen of your own country, what more do you want?"

"You can never have enough Rocky."

"Okay, so how much is the dress?" she asks looking at the price tag. "Oh my god, this dress is $598 dollars!"

"Don't worry your head about that, Gunther said I could buy whatever gown I want."

"You are so lucky you have a good boyfriend."

I giggle, "Rocky you have a good boyfriend also. Deuce works at Crusty's and he makes his good money on the side.

Rocky sighs, "I know, but I feel like he doesn't have time for me anymore and I bought this beautiful gown. On top of that, he's been hang out with Dina more often."

I pat her on the shoulder, "Rocky, Deuce loves you and that all that matters. I'm pretty sure Dina and him are just friends."

She smiles, "I guess you're right. So are we going to buy the dress and get out of here?"

"Yeah let me just take it off first." I reply running back in the changing room.

(At the food court)

"I feel like some Panda express." I say walking over to the line.

"That does sound like a good idea and look they have meals for vegetarians." Rocky says pointing.

"So let's get ready to chow down." I nod with a smile.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Beck says walking over to us.

"Hey Beck." I reply

"Hey Beck, how is things going?" Rocky asks.

"Things are doing okay and how about you guys?"

"We're doing fine, nothing really new except getting ready for prom that's in a few weeks." Rocky explains.

"Fantastic! So you got a date?" he asks Rocky

Rocky giggles, "I'm seeing Deuce remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot. Well if he decides to act up at the last minute you can always give me a call." Beck winks.

Rocky chuckles, "I'll do that."

"Where's that bitch yours?" I ask.

Beck looks at me confused.

Rocky glance at me, "CeCe, let's try and stop with the negativity. Jessabelle isn't all that bad and she not a dog CeCe."

"Well, I know a dog when I see one Rocky and his sister is a dog. No offence to you Beck." I explain.

Beck weaves it off, "None taken."

"Stop it CeCe." She says gritting through her teeth.

"Alright!" I yell rolling my eyes at her.

"So what are you doing tonight Beck?" she asks.

"Oh nothing, Jess has been hanging with some guy lately. So I've been by myself a lot."

"Figures, being the common slut she is." I say shaking my head.

"Well if you're not doing anything, would you like to come over Gunther house tonight? We're playing broad games and afterwards we'll probably watch a movie."

"Rocky what are you doing?" I whisper in her ear.

"Shut your trap CeCe." She mumbles.

"Yeah sure, if that's alright with Gunther and CeCe then I'll come." He says.

"Yes its fine, besides it's not you I have a problem with, it's your sister." I say.

Beck chuckles, "Okay, see you ladies later on then." He says weaving goodbye.

"Later Beck." She smiles.

I glare at her, "You like Beck don't you?"

She glances at me in surprise, "CeCe Jones I do not know what you're talking about. Beck is just a really cool guy that's ready hot."

I nod, "That's supposed to make it better? Rocky you have a boyfriend."

"I'm aware of that. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." She replies.

* * *

"I'm telling you Gunther; Rocky has the hot's for Beck. You should've seen the way they were flirting." I explain pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure Rocky wouldn't do that, besides she loves Deuce too much." He says flipping through his magazine.

"I don't know Gunther; I know my best friend and I could tell when something wrong."

Gunther sigh, "How about this, we have a good time tonight and you'll stop worrying your little head about Rocky all the time."

"Alright, I won't. So what are we playing tonight?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe we should play pool tonight. My papa did get that new pool table in his man cave and I thought it would be fun to use it since Beck is coming over." He explains.

"But I don't know how to play pool, Rocky does." I pout.

"Don't worry little cookie, I will teach you."

"Okay." I say climbing on top of him and kissing him hard on the lips.

(Rocky P.O.V)

"Are you ready?" CeCe asks walking into the room.

"Yes, what are playing?"

"Gunther wants to play pool in his father man cave."

I look at her weird, "Why does he call it a man cave?"

"Because that's the only place his father can get away from everyone when he wants to be alone. Gunther said his father hardly uses it, so he uses it for his own needs." She explains.

"Let me guess, you guys already screwed in that room also?" I ask rolling my eyes.

CeCe smirks, "Actually we did, maybe 7 or more times. Who knows? I'm not counting."

"Please don't tell me you guys had sex on the pull table also?" I ask.

"No, it hasn't been touch, well not yet." She replies walking out of the room.

(The Man Cave)

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the man cave." Gunther says leading us inside.

"Nice room Gunther, your Mr. Hessenheffer did himself with this one." Beck says nodding his head.

"I know… Beck, let me sure you my father flat screen television." Gunther says walking him over to the TV.

"Gunther, am I in heaven?" Beck asks looking at the big screen TV with wide eyes.

"No old friend, you're in the man cave." Gunther says patting him on the back.

"So are we going to play pool or what?" I ask.

"How about we play strip pool instead?" Beck suggests.

CeCe giggles, "I'm not a really good at playing pool and I told Gunther that earlier."

"Cookie I said I would teach you." Gunther says.

"Fine I'll play." She replies.

After an hour of teaching CeCe how to play pool, she finally got it right and now we were ready to play a game of strip pool.

"The game will be girls vs. boys and every time a team gets their cue ball inside the black hole, the other team has to take a piece of clothing off." Gunther explains.

"You guys are doing this on purpose; you just want to see me in my underwear." CeCe says with a smirk.

Gunther smirks, "That too bay-bee!"

"Don't worry CeCe, I got your back." I says picking up a pool stick.

"You play good Rocky?" Beck asks.

I laugh, "Can I play good?" I say's walking over to the pool table. I hit the cue balls with my pool stick, knocking three cue balls inside the hole. Two cue balls were solid and one was stripe. "CeCe, we're solid."

"Alright, take one piece of clothing off fellas I don't have all day." CeCe says with a smile.

The guys took off there sneakers. I hit another solid cue ball inside the hole making the guys take off their socks.

"You girls play dirty." Beck says shaking his head.

"Well you guys wanted to play hard ball right? So guess what? I play it harder." I explain.

"I like the sound of that." Beck says.

"I know right, that's why she's my BFF." I said giving her a hi5.

"Beck it's your go." Gunther says.

"Already then." Beck says hitting two stripe cue balls inside the hole. "Ladies, I believe it's time for you two to take off two pieces of clothing." He explains.

CeCe and I take off our shoes. Beck tries to hit the next cue ball inside the hole but he misses.

"CeCe it's your turn." I say.

"Okay." She says bending over the table and hitting the solid cue ball inside the hole. "Oh my god! I got one in, I got one in!" she shouts jumping up and down for joy.

"Okay guys take off another piece of clothing." Rocky says.

"Whatever you say." Gunther replies taking off his t-shirt. Beck didn't waste any time taking off his shirt; he was more than happy too.

"Whoa babe! You're looking pretty hot over there." CeCe winks.

"Just hit the ball already." Gunther blushes.

"Gladly." She said hitting another solid cue ball and this time it misses the hole.

"I guess its Gunther turn." Gunther says hitting three stripe cue balls inside the hole. CeCe and I had our mouths open at that sudden moment.

"That's what I'm talking about." Beck says with a smile.

"I believe that's three pieces of clothing you have to take off ladies." Gunther says giving Beck a hi5.

CeCe took off her socks, vest and belt while I took off my sweater, leggings and headband.

"Hey! The headband is not a piece of clothing." Beck says.

"Actually it is Beck, now shut your pie-hole and Gunther continue on with the game please." I explain.

"Love too." Gunther says hitting another stripe cue ball inside the hole.

"Oh! Come on!" I shout.

"Gunther, do you love me?" CeCe said taking off her shirt.

"Of course I do bay-bee." He grins.

"Then try to miss the next hole for me." CeCe whispers, licking his ear.

"Alright game over!" Gunther yells dropping the stick on the table. "CeCe let's go." He says picking her up and carrying her away.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask.

"Gunther, what about the game and where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Upstairs, my cookie." He replies looking over at me and Beck. "You kiddo's have fun." He says leaving the room.

* * *

"I can't believe they left us like that." I complain talking to Beck.

"I know, just terrible. "Beck replies shaking his head.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask

"I don't know about that, but I do know one thing."

"And what is that Beck?"

"You girls won strip pool fair and square."

I blush, "Yeah sure."

"By the way, I love your satin blue bra."

"Thanks you, I should probably be putting my clothes back on." I explain picking up my shirt. Beck pulls me into his chest and I look up at him in surprise.

"You are so beautiful Rocky." He says kissing me gently on the lips. I wrap my arms around him deepen this kiss then he picks me up and carries me over to the pool table. Slowly he leaves trails off kisses down my neck all the way down to my breast. He unclips my bra from the back and slowly pulls the straps down my shoulders. I was now showing off my perky breast and keep grips on a nipple putting it in his mouth.

"OH, Mm! that feels so good." I moan out.

"I'm happy to please you baby." He says pulling up my skirt.

"Wait this is wrong! I have a boyfriend who I love and I shouldn't be doing this."

"SHHH! Please Rocky, he doesn't have to know." He says pulling my panties to the side and thrusting his finger deep inside of me.

"OH!" I cry out grabbing on to his head.

"You like that?" he whispers in my ear.

"This is so wrong." I reply with tears coming down my cheeks.

"Look at me." He says holding my chin. "I will never ever hurt you; I promise and if you want me to stop right now then just say the word."

"I don't want you to stop, but I feel like I have to." I admit.

He kisses me on the lips again, opening my legs wider for him to grant access, pulling his pants down and thrusts deep inside of me. I moan with each thrust, feeling the chills rushing though my body as his penis hits my cervix. We stay like that for the rest of the night with nobody to stop us.

(CeCe P.O.V)

"Hey Gunther, do you think Beck and Rocky are okay down stairs?" I ask.

"They're fine CeCe, now go to sleep." Gunther says wrapping his arms around me.

"But Gunther, what if she not alright?"

"Cecelia, I said go to sleep!"

"Geez, okay!" I shout stuffing my face in his chest.

"Good, night cookie." He replies turning off the light.

* * *

A/N: I know people are really pissed off at Rocky right now, but there's more to the story then meets the eyes thrust me. Thanks for the reviews by the way, I always love reading them. Anyways, I will be back next week around the same time with a new chapter, so later.


	23. Shame On You

Chapter 23: Shame on You

(CeCe P.O.V)

"You did what!" I shout.

"It was a mistake and I totally regret it. What I did to Deuce was wrong and very unpleasant. Most of all, I feel like a whore." Rocky says blowing her nose into a tissue.

I sat down on the bed next to her. "Wow Rocky, this is really big and unexpected of you. Now, I feel like it's my fought for leaving you guys alone like that."

Rocky shakes her head, "No, it's my fought; you had nothing to do with it. I'm the one that invited him over to begin with. I feel so stupid! I disrespected myself and my boyfriend. Most of all I disrespected Mr. Hessenheffers pool table." She explains sobbing really loud.

"Okay, okay, Rocky just please relax. Maybe there something we can do to fix it."

Rocky nods, "Your right, and that's why I'm going to tell Deuce."

I look over at her in horror, "Are you crazy?! You can't tell Deuce, it will only make things worse."

"Not telling him at all will only make matters worse and besides, I don't want to be the girlfriend that keeps secrets from her boyfriend. Deuce and I agreed on not keeping secrets from each other." She explains.

I nod, "Wow, you really are a goody two shoes."

"I am not! What make you say something like that?" she asks getting upset at me.

"Rocky I sat hear and listen to how you're so sorry about cheating on your boyfriend. And how you and your boyfriend don't keep secrets from each other. Well guess what? That's life, we lie, keep secrets and even sometimes we make mistakes. You made one mistake and your acting like you're the worst person in the world. Rocky, you are not perfect and sometimes people do crazy things like cheating. Do I need to remind you that you took Deuce away from Dina? But it doesn't matter because it wasn't working out anyways. Stop acting like you're so much better than everybody else because in reality you're not. You're as normal as the rest of us." I said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I have to go meet up with Gunther. If you need anything else then just give me a ring." I explain walking out of her house.

(At Crusty's)

"I'm telling you Gunther, Rocky act like she not supposed to me mistakes in her life. I do all the time and you don't see me crying like the world going to end tomorrow."

"It wasn't a mistake." Gunther said drinking his lemonade.

"What do you mean? It wasn't a mistake? My best friend wouldn't delivery do something like that on purpose."

"Then you don't know your best friend. Beck wouldn't force himself on her if she didn't want it and she would've called or scream for help. When people do something wrong they always say it was a mistake. But the truth of the matter is… she wanted it just as bad as he did."

"Gunther, do you always have to be right about everything?" I ask.

Gunther smirks, "Not everything bay-bee, but this time I'm right. Rocky been flirting with Beck ever since he moved here and the only reason why everybody so pigheaded to realize because she puts on this goody goody act when she's just like the rest of us. Rocky hasn't been getting much attention from Deuce, haven't you notice that lately?"

"Yeah I notice that, but everything seem fine between them."

"Well it's not, Deuce hangs out with Dina more than his girlfriend and that's saying something. I wouldn't blame Rocky if she got more attention from the next guy; if I was her then I'll do the same thing too. It's a cry for help and you need to pay more attention to your BFF."

I stare at him, "Oh god I hate you."

"That is such a hateful word to say to your fiancé." He smirks.

"I hate that you're always right even when you always find always to make me smile."

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private." He tells me in a sexy tone.

"Okay." I reply about to get up.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Gunny –I mean Gunther and his fake Ginny Weasley want to be girlfriend." Jess says stopping in front of us.

I put on a fake smile, "Hi jess, did you get a facelift? If not, you should because you're going to need one once I'm done with you."

"Cookie, relax." Gunther says now looking over at Jessabelle. "What do you need Jessabelle?"

"Nothing from you, I just saw you guys over here and thought I should say hi. So Hi!" she replies with a fake ass smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" I ask.

"I'm with my fiancée on this one. Why should we believe anything you say?" Gunther asks.

"Because I turned over a new leaf and I actually met somebody." Jess replies with a smile. "I want you guys to meet him." She says looking around for him.

"This is a shocker, I thought she would never get over you." I whisper in Gunther ear.

"Trust me, me neither." He replies.

"Guys, I would like you both to meet Chris." She says.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Chris greets.

"It's nice to meet you too Christ. Tell me, what do you see in Jessabelle?" I ask.

"Well I –"

"No baby, you don't have to answer the bird, just let her fly kindly on her way and we'll enjoy a delicious lunch together." Jess explains.

"Can I hit her just one good time? I ask looking over at Gunther.

"CeCe no." Gunther says shaking her head.

"I would love to stay and chat with you guys but I can't. Unfortunately, Chris and I've got plans." Jessabelle says.

"Bye, bye bay-bee." I reply rolling my eyes. "Gunther, you ready to go?" I ask grabbing my bag.

"Yeah sure, let's get out of here." Gunther replies grabbing his stuff.

"Leaving so soon?" Jess asks with an evil grin on her face.

"That's what it looks like right?" I say not asking.

"What CeCe was trying to say is yes we are leaving." Gunther says.

"Well ta-ta for now; don't want to keep you two love birds waiting." Jess says winking at Gunther.

"Sure later." Gunther says taking my hand and walking out of Crusty's.

"That was a bit weird." I tell him.

"Yes, it was, but Jessabelle has always been weird." He says.

"How come I don't believe that she over you?" I ask.

"I don't care if she's over me or not, all I care about is you." Gunther says kissing me on the lips. "Now, let's go across the street, get in my car and enjoy the rest of our day."

"Sound like a idea." I reply walking across the street with him and getting in the car. "Oh shit, I forgot my keys on the table in Crusty's. I'll be right back." I explain kissing him on the check and getting out of the car. I start to walk across the street again and this time I didn't look where I was going.

"CeCe watch out!" Gunther screams trying to get out of the car. A car was coming towards me really fast. When I look to my right, before I could even blink the car hits me and everything when black afterwards.

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

"Hey Deuce." I greet walking into Crusty's.

"Hey babe." Deuce replies kissing my hard on the lip. "Rocky, I missed you so much this weekend and it made me realize something."

"What is that?"

"That there will never be no other girl out there for me." He replies.

"I feel the same way too and I think we should talk." I explain taking a seat.

"Why is everything alright?"

"No, it's not Deuce. This weekend I did something very reckless and after I tell you, you may not want to speak to me again. I had sex with Beck this weekend and he made me realize that I'm in love with you."

"Oh…wow! I really don't know what to say Rocky."

"Just say that you forgive me and we'll start all over? Because I never want to look at another guy but you again."

"I forgive you Rocky. I have to admit, I made a mistake this weekend also. You see, I also had sex with another girl this weekend and I regret it."

I glare at him, "You did what?"

"I had sex with another girl last weekend."

I chuckle, "You had sex with whom?"

"Dina." He admits.

"You are a trader! I can't believe you would do this to me and after everything we've been through? Deuce Martinez, you said you were through with her a long time ago and I should've expected something when you spent more time with her then me." I say starting to cry

"I know baby and I'm sorry." He says trying to get up and hug me.

"Don't touch me!"

"But babe, you cheat on me also and we all make mistakes. No one said relationship where supposed to be prefect. I'm only doing what you ask of me and that's telling you the truth." He explains.

"You don't get it do you Deuce? Having sex with Dina is the worst thing you ever did to me and I don't know if I could be with you anymore." I say sobbing.

"Rocky, please don't leave me! Prom is in a couple weeks and I need you in my life babe. I don't want to be with anybody else and I've forgave you for messing with Beck even if you did flirt with him."

"I never flirted with Beck!" I shout.

"Please Rocky, when you first met Beck you didn't know how to act. Remember suck and blow? You kissed him Rocky and enjoyed it. I was crushed when you did that to me. Why do you think I've been hanging out with Dina so much? Because she the only other person that gets me besides you and she was only trying to help me get you back to where we were at."

I shake my head, "Deuce, just do me one favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave me alone and never talk to me again." I reply.

"But I love you." He says with tears in his eyes.

"I know. That's why we have to let each other go, bye Deuce." I explain. Before I could even turn to leave, Gunther calls me. "Hello." I pick up and answer.

Gunther sobs, "I think CeCe dead!"

"What do you mean you think CeCe dead, what happen?" I ask getting extremely worried.

"Some guy hit her with the car and kept on going. The guy wouldn't even stop to see if my little cookie was alright. I try to make it to her as quick as I could but it was already too late. She was struggling to get up but her body just drop down to the ground. What type of cruel person just hits somebody and keeps going?"

"Okay, okay Gunther, where are you?"

"In the ambulance on our way to the hospital." Gunther replies looking over at CeCe.

"Okay, I'm on my way now." I say hanging up the phone.

"Is CeCe alright?" Deuce asks.

"No, CeCe got hit by a car and I really need to get to the hospital a sap."

"I'll take you, let's go." Deuce says taking my hand and we ran out of Crusty's.

(The Hospital)

When we got to the hospital, I saw Ty and Tinka already in the waiting room. Ty, Tinka!" I shout giving them both hugs.

"Any words on CeCe yet?" I ask them.

"No, we haven't. But Gunther has been walking around here like a zombie." Ty replies.

"If she dies, I don't think he will ever forgive himself." Tinka says sobbing in Ty arm.

"Guys, CeCe will be alright. Besides she a very strong girl." Deuce explains.

"I agree with Deuce." I reply.

"I hope your right Deuce. CeCe like my sister and if I lose her it would be like losing a piece of me." Ty says.

"I feel the same way. CeCe and I have grown close over the last year and I couldn't see life without her." Tinka explains.

"Oh look its Gunther." Deuce says getting everyone attention.

"Is everything alright?" Tinka asks.

"CeCe has a broken neck and leg. The doctor said she will be okay, but she might have to stay here for a while into she gets back on her feet." Gunther explains.

"So she alive? That's good news right?" I ask.

Gunther weakly chuckles, "Sometime when a person gets hit by a car, they die right there on the spot or they survive by a miracle. But those same people that survive by a miracle ends up somehow passing away later on in the hospital. In this case I don't think my fiancée will survive long." He admits.

"How can you say stuff like that? She is my best friend and she has to survive this. CeCe is a tough girl and we need to be strong for her. Gunther, you give up on her now then shame on you. That is your fiancée and she needs you more than any of us." I explain.

"She right Gunther, people walk out of here alive all the time and I think CeCe will too." Tinka says.

"I'm with them, CeCe should expect more from you." Deuce says.

"I feel like this is all my fought, most of all I feel like I let her down completely and I have nothing else to live for." Gunther says crying.

"Oh Gunther, don't cry." Tinka says holding him tightly.

"Where my daughter!" Mrs. Jones shouts walking over to us.

"She with the doctor right now. They said she alright but she broke her neck and leg." I reply.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor, you guys watch Flynn for me." Mrs. Jones says walking inside.

"We haven't even told her mother that we were getting married." Gunther says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

Gunther nod, "We were going to wait into after graduation."

"You can still marry her and I'm sure Mrs. Jones will be okay with it."

"Rocky, you don't understand. After graduation, I'm taking CeCe and where leaving the county."

"I know, she told me. I was stock at first but what can I do if she loves being with you all the time? So I've been learning to accept and now I'm fine with it."

"Thanks for understanding Rocky."

"It's no problem." I reply.

"So what's going on between you and Deuce? CeCe told me what happen."

My eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, she did? I swear that girl can't hold water."

Gunther shakes his head in agreement, "No she can't. So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I can trust you. I told him about beck and come to find out he cheated me on with Dina." I explain.

"Are you serious? He doesn't deserve you then." Gunther says.

"But I cheated on him also."

"Two wrongs don't make a right and the only reason why you slept with Beck was only because you wanted attention. No body prefect Rocky and it's time you start realizing that."

"I guess you're right." I agree.

"Alright you guys." Mrs. Jones says walking into the room. "Everybody go home and come back tomorrow. CeCe needs rest and the last thing she needs is visitors."

"No offence Mrs. Jones, but I'm not leaving CeCe into I see her." Gunther says.

"CeCe knew you would say that Gunther, so she told me to tell you to come back tomorrow. She doesn't want to see anybody in the condition she's in and I don't blame her."

"Can I at least get a little peek of my little cookie?" Gunther asks with a puppy face.

"Mom will you look at that face?" Flynn says. "Why are you being so mean to him?"

"Flynn I am not being mean, its CeCe orders. Now everybody let's go." Mrs. Jones says rushing us out.

"Hey Rocky, can I give you a ride home?" Deuce asks.

"No you can Deuce, I meant what I said earlier and I meant every word of it."

I reply walking out of the hospital. "Mrs. Jones can you drive me home please?"

"Sure thing Rocky, get in the car." Mrs. Jones replies.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

"God please let my little cookie be okay. I love her with all my heart and soul. I can't rule a country without her by my side." I plead. "My family will force me to marry Jessabelle and that's definitely not what I want."

I just thought about something, every time a new person likes me or CeCe, we always seem to get hurt. What if history is repeating its self again and Jessabelle is out to get my Cecelia next? I won't let her hurt my Cecelia any more. Jessabelle must go home and never come back. I just need a plan quick and i may need some back up for this one.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading viewers and thanks to all of you that left me reviews on the last chapter. Rocky, will get her life together and so will Deuce. I will do more Tynka and Ty for the next chapter, because now prom is coming soon. Let me know what you guys thought and I will update next week, peace."


	24. Who Do You Think You Are?

Chapter 24: Who Do You Think You Are?

(Gunther P.O.V)

It was the day after CeCe accident and I couldn't get my mind off her. Why didn't she want me to see her yesterday? Did I do something wrong? I'm such a moron! Why did I let CeCe walk back across the street by herself? This could've all been avoided if I just walked with her. First things first, I'm going to pay Jessabelle a visit and give Jessabelle a piece of my mind.

I took a quick shower and put on my Levi jeans with a t-shirt. I really didn't feel like impress anybody today, especially when my girlfriend is hurt in the hospital. The only thing that took long to do was my hair. When it comes to my hair, I take it very seriously to the point that it takes me 2 hours. Not today, it only took me 45 minutes which is not so bad.

Now that I was officially done doing my hair in the bathroom, I when back to my bedroom to grab my car keys, so I could pay Miss Isberg a little visit.

"Gunther, where are you going?" Tinka asks.

"I'm going to Jessabelle crib, than afterwards I'm going to visit my fiancée in the hospital. Why, what's wrong?"

"Why hasn't anybody told me that Rocky slept with Beck?"

My eyes lit up at how straight forward that question was. "Tinka, why do you even care? Besides, that was Rocky mistake."

"I know that Gunther, it's just that I don't understand Beck. This hold time I had the impression that he wanted to be with me."

"Why would you want him too? Tinka, what does it matter who he likes, you're in love with Ty remember?"

"Yes, I love Ty! I just want to know why Beck would sleep with Rocky knowing that she's in a relationship with Deuce."

I sigh, "Come with me then."

"You want me to come with you to Jessabelle place? Wait, why are you going to see her anyways?"

"I'm starting to think that Jessabelle really hasn't gotten over me."

Tinka snorted, "What was your clue? That girl is loonier then Loony Toons."

"I think she had something to do with CeCe getting hit by a car. I don't know... it seems strange that she has a boyfriend all of a sudden."

"What's the guy name?"

"Chris, if I'm not mistaking."

"Does he attend our high school?"

"Yes he does." I reply looking over at her. "Wait how did you know that?"

"I took a wild guess! Tell me, does this guy have brown eyes with jet black curly hair?"

Yes he does! Tinka bell, what do you know about him?"

"He comes from a wealthy family for one and two, theirs a secret going around that he comes from a family that's in Italian mafia."

My eyes widen in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Well this is Chicago right?"

I nodded.

"Well then, you got your answer. By the way, if you didn't know Chicago has a lot of Italian mafia's out here."

"Yeah, we should probably get going, plus I really want to see CeCe." I said walking out the door.

* * *

We got to Jessabelle crib 12 minutes later. When we got to her door, I knock on it really hard so she could hear me. No less than a minute later, Jessabelle opens the door scaring the shit out of me and Tinka. She looked like she had a fight with the blow dryer and bags were all under her eyes.

"AHH! Gunther, Think, what are you guys doing here?!" Jess asks hiding behind the door. "You could've called me first! That would've been nice.

"Jessabelle please, no one cares about that wet dust mop you call your hair." Tinka explain pushing her way through the door.

"What brings you guys here?" Jess asks.

I take a deep breath, "Jessabelle, you and I need to have a talk."

"Hello Gunther and Tinka. When did you guys get here?" Beck asks walking inside with no shirt one.

Tinka quickly looks away and blush.

"Well I needed to talk to your sister about some serious business and Tinka is here needs to talk to you." I reply.

Beck looks over at Tinka with a smile, "Well Tinka, step into my office." He says leading her to the back.

I look over at Jessabelle and she was in the mirror fixing her hair. "Gunther, Gunther, Gunther. I knew you would come around sooner or later." Jess says walking over to me. "It was just about a matter of time before you dumb that so call fiancée of yours and become my bay-bee yes." She explain touching down my chest. I grab her wrist stopping her from making any more sudden movements.

"Do you know anything about CeCe getting hit by a car yesterday afternoon?" I ask straight forward.

"No Gunther, why do you ask?" she says blinking her eyes really fast.

"Bullshit! Now don't play dumb with me Jess. Why did you do it? Why would you physically hurt somebody I love and care about?" I ask.

"Gunther, I didn't do anything! I wouldn't hurt CeCe, especially when I know she all you care about." Jess explains sitting on the sofa. She glances over at me with crocodile tears in her eyes. "That's how you think of me, as a monster? I can't believe this is what our friendship has come too."

"Cut the crap Jessabelle! You're only here for one purpose and that's to win me over. And If I wasn't the reason for you being here, then why are you still here?"

"Chris is the best thing that ever happens to me and I've never been so happy in all my life before." She replies with a phony smile.

I look deep in her eyes trying to figure out if she's lying. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jessabelle Isberg of course!" She shouts with a cheery smile. "Who else would I be silly-willy?" she explains hitting me on the arm playfully.

"Alright, I'm going to say this once to you Jessabelle. Whatever you're trying to do, it stops here right now. Leave CeCe alone or you'll see how ugly I can get?

"Aww, you could never be ugly. But anyways, you have my word Gunny poo." She replies with a smirk.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. This bimbo was completely lost of a screw and I can't stand the sight of her.

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

"So Tinka, how are things going?" Beck asks.

"It's fine Beck and thanks for asking. Now let's get down to business." I reply in a serious tone.

"Okay… what's going on?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Tinka bell?"

"Why did you have sex with Rocky?"

Beck chuckles, "You heard about that? It's funny how the things spreads quickly around here in America."

"Because of you, she and her boyfriend broke up."

"That was bound to happen. Her boyfriend was a clown and I wanted to show her what a real man feel like inside and out."

I snort, "You don't know Deuce from a hole in the wall! He works hard helping his uncle run a pizza shop, he loves and takes care of Rocky and he looks out for me every time a new product is out that I want. If that's not a good man then I don't know what one is anymore."

"What about Ty, is he satisfying your every needs." He asks walk over to me.

I started to back up against the wall, "What do you mean? Of course he is! Ty is the best thing that's happen to me."

Beck gently puts both his hands against wall cornering me in the middle.

"Oh yeah, then why are you here?" he asks.

"I want to know why you slept with Rocky if you don't have feelings for her in that way."

"Who said I didn't have feelings for Rocky? Who said I couldn't have feelings for two girls at once? Who said I didn't have feelings for you?"

I stare at him in surprise, "you still have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do, those feelings will stay with my heart forever." He says putting his hand on his chest.

"Maybe I should've never have come here, I should probably get going now."

"Not into you kiss me."

"What –"I didn't get to finish because Beck cut me off with his lips. "Beck, we really should be doing this. I have a boyfriend, who I love and respect me." I explain in between kisses.

"Relax and enjoy." He says leaving trails of kisses down my neck.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I taunt.

He picks me up and lays me down on the bed. I couldn't move, my body tense up and I didn't know what else to do. Beck takes of my pants and starts to go down on me. I grab a lock of his hair moaning out pleasure. This was completely wrong and all I kept thinking about was Ty. He started to thrust his tongue inside of me and rubs my clit with his figure. My legs started to shake uncontrollable trying to buckle back together. Right then and there, I knew I was about to cum, so I cried out as my stomach started to tighten up. Then finally, I came hard moaning out like I've never moan out before. He gets out from in between my legs, kisses my thighs and walks over to the bathroom.

When my body was relief of its strength again, I quickly put on my jeans. Tears were running down my cheeks, so I quickly pull a tissue out of my bag and wipe them off my face.

"Tinka, your taste was so delightful and I would love to do that to you again one day if you let me." He says with a smirk.

I blush, "I have to go." I reply walking out of his room.

"Call me sometime." He shouts.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

"Gunther, we've been sitting here for 10 minutes and you haven't said a word to me since you came in." Jess complains.

"I said what I had to say to you and now I'm waiting for Tinka so we could leave." I reply looking down at my phone.

"Gunther let's go." Tinka says heading for the door.

"Okay, I'm coming." I reply following her.

"Come by again!" Jess yells with a silk smirk on her face.

I was now in my car on my way to the hospital, "Tinka did something happen between you and Beck?"

Tinka quickly shakes her head, "No Gunther, everything fine."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like you're lying to me and usually you don't lie to me about anything." I explain looking over at her.

I take a deep breath, "Apparently, Beck has feelings for me and Rocky at the same time."

"Wow, go figure." I reply. It didn't really surprise me at all that he liked Tinka and Rocky at the same time.

"Then, he showed me what he can do with his tongue."

I chuckle, "What? What is it that he does with his tongue?"

"What do these Americans call it? Oh yeah, eat the box." She says.

"Eat the box…but why would he want to eat a box, that's disgusting?" Then it hit me, she wasn't talking about actually eating a box, she was talking about Beck eating her out. I quickly stop the car on the side of the road and looked over at her. "Why would you let him do something like that to you? Did you forget about your boyfriend that you've been seeing fo now?"

"No! That's the thing Gunther. I completely lose control of myself and it was out of line. I wish I never when over there and now I feel disgusted with myself." She explains crying.

"Please don't cry sis. Everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not Gunther, if I tell Ty what happen then I might actually lose him."

"Ty loves you two much to let you go. Just try to tell him what happen and I'm sure he'll understand."

Tinka nods, "Why did he have to come here and ruin everything?"

"I don't know, now I'm starting to think that Beck should go back home too."

"Yes, I never met any guy that has more game then You, Ty and Deuce put together. It's like he can get any girl he want no questions ask."

"Well he won't be getting my little cookie I'll tell you that."

"I don't think that's who you should be worrying about." Tinka says looking over at me. "What did Jessabelle say to you when you ask her about CeCe?"

I sigh, "She said she wouldn't do that and it's funny because I don't believe anything she says. She didn't even ask me how CeCe was doing in the hospital."

"That's because she an evil conniving little bitch and I know a rotten egg when I smell one."

I nod, "I agree sister twin."

* * *

I got to the hospital a half hour later; I walk up to CeCe room and open up the door. She was sitting up on the bed with a cast over her leg and neck. I hated seeing my girl in pain like this. It breaks my heart every time I think about her getting hit by that car.

"Hey baby." I greet walking over to her with her favorite pink roses in my hand.

CeCe looks over at me with a small smile on her face, "Hey, I missed you."

"I missed you too." I reply setting the flowers down on the table and kissing her on the cheek.

"I thought you were coming with Tinka?"

"I drop her home, she wasn't feeling so great." I admit. "But, she will be here to see you later on today."

"Okay, why do you look so stress out?"

"Well my fiancée is in critical condition, so why would I be happy about something like this?"

"Right…sorry I asked." She replies.

"CeCe, I'm going to have to start looking out for you more often and I think it's best if you stay with me and my family for now on."

"Why? Did something happen today Gunther?"

I nod, "I found out that Jessabelle boyfriend comes from a family full of mafia's and they may be out to get you."

"What!" she shouts. "So you're saying that I got hit by a car on purpose?"

"Yes you did, of course Jessabelle denied it and said she would've never done somebody like that. But I learned that you can't trust anybody anymore."

CeCe sobs, "Why me, what did I ever do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was go to prom, finish high school and marry you. Now you're telling me that my life may be in jeopardy? I'm starting to think that you and I being together wasn't such a good idea."

"What? Why would you ever say something like that?" I ask shouting.

"Because Gunther. Look at us, ever since we became a couple everything has been going downhill and everyone is out to get us. Don't you get sick and tired of waking up every day feeling like somebody wants to hurt you, because I do. I been feeling like this ever since you got kidnap and badly beat up in Miami. Say what you want, but I think we should just break up for now." she explain dryly.

"CeCe, I'm begging you. Please don't do this to me, I love you so much and I don't think I could do this without you."

"I'm not saying we're going to be broken up forever Gunther. I'm just saying we need some time a part from each other." She says taking off her engagement ring and try to pass it to me.

"I bought that for you and it will mean a lot to me if you keep it on."

CeCe shakes her head, "I can't, I don't think I should wear it or hold it, into I find out where my place is with you. So please just take it back." She says sorely.

I shake my head, "No I won't, I got to get out of here." I say rushing out the hospital.

The minute I got back into my car, I started the engine and drove off. Tears filled up my eyes and they got to the point where my face was completely watery with tears. I cried the whole ride home and I felt like beating somebody up right now.

When I got home, I ran up to my room and slam the door shut. My anger got the best of me and I started to scream tearing apart my bedroom. I never felt so much pain in my life and I wanted to crawl in my death bed right about now. After I finish tearing apart my room, I got into my bed crying myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: How many of you wasn't expecting Gunther and CeCe to break up? They will be back together, I'm sure of that because this is their story. Things are starting to get out of hand and there will be more shockers coming up soon.

By the way, thanks for the reviews, you guys never seem to let me down and that makes me very happy. Let me know what you think and I will update same time next week.


	25. Keep Holding On

Chapter 25: Keep Holding On

(Gunther P.O.V)

It's been over a couple days since CeCe and I had a conversation or seen each other. I'm slowly beginning to think what if CeCe and I don't get back together. Life will be miserable without her if she not here with me. I don't think that I have the strength to become king and run a country anymore. I just don't.

Why did she do this to me now and right before prom? Speaking of prom, I don't have a date nor do I want to go with anybody else. The whole school is looking forward to us being there. Plus, we were also nominated for prom king and queen.

Go figure right? Maybe if I call her to see how she's doing then she'll pick up. I take my phone off my night stand, pressed her number and I put the phone up to my ear. The phone continues to ring into it led me straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, hey, hey! You reach CeCe Jones voice mail. Sorry I couldn't reach your call in time, but if you leave a name and number I promise I'll get back to you byes."_

"Hey CeCe, I was just calling to check up on you. I know you're probably not in the mood to talk to anyone right now but –"I sob stopping in track. "I can't help myself but think of you every second of the day. It hurts me to say that every time I'm not with you a part of me is dying inside. If you care about my wellbeing then please give me a call back soon. The sound of your voice is all I ask of you. I'm still love you Cecelia Jones always and forever." I say hanging up the phone.

I threw my phone across the room then fell back on my bed. This has been the worst week of my life. I wish I could rewind time to fix every bad thing that's happen in the past.

Back when school started all I wanted to do was make CeCe life a living hell. This behavior had to do with her hurting my feelings back in pre-school. Now I feel like that same little boy that got his heart broken years ago. What is wrong with me?

"Gunther." Tinka says sticking her head through the door. She walks in my room and looks around before looking back at me. "Gosh Gunther, this room is a mess. I thought you would've fixed it back up by now."

"Tinka, please, right now is not the time." I say with my arm over my eyes.

"You were crying again weren't you?"

"Yes!" I shout glaring up at her. "Is that all Tinka?"

"No, Ty is on his way over here right now. That's why I came here in the first place. I'm going to tell him what happen between Beck and I."

"Oh goodly, more bullshit added to the pile of misfortune events."

"What are you saying brother twin of mine? I have a good feeling about this and I think Ty will leave this all behind us and forgive me."

"You know what Tinka bell?" I ask sitting up on my bed. "I'm starting to think he won't forgive you. Otherwise bad things wouldn't keep happening to us."

"I beg to differ! Rocky and Deuce may not be a couple no more along with you and CeCe but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to us. Our relationship is completely different from yours or anybody else's"

"Blah, blah, blah. Are we done here now?" I ask rudely.

"You know what Gunther –UGH!" Tinka shout throwing a pillow at me. "Ever since CeCe broke up with you, you've been nothing but a jerk and nincompoop!"

"Oh yeah? Well the feelings are mutual Bay-bee!" I shout.

Tinka shakes her head in disappointment, "You are the same exact person you were 6 months ago and god I pray for you. "She explains leaving the room crying.

"AHHH!" I scream falling back on the bed again. "What is wrong with me?!"

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

Gunther and I haven't had an argument like that since forever. I pray every day that thing will get better for him. Then I pray for CeCe to take him back so that he could be happy again.

Why is everything falling downhill all of a sudden? I don't want to believe what Gunther said because I have faith in my relationship with Ty. Time will only tell and make the decisions for me. That's that way I see things.

I was looking at myself in the mirror and my make-up was mess up. I grab a tissue and wipe everything off my face. Unlike my friends, I don't need to wear make up most of the time. Ty likes his women natural.

"Tinka bell! Are you here?!" Ty shouts walking inside the house with the keys I gave him. My parents don't know that I gave him keys and I would like it to stay like that.

"I'm in here Ty!" I yell fixing myself up before walking out the bathroom.

"Hey babe." He greets giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what's that you got behind your back?"

"Oh, here." He murmur passing me a bouquet of tulips.

"AWW, Ty, you didn't have to." I gasp happily taking the flowers.

"I knew you would love them."

"Of course I do, they are my second favorite type of flowers."

"I know! That's why I got them." Ty smirks

"You remember after all this time?"

"Sure did, how could I forget anything you tell me? You're my girlfriend and I love you."

"I love you too Ty." I say shamelessly. "Let's sit down. I need to talk you about something." I explain taking his hand and walking over to the sofa.

"You're not pregnant are you? I could've sworn you were on the pill?"

"I am on the pill. However that's is not what I wanted to talk to you about." I reply putting the tulips on the lamp table.

"Alright, break it down to me then." He says waiting for me to say something.

"Something happen a couple of days ago that I'm not very happy about. You see me and Gunther when over to Jessabelle and Becks place because Gunther said he needed to talk to Jessabella about CeCe accident. Long story short, I wanted to ask Beck about what happen between him and Rocky. I taunt to him about breaking up a happy couple and things got out of hand."

Ty narrows his eyes slightly at me, "What do you me? Did he touch you? If he touched you Tinka then I swear I'll kill him. You know I'll do it."

"He when down on me." I blurt out.

Ty chuckles, "This is a joke right? Am I being Punk'd?" He asked stands up looking around. "Alright guys you got me! You can come out now!"

"Ty this isn't a joke. He when down on me and we also shared a kiss. But don't get me wrong though I really try to push him away."

"You didn't try hard enough if he got to 3rd base."

"Ty please, just listen." I say trying to take him hand. He roughly pulls away and looks at me with so much anger.

"Don't touch me! How could you do this to me Tinka?! You are no better than Rocky. I don't want to talk to you nor do I even want to look at you right now." He explains with tears in his eyes.

"Please Ty, let me finish explaining!"

"No!" He screams backing away. "Go to hell." He says leaving outside the front door and slamming it behind him.

I fell on the floor crying hysterically. I felt like everything was starting to fall apart, especially with me and Ty. I guess Gunther was right after all, things are starting to get worst.

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

"He left me a message. Shouldn't I give him a call back?" CeCe asks me.

"I don't know it's up to you. I don't have any say in your relationship with Gunther, CeCe." I reply.

For some reason CeCe has been spending a lot time at my house lately and I think I know why. She doesn't want to run into Gunther because she afraid to face him. This was CeCe first day back in school and she's been ducking and dodging him all-day. She didn't even come to the cafeteria for lunch with us and I'm really worried about her.

"Do you think I did the right thing by breaking up with him? Because I feel like a total idiot for doing what I did to Gunther. I love him and he loves me. That should be good enough right?"

I nod, "Yes, then again your only doing what you think is right. Somebody is out to get you guys and you're only trying to protect him. Yeah it's hard on him but we do stupid things for the ones we love."

"Then why are you not trying to work out things with Deuce?"

Nothing more will make me happy then to forgive him. But sadly I can't, because he slept with his ex-girlfriend who he once loved. Am I wrong for breaking up with him? Because I feel the same way CeCe is feeling right now. I don't want her to know the truth, because then she will think I'm a hypocrite.

Oh my god, I am a hypocrite! I slept with a guy claiming to Deuce that I didn't like Beck in that type of way. Well I lied, I do like Beck a little more then I should and that's what's driving me crazy. Truth be told, my heart will always belong to Deuce because I love him.

"Rocky are you even listening?"

"Sorry CeCe, continue." I answer breaking out of my thoughts.

"Like I was saying to you before, maybe I shouldn't have broken up with Gunther. I'm completely miserable without him and I don't know what else to do." She says wiping away her tears.

"CeCe, don't cry. Things will work it's self out just trust me." I explain holding her.

"If that's the case then why are we not with Gunther and Deuce right now?" she asks looking up at me with her face drench in tears.

"I –I don't know." Was all I can say before the door burst open and an angry Ty walks in.

"What's his problem?" CeCe murmur sniffling.

"Ty is everything okay?" I asked.

He glares at me before specking, "No, everything is not alright! My girlfriend cheated on me with Beck."

"She did what!" CeCe and I shout with wide eyes.

"They kissed and he when down on her." Ty says trying to hold back the tears.

"That doesn't sound like something Tinka would do." CeCe says.

I look at her, "How would you know CeCe? It's hard to trust anybody these days."

"You should talk, it's not like you didn't fall for Beck charm either." CeCe says getting fussy.

My eyes lit up in shock "No comments."

"See, I just proved my point." She says.

"CeCe you don't know what I've been through in these past couple of days."

"Oh yeah I don't? I've been your best friend for years Rocky and the older you get the bitterer and bitchy you become."

"Oh please! You broke up with your boyfriend because you're a scaredy cat. Any other girl that loves their man would've kept holding on no matter how hard it gets." I taunt.

"Guy's I thought this was about me and my problems with Tinka?" Ty asks.

CeCe chuckles, "Take a look in the mirror Rocky because you just won hypocritical bitch of the year." CeCe says picking up her crutches and started walking to the door. She takes one good glance at me and says "At least I know I made a mistake and I'm not afraid to admit that. See you later Ty."

"Later CeCe." Ty replies closing the door behind her.

"She right, I need to talk to Tinka." I say putting the plates in the dish washer.

"When you go over their tell Tinka I would like my jacket back. She had it for way to long and I want it back." Ty explains. He was through the back and goes into him room.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

I was at Crusty's that night because I was extremely hungry. I haven't ate in 3 days now. Sure I drank a couple bottles of water and ate a couple candy bar here and there. Unfortunately, I can't survive of sugar and water for the rest of my life.

"So Gunther, what are we having tonight?" Deuce asks with his note pad and pen already out.

"Deuce I want the best pizza you got here and make it snappy." I explain.

"One meat lover's pizza coming up."

"That's CeCe favorite pizza." I say looking up at him sadly. "She gets that every time we come here."

"Yeah, sorry about you and CeCe. How are you holding up without her?"

"Not so good Deuce. I'm a total wreck without her in my life."

"Don't worry Gunther, she'll come running back to you and I mean what I say."

"I hope so. She hasn't answered any of my phone calls or text messages. I showed up to her doorstep the other day and her mom tells me that CeCe didn't want to see me. Do you know how much that hurts a guy to hear that their girlfriend doesn't want to see them?"

"Yes I do, Rocky hasn't been a run in the ball park either. That's why I'll be waiting here for her into she ready to takes me back."

"What if she doesn't come back?" I ask.

Deuce shrugs, "Then I will survive right."

Deuce is completely right. Too bad I can't be that way. Truth of the matter is that I need CeCe in my life.

"Well goodnight gentlemen." Jessabelle greets with a smile.

I roll my eyes, "Why are you here Jessabelle?"

"I'm here because Beck and I wanted a size of pizza." Jess replies.

"Beck is here?" Deuce asks looking around. "Where is that cocky bastard? I want to give him a piece of my mind."

Jess giggles, "In the car waiting for me. Why?"

"Because he broke me and Rocky apart that's why and now he's going to pay." Deuce explains.

Jess snorts, "That was bound to happen."

"Excuse me?" Deuce asks getting pissed off.

"Ignore her Deuce, she'll go away eventually." I say,

Jess leans down on the table, "That's what you think." She says corking her eyebrow up at me. "Ta-ta for now." She says weaving goodbye.

"I don't like that girl one bit." Deuce comments.

"Join the club." I agree.

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

I was laying down watching the Notebook in the family room, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up off the sofa and ran over to open it.

"Rocky what are you doing here 9 o'clock at night?" I ask.

"Why did you do it Tinka?" Rocky asks.

"Do what?"

"Why did you cheat on my brother with Beck?"

"Woo ho ho! Wait a minute, I know you did not just go there Rocky?"

"Yes I did, you still had feelings for Beck and that's why you let him go down on you."

"You don't know shit Rocky! How dare you excuse me of something like this? We are friends remember?"

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that the only reason why you let him go that to you was because you're jealous that he wants me." She explains.

I chuckle, "Your delusional Rocky! If you think the only reason why I did this was get back at you, then you got another thing coming Sherlock's."

"You really couldn't think of another way to get back at me could you Tinka? You just had to break my brother heart did you? By the way, he wants his jacket back."

"Didn't you hear me the first time you cuckoo? I didn't want him to touch me Rocky, but somehow he forced me into it and my body completely shut down!"

"Mines did too." I mumble to myself.

"What did you just say? I ask making sure I heard her correctly.

"Nothing, just forget I even said anything and just screw the jacket. Ty will have to come and pick it up himself. See you around." She explains leaving the front door.

"What has gotten into that girl?" I ask myself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, like always you guys never seem to let me down and I will be back next week with a new chapter. By the way, my next story Fatal Road Trip is coming really soon. Make sure to look out for it and I will see you guys soon.


	26. Prom Night

Chapter 26: Prom Night

(CeCe P.O.V)

Prom is supposed to be a very special night for you and your friends to remember. But lately, I haven't been feeling too excited about prom. I don't want to lie and say that my life is going great because it's not.

I still haven't grained the courage to walk up to Gunther and talk to him. I regret breaking up with him. How can you blame me? My life is at stake and I'm practically scared to do anything anymore unless someone with me.

Would Gunther have given up on me if he was in my shoes? Then again, he did go through the same thing I when through last 7 months. I pretty much owe it to him. He's been there for me every step of the way and I love him for that.

"CeCe, your limo's here." Mom says. "Let me take a look at you."

"How do I look? I know it may look weird with the neck cast and leg cast. But I can still rock it right?" I tell her.

A watery smile appears on her face, "CeCe, you look beautiful regardless."

"Thanks mom. Is everybody down stairs waiting for me?" I ask.

"Well yeah. Unfortunately, they all look pretty unhappy to be going to prom." Mom replies.

Even though everybody hasn't really said much to each other in a week, we all have to ride in the same limo because it was already paid for.

"Hello Mrs. Jones." Tinka greets walking inside my room.

"Oh, hello Tinka. You look beautiful." Mom compliments.

Tinka smiles, "Why thank you. Can I talk to CeCe for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you ladies down stairs." Mom replies walking out my room.

"This evening is already turning out to be a disaster." She tells me sitting on my bed.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"For one, Rocky brought Beck as her date. Two, Deuce brought Dina as his date. Three, the only reason why Ty decided to escort me to this prom was only because he already bought his ticket. Finally, there's you and Gunther."

"What about me and Gunther?"

Tinka sighs, "Haven't you been suffering long enough? You guys need each other. Now it's time to stop being scare of what the future may hold and be together again. Don't you miss having him around because I miss having you as a sister?"

"Tinka, I will always be your sister no matter what happens." I explain laying my hand down on top of hers.

"Yeah I know, but it's not the same because you're not with my brother. I don't want things to go back to the way they were when Gunther and I hardly said a word to each other. You're a big part of his life, the person that holds things together and now everything is falling apart."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop being scared and face your fears. Don't let a snobby rich girl run all over you. If you love something fight into you have no more fight left in you. This is our prom night and where supposed to be happy.

"You're right Tink. I'm tired of running away especially from the people I love." I say standing up. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I'm right behind you."

When we got downstairs, my mom was taking pictures of everybody along with Rocky and Ty's parents. Everybody looked great tonight. Evan Gunther looked extremely handsome. I must've caught his attention because he glances over at me in surprise.

I smile and continue to talk up to him. "You look handsome tonight."

"Thanks." Gunther says looks up and down me. "Wow CeCe, you look amazing. Even with the cast."

"Thank you, I was going for that look." I reply with a smile

"I know where not a couple anymore but do you mind accompanying me to the prom anyways?"

"I will love too. I would also love for us to get back together."

"You're not pulling my goat are you?"

I chuckle, "No Gunther I'm not. I miss us so much and I'm willing to keep fighting for us."

Gunther grins, "I'm so happy your saying that because these past two weeks have been miserable without you."

"I fill the same exact way." I agree standing up on my tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"AWWW, you guys." Tinka says.

"Gunther, CeCe!" Mom shouts. "You and Gunther stand together so I can take a picture of you two."

"Okay mom." I reply leaning back on Gunther as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"That's prefect." My mom said snapping the picture along with Mrs. Blue.

"Gunther, make sure you have my sister home by mid-night and no funny business. Got it?" Flynn says.

Gunther chuckles, "I got it." He replied giving him a hi5.

"We should probably get going." Deuce says looking down at his watch.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Tinka says getting inside the limo.

We all follow suit Tinka inside the limo and weave to our parent's goodbye. When I got inside the limo, something told me to look over at Rocky so I did. She was glaring over at Deuce with her bottom lip poking out. He was laughing at something Dina said and it really bothers Rocky.

I think Deuce still loves Rocky and he's only covering it up because is feelings are hurt. As for Rocky, she obvious when it comes to her feelings for Deuce. Now, we're back to square one again. Beck seemed really bored. He was looking out the window like his date wasn't even there. I am starting not to like him very much.

There's not much to say about Ty and Tinka because they didn't seem happy or sad. Ty loves Tinka, I know that for sure. But you can tell that he was hurting inside. If looks could kill, Ty looked like he wanted to kill Beck right now. I am not prepared for what's going to happen tonight. I'm praying that each and every one of us make it out of prom alive. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

"CeCe, you want to dance." Gunther asks.

"Yes, I love too." I reply getting up and dancing with him.

"Are we still going to get married?"

"It all depends, Gunther."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends on if you tell my parents or not."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What if your parents don't approve of us getting married?"

"Even if they didn't I'll still marry you." I reply with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." He says peck kissing me on the lips.

Someone claps from behind us and we turn around to see who it was. Jessabelle stood there with a creepy expression on her face. Then she had the nerve to smile at us.

"Well when I thought I got rid of the pest, there she is standing right in front of me with my man on her arm." Jess says.

"Jessabelle, this isn't funny anymore. Leave me and Gunther alone. Don't you have any decency?" I complain.

Jess laugh, "Decency? I don't like you can you see that?"

"I've been aware since the first day I met you Isberg. And quite frankly I don't like you either."

"As long as you continue to remember that, any' who bye-bye loser." She says walking away.

"Just when my night was going fine, Jessabelle shows up and ruins it."

"CeCe ignore her. Tonight is about us and I'm not going to let some bitch get in the way of that." Gunther answers.

"I know babe. I don't understand why she's even here. She doesn't even go to this school." I say fixing his bowtie.

"Let's not forget that she dating Chris." Gunther says nodding his head over at Jess and Chris.

"That guy gives me the creeps." I said shivering.

"I won't let him come anywhere near you. Trust me." Gunther explains.

"Okay. That's why I love you so much."

"AWWW, I love you too my little cookie."

* * *

(Tinka P.O.V)

"Ty, do you want to dance?" I ask.

"No thanks." Ty replies shaking his head.

"Oh come on baby. Please don't let it be awkward between us."

Ty glares at me, "You broke my heart Tinka. How else am I supposed to deal with it? I love you so much. If I didn't love you then I would be here with you right now."

"I love you so much too. Please don't get mad when I tell you this but Beck focus himself on me and I think he did the same thing with Rocky. I told him no numerous times and he wouldn't listen."

"You mean to tell me that this fool rape you and my sister?"

"Correct, I just didn't want you to get into a fight."

"I think it's already too late for that." He says getting up out of his seat.

"Ty wait!"

* * *

(Rocky P.O.V)

"A penny for your thought Rocky?" Beck asks.

"Why did you go down on Tinka if you claim to like me so much?" I ask.

"That's an interesting question." He replies with a chuckle. "Why do you decide to ask me this now at the prom?"

"Because it's bothering me." I reply weakly.

"Rocky are you crying?"

"This was a mistake. I should've never came here with you. Beck I'm sorry, I have to get out of here." I say running away.

Beck caught up to me pulling me into him. "Rocky, I don't care about Tinka. I don't even know why I did that in the first place. Maybe I thought if I kiss her my feelings wouldn't change for her."

"That doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is you still when down on her and that's it." I explain trying to walk away from him.

"Rocky I'm sorry! I'm falling in love with you okay. You're the only girl that matters to me right now. What feelings I had for Tinka is completely dead and now we could be together."

"I'm really flatter Beck. But you see I –"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because my brother Ty punches Beck across the face.

"What the fuck man! Why did you hit me for?" Beck asks holding his face.

"You think you're going to rape my girlfriend and my sister, then get away with it?!" Ty shouts.

"What are you taking about? I didn't rape Tinka and I sure didn't rape Rocky either." Beck says.

"You are lying Beck. You focus yourself on me even when I begged you not to do it. I'm pretty sure you force yourself on Rocky too." Tinka explains.

"Rocky is that true?" Deuce asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Rocky you don't have to be scare of him. He focus himself on you and you know it." Tinka says.

"Rocky, tell them I didn't force myself on you. You did it on your own accord." Beck says.

"Shut your mouth and don't talk to my sister." Ty says.

"I don't remember much okay. I was drinking that night." I tell them.

"Rocky if he hurt you then tell us. I will break his freaking face in if he did anything to hurt you." Deuce explains.

"Everybody just stop okay! I need some time to myself." I say running off.

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

"CeCe, you need to talk to Rocky." Tinka says.

"Why is everything alright?" I ask.

"I don't know. She ran off." She replies.

"I'll go check the bathrooms. I'll be back in a bit babe." I say kissing Gunther on the cheek.

"Take your time." He replies.

"So I guess you guys are back together again?" Tinka asks.

"Where better then back Tinka." Gunther replies.

* * *

I walk into the bathroom and heard a cry from one of the bathroom stoles.

"Rocky are you in here?"

"CeCe is that you?" she replies sobbing.

"Yes it's me. Come out so we can talk."

Rocky walks out of the stole and gives me a hug. "I am so sorry CeCe. You guys have every right to be mad at me. I haven't been myself lately and all I want is my old like back."

"It's fine Rocky. But what happen back out there? Why are you in the bathroom crying?"

"Beck just admitted that he's a total jerk then he claims that he's falling in love with me. When I was about to tell him about my love for Deuce, Ty walks up to Beck and punches him across the face."

"Wow, I missed that? Where the heck was I at?"

"CeCe." She sighs.

"Sorry, Continue Rocky."

"The truth is I felt focused to have sex with Beck even know it was very tempting to do it with him. I kept telling him no into I finally gave in. It was like my whole life flashed before my eyes and now I'm this new person."

"You haven't changed Rocky. You're just really hurting inside and going through a lot. Deuce and Beck is a big part of your depression."

"I want my old boyfriend back CeCe. I've been without him for two long now. Seeing him out there with Dina made me realize that."

"You can still be back with him if you really wanted to. Deuce and Dina are just friends. Besides Deuce wants you back too."

Rocky eyes widen in surprise, "Really, he said that?"

"Yes he did, Gunther was just telling me about it. We wanted to figure out a way to bring everybody back together. Then when I heard about Deuce still having feelings for you from Gunther, I couldn't wait to tell you."

Rocky smiles, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Come on let's get out of here and enjoy the rest of our prom."

"You go without me. I'm going to go to the bathroom first then fix my make-up.

"Ah, CeCe are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure. There's nothing CeCe Jones can't handle." I reply with a smile.

"Well okay, I'll see you in the gymnasium then." She says walking out of the bathroom.

I when to the bathroom once Rocky left. Almost a minute later the bathroom door swings back open and I heard the sound of heels walk inside. I flushed the toilet and made my way out of the bathroom stole. Jessabelle stood in front of me with a proud expression on her face and it caught me off guard.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask.

"You out of Gunther life forever." Jess replies.

"Sorry that's not going to please do yourself a favor and get over it because he's mine."

"Not for long." Jess replies. "Chris, get rid of her."

Before I knew it Chris and some other guys I never met before try to restrain me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shout trying to fight them. "Help! Rocky, Gunther anybody!"

"Make that cow shut up. I don't want people to hear her scream." Jess commands. One of the guys punches me hard across the face and I nearly passed out on the floor. "Now get her out of my face. I will meet you guys on top of the roof in 20 minute. I have to meet up with a certain Hessenheffer I'm trying to pursue." She says walking out of the bathroom proudly.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

CeCe was taking an awfully long time. I wonder what taking her so long? Wait there's Rocky but where is my little Cookie? Something doesn't seem right about this.

"Rocky, where CeCe?"

"Oh, she in the bathroom still. She told me that she'll be out here in a bit." Rocky replies.

"But why would you leave her by herself? CeCe has a broken neck and leg. She can't be left alone."

"Oh I wasn't thinking. I wanted to stay and help her but she told me to go on without her. So I left."

"Okay, you stay here and I will go look for CeCe. Even if it means walking inside the girl's bathroom."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm starting to worry about her too."

"No you stay here in case she comes back. I will go." I tell her running off.

* * *

A/N: There will be more to come. I will update the next chapter earlier next week because I have time too. I would've wrote more for this chapter, but I wanted the next chapter to be great because this story is about to end soon.

By the way, thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Let me know what you think of this chapter and I will be back in a couple of day. Bye.


	27. Disaster Prom

Chapter 27: Disaster Prom

(Gunther P.O.V)

I looked everywhere for my little cookie but couldn't find her anywhere. I was going crazy and my heart was beating 100 miles per minute. It felt like I was about to pass out if I don't fine her soon. I can't lose her again because I just got her back. Something isn't right about this. And I know exactly who to talk to.

I pushed Beck up against the wall. I wanted to find out what Jessabelle evil plan of attack was.

"Beck, I want you to tell me everything you know. What is Jessabelle planning?" I ask.

Beck shakes his head, "I can't tell you that Gunther."

"Why in the heck not? Beck, my girlfriend missing and I'm going ballistic here looking for her."

"Not my problem bro. Sorry." He replies.

"Beck, you're not that guy, I know you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You're the good guy here remember? Not that insane sister of yours."

"I'm not the good guy here Gunther. I did bad things to people. I even hurt the girl I feel in love with."

"Wait, who are we talking about here?"

"Rocky." He replies.

"Wait, you're in love with Rocky?"

Beck nods, "I wish I could take everything back. I wish I never broke her apart from her boyfriend. I just want to see her happy no matter who she's with. I wish I never hurt Tinka either. She didn't deserve what I did to her. And I deserved that punch in the face her boyfriend Ty gave me."

"Then you know how it feels. Beck, I love CeCe and I will do anything to find her. If I don't get her back, then my life is useless without her. I wouldn't have anything else to live for."

"It might be too late for that."

"So you mean to tell me that Jessabelle does have her?"

Beck closes his eyes then takes a deep breath. "Yes she does. And that guys Chris she was with is not really her boyfriend. He's a hit man, a very young hit man and he's planning to kill CeCe."

"Do you know where he's hiding her?"

"On the roof top." He replies pointing to the ceiling.

"Thank you so much Beck, I owe you one." I says about to run off.

"Gunther wait, they won't let you on the roof. There's more than one guy guarding that door. We need a plan and I know exactly how we're going to save her."

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

"AHHHH! Let go off me!" I scream.

"AWW, are the ropes hurting you?" Chris asks with a smirk.

I sob, "Please, I've been through enough pain. I'll do anything if you just let me go."

"Sounds very tempting CeCe. But you see, I'm getting paid for this and money is worth more then you'll ever be."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what Chris? You're not making any since to me."

"That I had a crush on you since I was 12." He admit.

I roll my eyes, "Please tell me you're kidding me right? I've been through this in Miami and I'm not going through this again."

"Yeah I read about that. Two guys fighting over you and one of them kidnaps your boyfriend. Let me tell you something right now CeCe. Just because those idiots failed and ended up dead in the end. Doesn't mean I'm going to fail with killing you. After all it's like Jessabelle says "If I can't have you then nobody else can." You're going to die tonight CeCe Jones." He says walking towards me.

"Wait, what are you doing? No!"

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

"Hey Jessabelle." I says with a fake smile.

Jess looks at me in surprise, "What do you need Gunther?"

"Well I was getting bored waiting for CeCe and I was wondering if you and I could talk." I reply with a wink.

"Oh, I see somebody decided to come around." She giggles.

"I have to admit darling, you look amazing tonight. And that dress does do you justice."

Jess giggles in an outrages matter, "Oh Gunther stop it. Your making me blush and that's a good thing."

I roll my eyes at her then continue to play it off. "Why don't you and I go somewhere a bit more private?"

"I thought you would never ask." She replies dropping her juice cup on the floor. She takes my arm and we continue to walk out of the gymnasium.

* * *

(Beck P.O.V)

"Can I talk to you guys? It will only take a second." I asks walking up to Rocky and her friends.

"Maybe I didn't hit you hard enough the last time. We have nothing to say to you." Ty replies.

"Yeah Beck, just go away." Tinka puts in.

"Can you guys please just listen? CeCe in trouble." I tell them.

"How would you know that and why do you even care." Deuce asks.

"Because Gunther been walking around here looking for her like crazy. She never came out of the bathroom." I explain.

"He's telling the truth." Rocky says. "I was the last person with CeCe in the bathroom. She said she wanted to use the bathroom and I could go on without her. When I saw Gunther, he asked me where she was. So I told him and he ran looking for her."

"So how do you know if she's in trouble?" Dina asks.

"My sister is planning to kill CeCe tonight. That guy Chris is not really her boyfriend, he's a hit man."

"I knew it! I knew something was up with him!" Tinka shouts.

"Let's go fine them then." Ty says.

"We don't even know where there at. Where is Gunther anyways?" Deuce asks looking over at me.

"He's trying to woo my sister into thinking he wants to be with her." I reply.

"Why are you helping us? She's your sister. Shouldn't you be on her side?" Rocky asks.

I shake my head, "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. I'm sorry I hurt you Rocky." I reply. "You too Tinka." I added looking over at Tinka. "I was wrong and I should've never force anything on either of you. You both have boyfriends that love you very much and I'm sorry I mess that up."

"AWW, how sweet." Dina says.

"Apology accepted, Beck." Tinka says holding her boyfriend.

I look over at Rocky waiting for her to say something. "We all make mistakes but you're not the only one that made mistakes here. I made a mistake, Tinka made a mistake and even Deuce made a mistake. My point is that where all aloud to make mistakes here. So I forgive you."

I smile at her, "Thank you."

"Enough of that, "What are your sister plans and what do you need us to do?" Ty asks.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

"Gunther where are we going?" Jessabelle asks.

"To a quiet class room. I've been waiting to do something a long time." I reply with a smirk.

"Mm, what may that be?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Gunther, where did you say CeCe was?"

"I didn't and I don't care where she is. All I care about is kissing those delicious looking lips of your."

"Keep talking Gunny poo and you'll get more than just that."

I start to silently gag, "Looking forward to it." I comment with a fake grin.

"So which class room do you want to go in?"

"I was thinking more of a storage closet."

"Gunther you are a dirty, dirty boy." She says running her hands up and down my chest.

I didn't know how much more I could take of this. Lucky for me I have the janitor's keys.

"I found the perfect place right here." I say opening up the storage room. "Ladies first beautiful."

"Why thank you, always the Gentlemen." She says walking inside. As soon she step inside I close the door behind her and lock it. "Gunther, this isn't funny! Open up the door now!" she yells trying to turn the knob.

"I'm sorry darling I can't here you!" I shout walking away.

"Gunther!" Scream banging on the door.

I ran down the hall then up the stairs. The minute I got there, I saw Beck with Rocky standing there waiting for me.

"Gunther, are you alright?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"I'm guessing the plan worked?" Beck asks.

"It sure did. Did you tell everyone the plan?" I ask him.

"Of course he did. I'm here right?" Rocky replies.

"Yes, Tinka called the police. She and Dina are waiting for them to arrive. Deuce and Ty are waiting for my call in case we need them." Beck explains.

"What about Rocky?"

"What about me? You think I'm just going to sit there and not do anything? My best friends in trouble so I refuse to let either of you do this alone." Rocky explains.

"She's going to be the look out, while we go up to the roof." Beck says.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's get going; we don't know how much time we have left." I say running up the steps.

"Be careful Rocky." Beck says running up the stairs.

"I will." She replies.

When we made it up to the roof top. I saw my little cookie beat up badly and chain up to a pole. I wanted to knock Chris face in. How dare he touch my fiancée?

"Gunther, I go first and you stay here okay." Beck explains.

I nod quickie.

Beck starts to walk towards him. At first Chris pulls out his gun, but when he realized who it was, he puts it gun away.

"What are you doing up here Beck?" Chris asks.

"Just checking to see how out victim is doing." Beck replies. "Wow, you beat her up really badly. What did she do?"

"She wouldn't open up her legs." He replies bluntly.

I wanted to rip this guy fucking head off. He tried to rape the love of my life? This guy won't definitely make it out of here alive.

"You tried to have sex with here? I don't believe that was in your job description?" Beck asks.

"It wasn't. But a guy like me has needs. Your sister won't open up so why not go for the helpless victim." Chris explains with a smile.

"Hey you don't talk about my sister like that." Beck says getting up in his face.

Chris takes out his gun pointing it at Beck forehead. "What the fuck are you going to do about it pretty boy? You got a lot of mouth, show me something."

"I have nothing to show you. Aren't you supposed to be doing your job? Where is thing one and thing two?" Beck asks.

"How would I know, they're fucking idiots." Chris replies putting his gun away.

"Oh well, I guess this is goodbye then." Beck says.

Chris glances at him, "What?"

Beck punches Chris across the face, knocking him to the ground. He continue on hit Chris into he was completely unconscious. Beck takes Chris gun from out of his pocket then weaves for me to come over. I ran over to CeCe untie her from the pole. I didn't know if I should cry or beat this guy up into he was completely dead.

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Beck says opening the door for me. I carry CeCe down the stair and Beck stay close behind me.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Is she alright?" Rocky asks extremely worried.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to the hospital fast." Beck replies.

"I'll call the guys to meet us outside." Rocky says picking up her phone.

I couldn't speck, all I kept thinking about was getting my fiancée to the hospital. Everything was moving too fast for me and I seriously wanted this night to end already.

* * *

(Chris P.O.V)

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello?" I answer picking up my phone with my hands over my head.

"Chris where are you?" Jessabelle asks still locked in a storage closet.

"Who the fuck is this?" I ask confusedly.

"Chris, it Jessabelle you moron. Now where in the fuck are you?"

"On the roof. Where else would I be?"

"Tell me Chris, is CeCe still there with you?"

"I don't know. Let me check." I reply. I sit up and started to look around but there was no sign of that little tramp anywhere. "She not here."

"What do you mean she's not there? You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Wait a minute. Now I remember. Your brother came up here talking a lot of shit, then he knocks me out."

Jessabelle chuckles, "You are kidding me right?"

I'm not kidding you sweet stuff. Your brother is a trader. And I'm pretty sure he took CeCe with him."

"AHHHH!" Jessabelle screams. "Come and get me in the basement now!" she shouts turning red.

"I'm coming, hold your horses. Just as soon as I call my boys." He says hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

We arrive outside 2 minutes late. Tinka and Dina ran over to us checking to see if CeCe was alright."

"Is she alive?" Dina asks.

"She better be." Tinka says leaning down next to her. "CeCe, wake up, it's Tinka!"

Dina notices a crowd watching over them. "What the hell are you all looking at?! Haven't you seen a person unconscious before?!" She shouts.

"Gunther, why haven't you said anything?" Tinka asks.

"There's nothing to say Tinka! What do you want me to say? My girlfriend dying and I don't know what to do." I explain.

"Oh here we go again, not this crap. Gunther how do you know if she's dying? She just unconscious. She could wake up in any minute now for all you know." Tinka argues.

"Look at her Tinka! She was beating half to death. Her neck is still healing and so is her leg. What Chris did to her only made it 10 times worst." I taunt.

"Dina, give me your water bottle please." Tinka says sticking out her hand.

"Sure what for?" Dina asks passing it to her.

Tinka opens the water bottle dumping in on CeCe.

"Tinka, what the heck are you doing?!" I yell. I heard a cough coming from my fiancée mouth. I lift her head up so she wouldn't choke to death. "CeCe are you alright?"

"Where –where am I and why does everything hurt?" she asks trying to get up. "Ouch! I can't move."

"Stay still darling, the ambulance will be here soon." I tell her.

"You saved me?" she asks.

"Sort of, Beck help me out." I reply.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to die. The crazy part about it, I was ready to too." She explains.

Tears fell down my cheek. That's the last thing I ever wanted to here come from CeCe mouth.

"Guys where here." Ty says coming into view.

"We came as soon as we could." Deuce says.

"She awake." Rocky says running to her best friend and hugging her. "I'm so sorry CeCe. I should've never left you alone."

"It's not your fought Rocky." CeCe says.

"What the hell is that?" Ty asks looking towards the street.

It was a black car creeping up on them. The windows slowly open and one gun appears out of it.

"Oh shit! Drive by everybody duck!" Deuce screams.

People started running for their lives while the rest ducked for cover. The first bullet was released hitting Dina in the neck.

"Oh my god! Dina." Rocky screams.

The second bullet was aimed at Tinka. Somehow Ty got in the way and it hit him on his back.

"Ty no!" Tinka scream running over to her boyfriend.

The rest of the bullets hit some of the other students knocking them down to the ground. When the guy in the car how no more bullets left, they quickly drove off.

"You'll be okay Dina." Deuce says trying to calm her down. Dina was holding her neck trying to stay alive. Unfortunately she already lost a lot of blood. A few second later, she completely stops moving and her eyes stood steel. "She's dead." Deuce says.

"Oh no." Rocky says with her hands over her mouth

"Ty relax baby. Everything going to be alright." Tinka says with tears in her eyes.

"I can't feel my legs Tinka." Ty says. "It hurts so bad."

"What do you mean? For god sakes, where the fuck is the police!" Tinka shouts.

"He's paralyzed." Beck says.

"How do you know that?" Tinka asks.

"He's right Tinka. When the bullet when through his back it probably hit a nerve making his legs completely paralyzed." Rocky explains.

"So you're telling me that I won't be able to walk or dance anymore?" Ty asks still in pain.

"You have a 20% chance if walking again." Beck replies.

"Beck, look out behind you!" Rocky yells.

"Hello brother." Jessabelle greets with a smile.

Chris was standing right next to her with another gun in his hand. "Surprise bitch." Chris says. "Do you think you can just sucker punch someone, take their gun and get away with it?"

"I thought I already have." Beck replies.

"Jellabelle, leave him alone." I say walking up to them. "It's me you want."

"You two are in this together? Gosh sweet stuff, you sure know how to pick them." Chris says.

"You locked me in a storage closet." Jessabelle says glaring at Gunther.

"What can I say, you deserve it." Gunther admits.

"Who do you want me to shot first? I pick blond one." Chris says.

"No! Nobody touches Gunny poo but me! Do I make myself clear?! "Jessabelle yells.

"Clear as glass." Chris replies shouting Beck in the chest.

"What are you doing? I didn't say shout my brother you idiot!" She yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You talk too much." Chris says shouting Jessabelle in the head. "Your next blonde." He says pointing the gun at me.

Out of nowhere, 3 bullets hit him in the chest making him fall limp to the ground. The person who shot him was no other then Rocky Blue. Not too long ago inside, Beck gave Rocky that gun to protect herself. She leans down next to Beck just to see if he was alright.

"Beck, are you okay? Rocky asks.

"I've been better. Wow, this is what dying really feels like." Beck says.

"Don't say things like that. You're will make it. You have to." She says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Rocky Blue and I'm so sorry." He spoke saying his last final words.

Rocky got off the ground running into Deuce arms. His arms were the only arms she wanted to be in at that moment. "I love you Deuce and I'm so sorry about everything." She says sobbing.

"I'm sorry to Rocky and I love you too. God I missed you so much." Deuce says.

"CeCe are you alright?" I ask leaning down next to her.

CeCe gives a small smile, "Things could get better."

"Which they will." I say kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, now the police and ambulance decide to show up!" Tinka shouts.

"Let's get you to the hospital." I say lifting CeCe up.

"Sure, it's not like I haven't been there in the past week." CeCe says.

"CeCe, you are absolutely right." I reply.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the week. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sadly, this story is starting to come to an end. I will update the last chapter next week. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great. And thanks to everyone who carried on with following my story, it means a lot to me. Any 'who, see you guys next week. Bye.


	28. Farewell

Chapter 28: Farewell

_I slowly open my eyes to a slightly annoying humming voice coming from in the room. This was definitely not my bed room or Gunther's room either. Matter of fact, I don't recognize this place at all. Where the hell am I? Is this some type of joke?_

"_I see somebody finally awake." A voice speaks in the shadows._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" I ask terrified as ever._

_She giggles annoyingly, "You're in hell bitch!"_

_The moment she said those words I knew exactly who it was. "Jessabelle, is that you?" I ask in shaky manner._

"_No shit Sherlock's. What was your first clue?" Jessabelle replies walking into sight with a bullet hole in the middle of her head._

"_AHH, what happen to your head?" I ask trying to back up a bit. I couldn't move much because I was chained up to the bed. _

"_I got shot don't you remember?" she asks putting on an evil smile._

"_But- you are supposed to be dead."_

"_What a coincidence, you're supposed to be too." She replies with a smirk on her face. "No worries. That can be arranged."_

"_Hello CeCe." Another voice says coming out the shadows._

"_Hayden –is that you?" I ask._

"_Surprised babe." Hayden replies with bullet hole wounds right through the chest._

"_I thought you were dead? I saw them burry you at your funeral." I explain._

"_Aw, that hurts my heart CeCe. It hurts because you're not happy to see me." he says._

"_I am very happy to see you. Why wouldn't I be? You are my friend." I explain with tears falling down my cheeks._

"_Now that hurts me too." Rolf says coming into view. _

"_Rolf." I murmur._

"_What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue? You're surprised to see me here?" Rolf asks._

"_Am I dead?" I ask becoming really confused._

"_Not yet but you will be." Jessabelle says taking out a needle._

"_What is that?" I ask._

"_This, my gorgeous red head, is the device that's going to kill you." Rolf replies._

"_Hayden, please help me?" I cried out._

"_Sorry red, I can't. You made your choice when you choose Gunther over me. We could have been happy together. You would've had everything." Hayden says._

"_There's only one thing Hayden, people don't get away with murder. You couldn't have accepted me to be with you if I'm in love with somebody else. It just doesn't work that way. I thought you understood that more than anybody. You lived it." I say._

_Rolf laughs, "You think that's going to stop him? We don't take no for an answer."_

"_If you would've loved me back CeCe like I loved you, things would've been a lot different. I sure of it." Hayden says with tears in his eyes._

"_Or me, I always been the better twin as you can see." Rolf smirks._

"_Oh will you two please pipe down. Let's get this shit over with. I want to hear that bitch scream." Jessabelle says walking towards me._

"_No! Gunther help!" I scream._

"_You called my little cookie?" Gunther asks coming out of nowhere._

"_Help me Gunther. They're trying to kill me." I reply sweating breathing heavy._

"_I know darling." Gunther replies with a smirk appearing on his face._

"_What do you mean you know? Gunther, what's the meaning of this?" I ask getting very upset._

"_Don't you see darling? I planned this, all of this. I wanted you to go through the same pain, I when through back in pre-school." Gunther explains._

"_Are you kidding me right now Gunther? I was 6 years old. You have to be a fucking lunatic to dwell on the past." I say._

_Gunther chuckle evilly, "You're a stupid girl and I hate that I love you so much. It's okay, because you're going to die today."_

"_Gunther wait don't do this! You don't have to do this." I yell._

"_I love you CeCe remember that, Always and forever." Gunther says backing away._

"_Hayden, Rolf. Hold this bitch still so I can kill her easily and painfully." Jessabelle says standing in front of me._

"_No, no, no! Let go of me!" I scream looking over at Gunther for help. "Gunther please, you don't have to do this! I love you!"_

"_I love you too little cookie." he replies._

_Jessabelle sticks the needle inside my neck as I was screaming off the top of my lungs._

_(End of dream)_

* * *

"CeCe, CeCe, wake up it's me!" Gunther shouts waking me up out of a nightmare.

My eyes open looking straight at Gunther, "You! Get away from me!"

"What, what did I do?" he asks confused with tears in his eyes.

"You never loved me, this was all just a game to you!" I shout.

"CeCe, what are you talking about?!" he asks getting really upset.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Jones asks walking inside the room.

"I don't know. I think she had some type of nightmare involving me." Gunther explains.

"Mom, I saw them." I explain.

"Saw who sweetie?" she asks.

"Jessabelle, Rolf and Hayden, they were all trying to kill me and Gunther was about to let them." I explain looking over at Gunther.

"I'm sure Gunther wouldn't do that to you pumpkin. You were only having a nightmare that's all." She explains.

"Where am I?" I ask looking around.

"You're in the hospital. You had some more injuries. Don't worry; the doctor said everything will be fine."

"Where's everybody else? Are they okay?"

"Tinka, Rocky and Deuce are fine. As for Ty, not so much, he's paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors don't know when he will walk again."

"What about Dina and Beck?" I ask.

"They are both dead pumpkin."

"No, this is all my fought." I say sobbing.

"Nine other teenagers died at your school last night CeCe. Investigators are looking for the two men that did this. Don't worry, they will be found and dealt with."

I shake my head, "Why me."

"All don't cry, every things going to be alright." She says

"Mrs. Jones, can I please talk to CeCe in private." Gunther says.

"Sure." She replies. "Call me if you need anything honey."

"I will." I reply.

"CeCe, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you in your dream. But I will never hurt you. That is the furthest thing from my mind." Gunther says leaning down next to me.

"It's okay, it's not a big dead only a nightmare. I should've never screamed at you like that."

"How could you say that? It is a big deal. It's a big deal when it's involving me killing you. I will never want anything like that to happen to you. I love you too much."

"I know. I just hurt's that's all. It's like everything coming back to hunt me."

"Then we need to talk to the doctor about this."

"What can the doctor do about my problem?" I ask.

"They have medication to help you sleep better." He replies.

"You mean like pills. I'm not crazy Gunther."

"Nobody said you were, but I won't be able to sleep with you dreaming like this every night CeCe. I'll be worried too damn much."

"Are you sure medication will help me?"

Gunther takes my hands in his, "I'm sure my little cookie. He replies kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

(Dina Funeral)

I stood there looking at Dina dead body in the coffin. Even though she was dead, she still looked beautiful. I just wish she didn't die so young and so soon. I heard her mother's cries from behind me while Dina father comfort her with his face drench in tears. I felt bad that they lost their only daughter.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Deuce asks standing next to me.

"Yes she does." I reply.

"I wish she and I got along better. We used to be really good friends." Rocky says wiping away her tears.

"Everything is going to be alright Rocky." Deuce says kissing his girlfriend and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I can't even look at her. This could be Ty body in the coffin right now." Tinka says looking at me.

"I wish it was me. Without my legs working, I won't be able to do anything anymore. I'm useless." Ty says from the wheel chair.

"Dude, don't say that." Deuce says.

"Yeah the doctor said your legs could get better in the near future." Rocky explains.

Ty shakes his head, "Yeah but it won't be the same."

"That's why you're coming with me to the old country. I'm sure I'll fine you some help there." Tinka says.

"Guys, do you ever stop and think this happen to us for a reason?" I ask.

"Yes, I do." Gunther replies walking up to me with a bottle of water in one hand and my pills in the other.

"Thank you Gunther." I say taking them from him.

"I say everything happens for a reason. We just have to appreciate life for what it is." Gunther explains.

"Well life is shitty. God, excuse my language." Ty says.

"We should all be grateful that where still here. That's all that matters."

"She right, even though we had a crazy year. We are all here still standing together." Rocky says.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to leave." I said.

"Come on CeCe; let's get you out of here." Gunther says about to escort me out.

"Farewell Dina. We will all miss you." I say kissing her on the cheek goodbye.

"Yikes, I would've never been able to do that." Tinka says following close behind the rest of us.

* * *

(Graduation)

"Smile for the camera CeCe and Gunther." Mrs. Jones says snapping a picture of us. "I am so proud of you CeCe." She says hugging me. "You made your mother very proud."

"I'm glad I did mom." I say with a small smile.

"You can't forget your dear old father." My father says hugging me next. "Are you sure you don't want to move to florida and go to school out there?"

_My father still didn't know that I was engaged and moving to the old country with Gunther._

"No dad. I have something to tell you." I say looking over at Gunther.

"CeCe and I are moving to my old country and getting married." Gunther says.

"Your joking with me right? CeCe you are only 17. How could you be so stupid? I was expecting more from you." My father complains.

"Wait J.J., before you jump to conclusion there's more." My mom explains.

My father glares at me, "You're not pregnant are you?"

I shake my head, "No I'm not. Dad I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks. As soon as I turn 18, I'm leaving to rule a country with their next king." I tell him.

"What are you 5? This is not Disney world princess." He says.

"No J.J. that's not what she meant. Gunther here is the next king of Sweden." My mom explains.

My father glances at Gunther, "Are you serious boy?"

"Yes sir I am. I come from a royal blood line and your daughter here agreed to marry me." Gunther replies.

"We love each other daddy." I say.

"I know that pumpkin. But what about your future?" he asks.

"What about it? I'm going to go to school out there and probably open up my own dance school. I get to be with the guy I love and live my dream all at the same time. I'm happy. Aren't you happy for me, dad?"

"Yes I am. I thought maybe I get to spend some time with my little girl this summer."

"You can, we have a couple of weeks left before I leave."

"You got a deal." He says giving me another hug.

"Gunther and CeCe!" Tinka shouts. "Get your butts over here so we can take this group picture!"

"Coming!" I shout. "Be back in a few moms."

"Come on stand next to me." Rocky says throwing her arm around my shoulder. Gunther stands on the other side of me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Everybody say we made it!" Rocky mom says.

"We made it!" we all shout as she snaps the picture of us.

So I guess that's my story. Rocky when to Yale. Now she moved on to become a successful pediatrician. Deuce is now owns of Crusty's, after is uncle passed over rights to his restaurant. Deuce and Rocky are happy married with 2 kids of their own. They promised to stay together forever.

Ty and Tinka moved back to the united states a couple of years after they came to the old country with us. Tinka is a fashion designer and owns her own designer label. While Ty is able to walk again becoming a stay at home dad. But don't worry; he loves staying at home and taking care of his kids. Marrying Tinka was the best thing that ever happens to him. I hear he's even couching his son football team.

As for me and Gunther, we are doing just fine. I open up my on dance school while Gunther is doing everything he can as a king, father and husband. I'm happy, he's happy and our 3 kids are definitely happy. Life has been much better since I've moved to the old country. I'm just really glad that this rivalry business is finally over.

* * *

A/N: That the end of the story. Sorry it took too long. Unfortunately, I couldn't write without a laptop. I want to thank everybody for reading and following my story. It means a lot to me and I'm glad everyone liked. I do have other stories I'm working on if you are interested. "Fatal Road Trip" and "A Royal Engagement". I'm even working on an Austin and Ally story coming up next week if you're interested. It's called "Never too Late" and if you really liked this story then you'll really like this one too. So I'm guessing this is goodbye and thank you so much again. Peace.


End file.
